Invisible atracción
by DewMew
Summary: Harry y Draco harán grupo para una investigación de Pociones, pero Draco se tomará la poción que han preparado ocasionando que se vuelva invisible.Lo extraño esq solo Harry podrá verlo y oirlo. NUEVOS CAPIS AL FIN!
1. Missundaztood

Hola a todos, esta pequeña historia fue producto de mi imaginación un día en que fantasié con un Draco invisible totalmente a mi disposición en mi habitación jejejejeje... quién no quisiera eso, no?

Una mañana de invierno fría como cualquiera en esa época. Un joven delgado de apariencia vulnerable, piel clara y cabello negrísimo completamente revuelto descansaba en una cama que por fuera parecía normal, pero sobre ella su cuerpo se retorcía gesticulando placer, entre sueños, caricias febriles y un rubor que subía como el vapor por su rostro, ávidos labios entreabiertos, rojos y nacarados por los mordiscos, manos hábiles y traviesas que parecían quemar y de pronto un susurro que se convierte en una orden y luego en un grito...

HARRY! – unos ojos verde esmeralda se abrieron con fastidio para contemplar un manchón grande rojo cerca de una mota clara jaspeada de pecas.

Qué quieres, Ron?... déjame dormir... – Harry intentaba vanamente arroparse nuevamente con las sábanas mientras su amigo se las arrebataba a jalones.

...Tienes alguna idea de qué hora es?... Harry, es tarde! y no pienso ir solo con Hermione a la clase doble de pociones! – de inmediato los ojos esmeralda se abrieron desmesuradamente, había olvidado que clase le tocaba hoy, como podía haberlo hecho si le había dado vueltas a eso toda la semana, hoy Snape no solo les mandaría preparar una apestosa e inútil poción como siempre, sino que formaría los grupos para asignarles el trabajo final que decidiría el 50 de la nota total del curso, Harry estaba seguro de que Snape guardaría para él el peor tema. Se levantó con desidia y se encaminó al baño.

Apresúrate o llegaremos tarde y no es que esté impaciente por llegar... – dijo Ron una expresión como quien traga vinagre –... pero no quiero que Snape tenga excusa para bajarle más puntos a Gryffindor.

Al cabo de un rato los dos jóvenes bajaban por las escaleras desde el cuarto de chicos, una espesa cabellera se dio la vuelta para mostrar el rostro de la mejor amiga de ambos muchachos, Hermione no parecía muy contenta y por el seño fruncido se notaba que pronto les reprocharía algo.

Es que ustedes no tiene noción de lo que es la hora, ya vamonos, si? – dijo casi sin mirarlos y se encaminó hacia el hueco del retrato. Ambos jóvenes se limitaron a seguirla.

Espero que Snape no me haga hacer el trabajo con Crabbe o Goyle, me sería de más ayuda hacer pareja con un hipógrifo. – dijo Ron con preocupación

Estoy ansiosa por saber mi tema, le demostraré al profesor Snape, tendrá que calificarme con un diez – terminó Hermione con una actitud de seguridad que ya hubiese querido tener Harry, a lo que más temía no era al tema que le podían asignar sino con quien tendría que realizar el dichosos trabajo, y en cinco años de experiencia en clase de pociones con Snape, Harry estaba ya casi seguro de la identidad de su pareja, puso los ojos en blanco al tiempo que dejaba escapar un resoplido, un calor familiar se apoderó de su rostro y de nuevo el sentimiento de completa estupidez por sus reacciones.

Los tres jóvenes entraron apresuradamente al salón, Hermione se dirigió hacia Parvati que le hacia señas desde una banca al fondo del aula, mientras que Harry y Ron se acomodaron en una de las últimas bancas vacías al frente.

Genial, primera fila para ver la nariz más torcida y el cabello más grasiento de Hogwarts.- dijo Ron con aburrimiento, Harry esbozó una sonrisa y volteó al escuchar un ruido a su espalda.

La puerta se abría de par en par para dar paso al príncipe de Slytherin seguido de su comitiva, Draco Malfoy se pavoneaba con su usual sonrisa de superioridad por el aula hasta llegar al frente, justo al lado de la banca donde Harry se hallaba sentado, una mirada de reojo cargada de arrogancia y un grácil movimiento para sentarse. Harry ni siquiera lo había mirado, prefería fingir que no estaba ahí, se removió en su asiento como un niño asustado, se maldijo por hacerlo, no es que le tuviera miedo a Malfoy, era más bien a él mismo, a como podría reaccionar si el otro le provocaba hacer tal o cual cosa... otro resoplido de impotencia malinterpretado por Ron que le dijo que solo tratara de ignorar al maldito hurón.

Un portazo anunciaba que Snape ya había llegado, para pesar de media clase. El oscuro profesor avanzó directo hacia el frente y con un movimiento de varita se dibujó una lista en el pizarrón.

Las parejas están formadas de acuerdo a mi criterio, no espero que encuentren en eso ningún inconveniente, tampoco en el tema ni en la fecha de presentación.

Harry levantó la vista con un nudo en la garganta, siguió los nombres desde el primero, Granger-Parckinson, Finnegan-Zabinni, otros más, Weasley-Goyle (pobre Ron), Longbottom-Crabbe (valla equipo!) y... finalmente Potter-Malfoy. El corazón de Harry se detuvo completamente por un instante, no pudo evitar desviar su vista hacia el rubio a su lado, un hermoso perfil fue lo que encontró, una nariz respingada, unos ojos gris brillante claros como la plata pulida, unos labios rosa mojados ocasionalmente por la punta de una lengua traviesa, no pudo evitar morderse los suyos, acaso lo hacia a propósito? lo provocaba? quería hacerlo caer para después hundirlo más? volteó de inmediato, se habría dado cuenta, si estaba a su lado como no hacerlo, se maldijo nuevamente.

En realidad, el saber que te toca hacer equipo con Malfoy, me consuela, Harry, lo siento amigo pero es verdad, Harry, Harry! – Ron zarandeó a Harry un poco para hacerlo reaccionar.

Qué?...

Que, es lo que debería preguntar yo, hace unos días estas muy raro Harry... como distraído... me preocupas... – dijo Ron con gesto solemne – Ah! No me digas que es una chica... jeje, Harry porque no me lo cuentas?...

Qué, no es ninguna chica Ron, estoy bien, no tengo nada, en serio.

Lo que va a tener, Potter, es una tarea extra por perturbar el silencio de mi clase – una voz rastrera se escuchó a espaldas de los jóvenes. Se oyeron luego varias risas de los Slytherins, pero una especialmente cercana le hizo a Harry hervir la sangre.

Ahora quiero que se reúnan con sus respectivas parejas y avancen algo del trabajo final – hubo un silencio por un momento, demostrando claramente el desacuerdo de los estudiantes respecto a su pareja de grupo – AHORA! – exclamó el profesor de pociones, a lo que todos los alumnos comenzaron a moverse.

Harry observó como Blaise Zabinni recogía sus cosas para dejar a Malfoy solo en el pupitre, a lo que centró su vista en el rubio, como solicitando permiso con cierto recelo para ocupar el asiento, Malfoy se limitó a recorrerlo de arriba a bajo con los ojos entornados, este simple hecho provocó en Harry un nerviosismo que no era usual en él, se abstuvo de tragar un poco de saliva que luego sintió atorada en su garganta, para terminar de meter sus cosas en su mochila y cambiarse al asiento de al lado; solo escucho el murmullo de un – Ten cuidado con el hurón, Harry… - de parte de Ron antes de levantarse y rodear el pupitre para ocupar el espacio vacío al lado de Malfoy.

Cuando se sentó finalmente fijo su vista en la mesa, como si estuviera allí la octava maravilla del mundo, podía sentir su calor a su lado, estaba tan cerca de él que el olor a lavanda que siempre lo acompañaba era mucho más fuerte de lo que recordaba, lo sentía respirar, movió su brazo para atraer su mochila, la cual había dejado sobre la mesa, y rozó sin querer su mano, era suave y blanca, muy blanca, y al contrario de lo que había pensado Harry era tibia, "Tibia y suave.." pensó Harry.

Esta ves no pudo evitar tragar un poco de saliva, ese simple roce le había recordado el sueño del que tan cruelmente le había despertado Ron aquella mañana.

Un suave gemido resonó en la memoria de Harry, sus labios devorando la suave piel de un cuello níveo, una respiración cálida en su oído, un susurro cargado de lascivia con su nombre…

Es que tanto te apasiona tu mugrienta mochila, cara-rajada, que te la quedas mirando tan embelesadamente?

Harry volvió a la realidad de golpe al escuchar la suave y arrastrada voz del Slytherin.

No pienso trabajar en esto yo solo, y que tú compartas mi nota, entendido fenómeno?

Créeme que preferiría tragarme un gusarajo de cola explosiva a trabajar contigo, Malfoy, pero igual pienso hacer mi parte. – con esto, Harry prestó por primera ves atención al tema que le tocaba para investigar, de ninguna forma le demostraría a Malfoy su pequeña… "debilidad" por él, no para que este pueda aprovecharse y humillarlo.

Leyó mentalmente "Poción Desvanecedora", no tenía ni idea de que era lo necesario para elaborarla ni cuales eran sus efectos. Debió notársele la cara de desconcierto porque no tardó en oír nuevamente la voz arrastrada del Slytherin a su lado.

Es una antigua poción para la invisibilidad – dijo alardeando – creada por Paracelso en la Edad Media para ocultar a los magos que eran perseguidos en ese tiempo. – terminó Malfoy mirando a Harry de soslayo con una actitud completamente Malfoy de superioridad.

Harry simplemente le contestó la mirada con otra igual… "Maldito amante de las pociones…" dijo mentalmente, de pronto se encontró contemplando cada centímetro de piel del cuello del rubio, acarició con sus ojos la longitud de éste hasta llegar a las mejillas pálidas pero suaves a la vista, cuánto le provocaba acariciarlas…llegó nuevamente a esa naricita perfecta, cuando de pronto se dio con la sorpresa de que la mirada del rubio había cambiado de una de completo odio a una confusa y contrariada, de inmediato desvió la vista hacia el estante de ingredientes al final del salón, sintió como el rubor amenazaba con teñir sus mejillas pero intentó echar una mirada al resto de la clase para evitarlo, Ron que estaba en el pupitre de al lado con Goyle, miraba a la puerta con unas ansias que a Harry le causaron algo de gracia, Hermione y Pansy Parckinson se encontraban en pleno duelo de miradas, había algo en las miradas de odio que se dedicaban las chicas que le daba escalofríos a Harry, mientras que Seamus parecía anormalmente nervioso jugando con sus dedos frente a la mirada fija de un sonriente Zabinni, posó sus ojos nuevamente en la mesa, ya no tendría coraje para ver a Malfoy a la cara en un mes… un mes?... en una eternidad.

El resto de la clase se la pasó haciendo como que escribía algo en un pergamino cuando Snape amenazaba con acercarse, de rato en rato lanzaba miraditas por el rabillo del ojo para ver qué hacia Malfoy, este parecía bastante ocupado escribiendo en su pergamino con su pluma de águila.

Cuando la clase llegó a su termino, Harry metió apresuradamente su pergamino en la mochila sin importarle lo arrugado que quedó y estaba a punto de levantarse cuando una vos aterciopelada llamó su atención.

Mañana a las 6 en la vieja aula de transformaciones. – dijo el Slytherin sin siquiera mirarlo doblando cuidadosamente su pergamino y guardando su pluma en un estuche.

Qué? – fue lo único que salio de la boca de Harry. Al minuto siguiente se arrepintió de haber hablado ya que Malfoy se quedó quieto y alojó sus ojos fríos de tormenta en los suyos, sin reflejar expresión alguna, lo cual causó el ya conocido nerviosismo de Harry multiplicado por mil.

Dijiste que harías tu parte, cara-rajada, eso es lo que discutiremos mañana. – dijo lentamente como si Harry fuera un descerebrado y tuviera que deletrearle cada palabra. Dicho esto se levantó y se colgó la mochila al hombro descuidadamente.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, de ustedes depende el que la siga o abandone como muchas otras, solo tienen que darle click al pequeño botoncito lila de abajo y mandarme tres palabritas de aliento! 


	2. Desperately

Oaaaaaaaaaa a todos GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS! Por los reviews! Y todo el apoyo! Al final estan las respuestas, para todos ustedes aquí ta el segundo capiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Disfrútenlo.

Chapter2

Aquel día por la noche, Harry no podía pegar ojo, su pecho guardaba una especie de henchida felicidad que no lo dejaba dormir, cómo era posible que aquel rubio arrogante y narcisista le causara una avalancha de sensaciones así?… "estoy perdido" se decía a sí mismo mientras se mordía el labio inferior por la angustia… "sip, estas perdido" decía una vocecita burlona en su cabeza…

"Ay… noooooo" gritaba en el fondo de su mente mientras se revolcaba con zozobra en la cama.

La mañana llegó soleada y cálida a la habitación de chicos de sexto curso de Gryffindor. Como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre Ron abrió el dosel de la cama de Harry para despertar a su amigo, el pelinegro se encontraba totalmente sumergido en un sueño, que por la sonrisa q provocaba en él, parecía ser muy agradable.

-Hey… Harry! – dijo Ron zarandeándolo un poco.

-mmm… déjame Ron… - murmuró Harry mientras insistía en dormirse acurrucándose entre las sábanas.

-Harry! Levántate! O Hermione se enfadará cuando nos vea bajar tarde – dijo el pelirrojo perdiendo la paciencia.

-Ya… yaaaaa, voy… - masculló Harry levantándose de la cama.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya se encontraba completo el trío de oro de Gryffindor, en camino al gran comedor para desayunar. Al llegar, Harry inconscientemente dirigió su mirada a la mesa de Slytherin, pero no encontró la mirada plateada que buscaba. Se sentó en medio de sus dos amigos justo cuando entraba una inmensa parvada de lechuzas. Se disponía a desayunar cuando se dio cuenta de que la mesa de Gryffindor se encontraba más exaltada que de costumbre, además de que todos hablaban cuchicheando, por lo que indujo que se trataba de un chisme (creo q en España le llaman cotilleo…).

-Sabes de que hablan? – le preguntó intrigado a Hermione, usualmente las chicas sabían más de esas cosas…

-Creo que le acaba de llegar una carta a Seamus de una especie de admiradora secreta – murmuró la chica – porque ni bien la ha mirado se ha puesto rojo hasta las orejas – afirmó.

Harry dirigió su mirada hacia el irlandés y comprobó, que efectivamente se encontraba completamente ruborizado, lo cual le recordó algo, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho en ello porque el sonido de una voz aterciopelada capturó su atención.

Volteó justo a tiempo para contemplar la entrada de las serpientes de Slytherin, como de costumbre, guiadas por su admirable líder, "el príncipe de Slytherin" así había oído que lo llamaban una ves unas Huffelpuff, "para ser sinceros el término no le quedaba nada mal."

Malfoy avanzo por en medio de las mesas para ocupar su acostumbrado lugar sin mirar siquiera a Harry, éste suspiró frustrado, el Slytherin lucía su perfecta sonrisa con las niñas de primer curso de su casa, lo cual causó un pinchazo de celos en Harry.

"Celos? Mieeeeeeeerda"

Terminado el desayuno Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron a su clase de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, donde Ron casi provoca que el Hinkypunk que había llevado Hagrid a la clase, se escapara de su pequeña jaula de la cólera por los gestos burlones que el pelirrojo le dirigía.

El día pasó demasiado rápido para el gusto de Harry, quien se debatía entre una sensación de ansia e inseguridad.

La cena llegó más rápido de lo que a Harry le había parecido en la vida y tal era su nerviosismo que perdió el apetito

-Hagui, debeias comej ago – balbuceó Ron con media pierna de pollo atorada en la garganta

-Ron tiene razón, Harry – dijo Hermione mirando de reojo con desaprobación al pelirrojo. Ambos ya se habían acostumbrado a la esporádica perdida de apetito de su amigo, y sabían también que aunque le preguntaran la causa, éste no soltaría palabra. – Estaba pensando que hoy podríamos ir a tomar el té con Hagrid en su cabaña – dijo la chica entusiasmada – creo que él podría ayudarnos con la investigación de Pociones, tengo algunas dudas sobre el uso de la bilis de Hinkypunk. Podría ser a las seis? – terminó la chica, esperando que ambos jóvenes accedieran con gusto como de costumbre. Pero mientras Ron asentía con un gesto displicente, Harry evitaba la mirada de Hermione, lo cual despertó suspicacia en la Gryffindor.

-mmm… yo estoy muy cansado – dijo Harry, de forma muy poco convincente – vallan ustedes… yo prefiero descansar en la… sala común…mmm – terminó de decir el moreno, "seamos sinceros… esto de mentir nunca se me ha dado bien…" adoptando la expresión más inocente que le podía salir ese momento. "Y si les cuento lo de la cita con Malfoy?..." dijo una vocecita ingenua en su cabeza. "Acaso estás orate? Eso jamás!… acaso quieres que comiencen con lo de… _no vallas, Harry…debe ser una trampa, Harry… vamos contigo, Harry…_ madura un poco, no tienes que darles registro de todo lo que ocurre en tu vida! ".

Por alguna razón Harry hizo más caso a esta segunda voz más agresiva y no les dijo nada a sus amigos sobre la reunión con Draco.

Ron y Hermione salieron por el hueco del retrato a las cinco y media, dejando solo a Harry en la sala común, cosa rara no había mucha gente, por lo que Harry pudo sentarse a sus anchas en el sofá más cercano a la chimenea, se cubrió con una manta que había cerca para disimular que iba a dormir un rato mientras se despedía de sus amigos pero si hubiera estado un poco menos nervioso y más atento habría notado que Hermione lo observaba con cierto recelo.

Cuando leyó en el gran reloj de la sala común las seis menos cuarto su corazón dio un vuelco y se paró del sofá como su hubiera tenido un resorte en el trasero.

Se puso la capa del uniforme y se encaminó a la vieja aula de transformaciones del tercer piso. Sentía que las piernas le temblaban ligeramente y que cada paso retumbaba demasiado en las paredes del corredor que llevaba al salón.

Muchas cosas pasaban por su mente en el camino, "Es la primera ves que vamos a reunirnos solos, sin nadie más… mmm… podríamos hacer muchas cosas solos…" una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro, imágenes de escenas soñadas, donde podía arrinconar al frívolo Slytherin contra la pared y saborearlo a su antojo, morder esos labios lejanos, asir esas delicadas caderas, lamer esa piel albina tan anhelada, oír su aterciopelada voz acalorada por el libido, y lo mejor… ver esos ojos gris claro entrecerrados y ansiosos, deseosos de él.

"Aleja eso de tu mente, Harry… eso solo me recuerda más lo que jamás podré tener…"

Levantó la vista, se encontraba frente a la puerta de salón sin saber muy bien como había llegado.

"Bien, aquí vamos…"

Giró la perilla despacio, no quería parecer muy emocionado por llegar, si es que Draco ya estaba adentro.

Al entrar se encontró un cuadro sencillamente hermoso, Draco se encontraba sentado en el zócalo de la ventana, tenía una expresión en el rostro que Harry nunca le había visto, era anhelante, pero dolorida, cansada pero pacifica, su rostro níveo se apreciaba aún más pálido por la cristalina luz de la luna así como sus cabellos parecían más que rubios, cuajados de plata, la luz de luna parecía acariciar su pálida piel como una madre que adula a su único hijo, Draco mantenía los ojos cerrados en respuesta a esas caricias, pero cuando éstos se abrieron, Harry se quedó silenciosamente sin aliento, llegando a la clara conclusión de que Draco, sentado allí en esa ventana, era lo más sublime que hubieran visto sus ojos en su corta vida.

Por un momento casi creyó que se encontraba soñando nuevamente y que podría lanzarse a los brazos del etéreo Slytherin y saciar sus ganas de adorarlo, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en la realidad, cuando oyó la silbante voz de Draco.

-Tantos años viéndome, Potter, y recién caes en cuenta de mi perfección? – Draco lo observaba sin moverse de su asiento, viéndolo sólo de soslayo.

-Vamos a… empezar con el trabajo, no, a eso vinimos – dijo Harry rápidamente, desviando la vista hacia una mesa que estaba a su izquierda. "Dios, como pude permitirme delatarme de esa forma… estúpido, estúpido, estúpido…"

Harry comenzó a desempolvar un poco la mesa y puso sus cosas sobre ella, sacó pergamino, su pluma y un tintero mientras sentía como Draco se sentaba a su lado.

Hubo un silencio incómodo por un momento, como si ambos estuvieran calculando las palabras exactas por decir.

Cuando Harry escuchó un sonido como de metal golpeando madera a su lado, miró de reojo y vio que Draco colocaba un caldero mediano sobre la mesa, mientras sacada una lámpara con mecha de su mochila.

-Qué es eso? – dijo Harry sin pensar.

-Eso, es un caldero y nosotros los magos lo utilizamos para preparar pociones, Potter – dijo Draco con desidia como si tratara con el más estúpido de los muggles.

-Quiero decir, que para qué lo has traído, no íbamos a preparar la poción hoy, Malfoy – respondió Harry como si le ordenara al rubio que guardara las cosas más rápido de lo que las había sacado.

-Mira cara-rajada, elegí este sitio precisamente para que no nos vea nadie juntos, entiendes, no me gustaría que alguno de mis compañeros me viera siquiera a tres metros de ti sin que te arroje una maldición encima, además de eso no estoy dispuesto a malgastar mi valioso tiempo reuniéndome contigo cada noche, por lo que hoy comenzaremos y terminaremos este trabajo, por eso traje mi caldero, Potter – dijo casi escupiendo el apellido de Harry – para preparar de una ves la poción desvanecedora.

Harry presionó con fuerza sus puños, sentía la humillación latente como una bomba en su pecho, cómo podría sentir amor por una persona asi, por quien le humillaba de esa forma, "NO… no es amor, es simple deseo, lujuria reprimida" miró de reojo al rubio, éste sacaba ingredientes en tubos de ensayo de su mochila, Harry se concentró en sus manos, nuevamente imágenes de sueños anteriores volaron por su mente, esas finas y blancas manos acariciando su pecho, rasguñando sus espalda… "Estan solos aquí… podrías someterlo y saciar tus deseos ahora mismo" Harry reconoció la voz en su cabeza que le había dicho antes que no le dijera a sus amigos sobre la reunión con Draco "podrías hacerlo tuyo esta noche y luego un simple obliviate lo haría olvidar todo… sin huellas ni testigos" "Noooooooooooo, nunca!... jamás mancharía su piel de esa manera!"

-Vas a hacer algo, Potter, o solo vas a quedarte allí sentado como un autista?

Harry parpadeó un par de veces como saliendo de un trance y fijó sus atención en Draco.

-Dime qué hago, Malfoy – dijo intentando alejar esas voces de su cabeza.

Draco lo miró de forma extraña un momento y luego le pasó unas raíces en una tablita

-Corta la raíz de achicoria

El tiempo transcurrió lento, pero menos tenso después de eso, de rato en rato Harry y Draco se dirigían algunas palabras, solo lo preciso para elaborar la poción.

-Y… qué más sabes de esta poción, Malfoy? – se atrevió a preguntar Harry sin el valor de mirar al Slytherin. Éste pareció sorprenderse en un primer momento para luego contestar con tranquilidad.

-Sé que Paracelso tardó tres años en desarrollarla y que ayudó a muchos magos y brujas a cruzar caminos que eran vigilados por guardias con órdenes de ejecutar a cualquiera que les pudiera parecer sospechoso de hechicería.

-mmm…

-Y bueno, sé cómo elaborarla! – dijo Draco con cháchara. A lo que Harry esbozó una sonrisa, que sin embargo, no pasó desapercibida.

-Te burlas de mi, Potter? – dijo Draco elevando una aristocrática ceja.

-No…no.. Malfoy, es solo – Harry no hallaba las palabras que necesitaba – que no sabría como hacer todo esto solo… - terminó mientras pulverizaba las semillas de centeno con una gran piedra.

Hubo un nuevo silencio después de esa pequeña confesión, Harry pensó que Draco reaccionaria con su habitual arrogancia y le diría algo como "Obviamente, no podrías hacer nada solo, miserable media sangre" o "Si por mi fuera, así sería, Potter"… pero ni la una ni la otra fueron la respuesta del rubio.

-Pues… no te acostumbres, Potter – dijo como si de la sorpresa no le saliera otra cosa que decir.

Harry lo miró a los ojos instintivamente y Draco le imito el acto, quedando ambos en una posición nueva, claro que se habían mirado a los ojos muchas veces, pero esta ves era diferente, no había odio ni amenaza en los ojos de ninguno, había anhelo en la esmeralda, pero… y en la gris, Harry no lo sabía, solo sabía que él estaba a unos centímetros, "está a unos centímetros…" el corazón le palpitaba tan fuerte que parecía que iba a salírsele del pecho… y por un momento temió que Draco pudiera escucharlo, no pudo evitar entreabrir sus labios con anticipación… sentía sus manos que estaban sobre sus rodillas temblando ligeramente y no pudo impedir tragar saliva sonoramente, Draco no se movía, ni reflejaba sentimiento alguno en sus ojos, tal vez un atisbo de expectación. Solo el sonido burbujeante de la poción se oía dentro del salón "Es ahora… lo sé. Es ahora o nunca." se dijo Harry intentando acumular todo el valor que le era posible, su rostro se acercó unos milímetros al del ansiado Slytherin cuando éste giró su rostro mirando hacia la puerta. Dejando a Harry congelado de la impresión.

-Lo último que necesito para la poción es un poco de agua purificada. – dijo Malfoy como si tuviera mucha prisa por alejarse de Harry – iré a traerla. – dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la puerta. – Mientras tanto hecha el polvo de cuerno de unicornio, es… la botellita de tapa puntiaguda. – terminó el rubio en un susurro antes de atravesar la puerta.

Harry se quedó observando la poción, no había mirado siquiera al rubio desde que volteó su rostro cuando intentó besarlo. Su mente estaba vacía, como si le hubieran arrebatado la capacidad de pensar. No supo cuanto tiempo se quedó así, pero le pareció una eternidad, una eternidad solo… de pronto recordó la última instrucción que le había dado Draco, con un suspiro de desesperanza paseó su mirada por la mesa llena de frascos. Ubicó uno de tapa alargada con un delicado polvito entre blanco y rosa claro. Recordaba que todos los unicornios eran blancos, "pero, rosa claro?" se rascó la cabeza con indecisión ocasionando que algunos cabellos se le cayeran. Oyó de repente unos pasos que se precipitaban al aula.

Rápidamente desenroscó el frasquito y vertió su contenido en la poción que del color azul marino que tenía cambió a uno lavanda. "Espero que esto sea normal…" Harry la revolvió para ver si regresaba a su color anterior pero el líquido se quedó igual, puso el frasquito donde había estado justo cuando Draco entró cargando un vasito lleno de agua.

Harry mantenía la mirada gacha, cuando Draco vertió el agua en la poción.

-Ya está lista – dijo Draco revolviéndola suavemente. Para luego verter un poco en el vasito que antes había contenido el agua purificada. – Tengo el antídoto preparado – dijo sacando un frasco con un líquido mostaza de su mochila. – La probaré, tomaré el antídoto y luego podré irme a dormir y olvidar que estuve aquí contigo… - terminó Draco con desidia. Harry se limitó a mirar hacia la ventana, donde horas antes había contemplado a Draco en todo su esplendor, sintió su corazón encogerse mientras oía el sonido de la garganta del Slytherin que tomaba la poción. Volteó con ganas de ver a través de él, con ganas de no volverlo a ver "MIENTES".

Pero al voltear se encontró nuevamente la mirada plateada y los cabellos dorados.

-No funciona – dijo Harry confundido. – Puedo verte Malfoy.

Draco adoptó también una expresión de desconcierto, miró hacia todas direcciones como reflexionando en qué podía haberse equivocado cuando fijo su vista en el fondo del aula. Se fue alejando de Harry, pero éste le siguió intrigado por ver lo que observaba tan atentamente.

Al llegar a la pared Harry vio el marco de bronce labrado de un inmenso espejo, fijo su vista en el reflejo, su cicatriz era, como siempre, lo más saltante de su rostro. Pero al buscar el reflejo del otro, no lo halló, de inmediato volteó y se encontró con el rubio parado a su lado, viendo con el mismo desconcierto el espejo. Harry observó nuevamente el espejo y luego a Draco de nuevo un par de veces más. Pero siempre era el mismo resultado. El rubio estaba a su lado, podía verlo a su lado pero no en el espejo.

Malfoy se bebió de una el antídoto y fijó su vista nuevamente en el espejo, pero nada pasó. Su expresión saltó de una de confusión completa a una de molestia y luego a una aterrorizada conforme pasaban los minutos y el espejo no devolvía su reflejo.

-Qué demonios? – murmuró el rubio y Harry lo vio golpear el espejo con las palmas de sus manos con desesperación y luego con los puños como si quisiera introducirse en él, pero nada pasaba. Después de rendirse, solo se oyó su respiración agitada en el aula. Harry no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando, significaba que Draco era invisible, pero él podía verlo y oírlo. Entonces el rubio se giró para mirarlo. Harry pensó encontrar odio nuevamente en las orbes grises, pero estas no mostraban ni arrogancia, ni odio, ni venganza, sino todo lo contrario. Harry vio reflejado en ellas temor, desasosiego y vulnerabilidad. Esto último fue lo que más le conmovió.

* * *

OK OK… sé que me ha quedado un poco largo, pero es que quería terminar esta parte en este capi… espero que les haya gustado como quedó!

Ah! Pobre Draquito ahora a ver como le cae a su autoestima el que nadie lo pueda ver ni oir jijijijijiji q mala q soy Muajajajajajajaja! Porfis porfis REVIEWS! SINO NO HAY CONTINUACIÓN, ES ESTO UNA AMENAZA? SIP! P

Respuesta a los reviews:

VialindaPotter: Gracias por las palabritas de aliento! aquí ta la continuación, espero que te guste tanto como el primer chapter!

Riku Lupin: Que bueno q te haya gustado, ahora van a ir pasando muchas más cositas a nuestra parejita, ya se vienen cositas bien interesantes jijijiji en cuanto a lo de los reviews de anonimos, no sabia como activar eso, asi q después de una busqueda exhaustiva lo logré activar! Gracias por el consejo!

Gata89: Gracias por las palabritas! De veras que me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo. Te parece creativo el tema? En realidad cuando se me ocurrió me dije "Como no lo había pensado antes?" y como comente antes salio de una noche fria, mucho espacio en mi habitación y una imagen de Tom Felton con escoba y túnica de quidittch jejejejeje…

Jules BlackMalfoy: Me alegra q t haya gustado el fic! Te gusta como describo? Gracias! En realidad ni yo misma entiendo muy bien mi estilo… unas veces soy muy simplista en las descripciones y otras detallo tanto q temo aburrir a los lectores buuuuuuuu pero espero que este capi sea de tu agrado, a ver si me dejas otro review y me dices q t pareció!

OlgaxTomFelton1: De verdad te gusto el sumary? Jajajaja y eso q yo considero q los hago pésimo, gracias por el aliento! En realidad ha habido otros fics abandonados a su suerte en mi carrera, ya me saltó el remordimiento, tienes razón el dejarlos incompletos es como traicionarme, pero en realidad aunq me desanimaba el que nadie los leyera, me sirvieron como de ensayos para perfilarme a algo q me gustara de verdad, y espero haberlo alcanzado con Invisible atracción, y creeme, mientras haya aunq sea 1 review, habrá Invisible atracción xq este bebé sí q me ha gustado y no pienso abandonarlo :)

Fallen Fan: Aquí ta el segundo capi! Espero que te haya gustado! En realidad si eres un poquito paciente verás lo bueno q se va a poner jijijiji ya tengo unas escenitas bien planeaditas q estoy segura les va a gustar! Yo también espero no decepcionarte a ver si me dejas otro review para q me des tu valiosísima opinión

Haruko FLCL: Si psssss pobe Harry él es the Draco´s Doll jijijijiji…XD hace unos dias leí eso en una pagina slash y me encantó la frase, creo q describe bien a Harry en este capi, espero q este te haya gustado tanto o más q el otro. Yo también soy una super fan de los fics Zabini/Seamus asi q de hecho q vas a ver más de eso por aquí ;)

Gracias a todos por los reviews asi q… ya q leyeron el fic y sus respuestas q esperan para darle de nuevo al botoncito lila y opinar!


	3. You can´t say

Oaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a todos! aquí ta el tercer capiiiiiiiii este lo empecé y terminé en solo dos dias! Tiempo récord para mí q usualmente escribo toda la semana un poco pa subir el capi al fin de semana, pero este capi fluyó de mi imaginación rapidito… bueno ahora sí los dejo sin más demoras con el capi, aquí taaaaaaaaaa

Ah! Y una cosa más! REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS! Es todo lo q pido al q lea este humilde fic :)

Chapter3: You can´t say

Draco yacía en el suelo, de espaldas a Harry, arrodillado frente al enorme espejo.

Harry sentía unas ganas de abrazarlo que difícilmente podía contener. Observándolo allí, abandonado en el suelo, como un ángel al que de pronto le cortaron las alas y sufre por la desesperanza de no poder volar.

Se acercó un paso más hacia él e instintivamente su mano se aproximó hasta casi rozar el hombro del Slytherin. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró despacio de la impotencia. Acarició con adoración el aire sobre el hombro de Draco, para luego retirar su mano rápidamente cuando el rubio comenzó a levantarse.

Curiosamente no le importaba que Draco le hubiera visto hacerlo a través del espejo "Ya no tiene caso fingir… ya debe saberlo" pensó con un sentimiento agridulce.

Draco pasó por su lado sin mirarlo siquiera. Avanzaba de nuevo hacia la mesa, Harry lo siguió con la mirada. Iba a hablar cuando Draco intentó levantar su caldero pero sus manos pasaron a través de él. Volvió a intentarlo, una, dos, tres veces, pero sus manos eran incapaces de tomarlo, intentó entonces tomar su mochila pero sucedió lo mismo, los tubos de ensayo, la tablita para picar, la pluma, el fino cuchillo de trozar, todos atravesaban sus manos. Harry sentía su corazón encogerse nuevamente, pero esta ves aumentado con un aguijonazo de culpabilidad mientras veía a Draco intentando tocar cualquier cosa desesperadamente. Cuando de pronto volteó hacia Harry con una mirada desenfocada de furia y miedo.

-TÚ ME HICISTE ESTO MALDITO POTTER! – gritaba mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente a Harry con el puño levantado.

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de asestarle el golpe a Harry, éste le contuvo por la muñeca, forcejearon un instante, cuando Draco cayó en cuenta de que Harry podía tocarlo, de pronto le tomó la mano como si temiera caerse a un abismo si no se sostenía de él, le remangó la túnica y comenzó a estrujarle el brazo, luego el pecho, y el cuello, Harry intentaba capturar su mirada, confundido por los actos del Slytherin.

-Puedo tocarte… - musitó Draco – puedo tocarte… tal ves no surta efecto con las personas… tal ves no pueden verme pero sí tocarme. – y con esto salió disparado del aula, Harry dudó un instante para luego seguirlo, cuando salió lo vio doblar por una esquina a la izquierda, lo siguió por un amplio corredor que iba a una escalera de mármol que descendía, izquierda nuevamente, derecha y otra escalera, esta ves de mármol negro. Cuando se detuvo agitado por la carrera distinguió a Draco frente a él.

_-Temps de doleur _– exclamó el rubio y se quedó viendo la pared que tenía enfrente como si esperara que algo pasara, pero no ocurría nada. – _Temps de doleur!_ – repitió Draco pero todo seguía igual, entonces Harry lo vio desesperarse nuevamente, golpear con verdadera furia la pared de piedra hasta que sus puños se empezaron a lastimar, pero a Draco parecía no importarle. – _TEMPS DE DOLEUR!_ – gritaba una y otra ves, cuando recién Harry cayó en cuenta de que se debían encontrar en la entrada de la casa Slytherin y que Draco gritaba una y otra ves lo que debía ser la contraseña para entrar, lo cual por alguna razón no funcionaba. Intentó detener al Slytherin que seguía arremetiendo contra la pared pero éste lo empujó violentamente hacia un lado, causando que Harry casi cayera al suelo.

Los puños del rubio comenzaban a sangrar débilmente, cuando Harry, se adelantó a la pared y pronunció las palabras que había estado repitiendo Draco una y otra ves.

-_Temps de doleur_ – Inmediatamente la pared sólida de roca comenzó a evaporarse en una niebla verdosa. Harry vio a Draco adelantársele nuevamente para atravesar la niebla, al otro lado había un corredor estrecho y frío que daba el aspecto de ser un túnel subterráneo, Harry distinguía claramente a Draco delante de él, y una luz amarillenta al final del túnel, una estancia amplia les dio la bienvenida cuando lo atravesaron.

Harry caminaba despacio y con cautela, ya que reconocía que no se encontraba en un lugar muy seguro.

La sala común de Slytherin no había cambiado nada desde que él y Ron habían entrado en ella en su segundo año, pero las circunstancias en las que se encontraba ahora eran muy diferentes, pensó con amargura y desolación al mirar de reojo a Draco que se encontraba a su lado intentando sujetar una antorcha que, como todo lo demás, atravesaba sus manos como si éste fuera un fantasma.

Cuando repentinamente oyó un movimiento en los muebles que les daban la espalda, frente a la chimenea en el centro de la sala, Harry instintivamente jaló a Draco, quien parecía encontrarse en shock y se ocultaron detrás de un librero cercano.

-No es eso… es que aún no estoy seguro de esto… del todo… - a Harry se le cayó la mandíbula de la sorpresa al reconocer la voz trémula de Seamus.

-Yo puedo ayudarte a que te sientas seguro, Finnegan – Draco parpadeó volviendo a la realidad al escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo, Blaise Zabinni.

Harry y Draco separaron un par de libros de un estante para observar la escena.

El irlandés se paró del mueble como si el asiento le quemara y retrocedió visiblemente nervioso hacia la pared. Blaise se levantó también del sofá pero con diversión en el rostro y con movimientos lentos se acercó al Gryffindor que retrocedió hasta encontrarse con la pared, suavemente acarició la mejilla de éste con el dorso de su mano, el irlandés en respuesta cerró los ojos e inclinó su cabeza hacia aquella mano suspirando despacio, Blaise movió sus dedos para acariciarle lentamente los labios, Seamus abrió sus ojos entre curioso y anhelante, Blaise le miró transmitiéndole todas las ansias y el deseo contenido, lo cual causó un estremecimiento de placer en el irlandés, al segundo siguiente Blaise se encontraba devorando con hambre esos labios sonrosados de los que tantas ganas tenía, Seamus se sujetó a la pared para no caerse, sentía sus rodillas temblando, pero aún así respondió el beso dócilmente.

Blaise lo sujetó de las caderas acercándolo más hacia él y rompió el beso, al punto en que el irlandés dejó escapar un débil gemido, se dedicó a morderle y besarle el cuello dejando puntos rojos en la blanca piel.

-Te deseo Finnegan… Seamus… - le susurró al oído, con vos ronca. Al tiempo que le asió con más fuerza de las caderas para rozar sus miembros por encima de la ropa.

-Ah!... Blaise… - gimió el Gryffindor.

Harry y Draco observaban la escena atónitos, luego se miraron el uno al otro como avergonzados cada uno por su amigo, pero esto no duró mucho tiempo, Draco salió de su escondite rápidamente y se dirigió hacia los jóvenes amantes que parecían no sentir sus pasos retumbar en la habitación como sí hacía Harry.

Draco se paró justo frente a ellos mientras seguían besándose como si no fueran a vivir mañana.

-COMO TE ATREVES A TRAER A UN GRYFFINDOR Y A BESUQUEARTE CON ÉL EN NUESTRA SALA COMÚN! – exclamó Draco en un grito que Harry pensó que todo Hogwarts debía haber escuchado. Pero los amantes ni se inmutaron, Blaise ya comenzaba a soltar el nudo de la corbata de Seamus mientras lo encaminaba hacia la puerta que se encontraba al otro lado de la sala cuando Draco intentó jalonearlo del puño de la túnica, pero ante la enorme sorpresa del rubio, sus manos atravesaron la piel de su amigo, la pareja desapareció un momento después atravesando la puerta que Harry imaginó, llevaba a los cuartos de los alumnos.

Draco nuevamente se ensimismó allí parado en medio de la sala común de su casa, donde nadie podía oírlo, ni verlo, ni sentirlo… como si en realidad, no estuviera allí.

Harry salió lentamente de su escondite, mirando con cautela a Draco, entendía que en el estado en que estaba eran impredecibles sus reacciones. Pero cuánta no habrá sido su sorpresa, cuando lo observó encogerse en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas, como si temiera que pudieran pisotearlo de un momento a otro. En un impulso salido de lo profundo de Harry, se acercó a Draco y se inclinó para abrazarlo, acunándolo en sus brazos, tocándolo para que éste no se sintiera irreal, lo aferró contra su pecho meciéndolo, con cuidado, como si llevara lo más precioso de la Tierra, sintió el cuerpo tenso de Draco relajarse entre sus brazos, no se movía pero Harry sabía que su contacto lo tranquilizaba, de alguna forma lo sentía, lo ayudó a levantarse despacio para no perturbarlo.

-Y ahora que haré… - dijo Draco más para sí que para Harry.

-Lo primero que debes hacer, es descansar ahora. – dijo Harry, no sabía si era por el cargo de conciencia o por otra cosa que sentía el fuerte impulso de proteger y cuidar de Draco.

-Crees que puedo quedarme así, tan tranquilo y dormir, Potter? – dijo Draco con amargura y sin embargo aún enredado en los brazos de Harry, como si estuviera demasiado cansado para moverse.

-Yo solo creí…

-Qué te necesitaba, Potter? – dijo Draco soltándose raudamente del abrazo. – No te necesito miserable media sangre… NO TE NECESITO! DÉJAME EN PAZ, DÉJAME SOLO! – comenzó a gritar nuevamente – alejándose cada ves más de Harry, éste lo miraba confundido, a pesar de todos los insultos y de la humillación aún podía abrigar un sentimiento de amparo y pertenencia hacia el rubio, mientras escuchaba sin escuchar los insultos y lo veía alejarse tambaleante.

Harry se percató de que Draco comenzaba a palidecer y a perder estabilidad, cuando de un momento a otro el rubio movió la cabeza a un lado como si hubiera recibido una punzada de dolor y cayó lánguidamente hacia delante. Harry corrió para recibirlo en sus brazos antes de que tocara el suelo, se había desmayado, "será esto consecuencia de la poción" pensó Harry con preocupación, lo abrazó aún más fuerte contra él un momento, luego acomodó su cabeza contra su pecho y con cuidado, como si el rubio fuera a quebrarse lo cargó entre sus brazos.

Atravesó la puerta por donde habían desaparecido momentos antes Seamus y Blaise, habían una bifurcación, "izquierda" por simple suerte llegó a los dormitorios de los chicos, cada alumno tenia su propia habitación, el nombre estaba indicado en la puerta junto con una imagen representativa, después de un rato de buscar, Harry que ya empezaba a sentir el peso de Draco, se encontró con la puerta de su habitación, sonrió al ver la imagen de un Dragón durmiente bajo su nombre, afortunadamente la puerta no se encontraba sellada y pudo entrar con el Slytherin desmayado en brazos.

La habitación era amplia, decorada con motivos verdes y plateados, una gran cama con dosel, más grande que la suya, veladores de madera oscura y acabados en ocre, una pequeña biblioteca a la derecha repleta de libros tras un escritorio de la misma madera y adornos, a la izquierda una cómoda igual con un gran espejo, al lado de la cual había una puerta a lo que Harry imaginó sería el baño, y una pequeña chimenea, que Harry encendió apenas dejó a Draco recostado en la cama.

Se sentó a un lado de la cama y lo observó dormir, estaba seguro de que ahora estaba dormido, con todas las experiencias que tenía en esa área podía reconocer la diferencia entre el dormir y el seguir desmayado. Se veía tan apacible así, descansando, sereno y hermoso como un ángel, Harry apartó unos cabellos que caían por sus ojos y aprovechó para rozar suavemente la mejilla del Slytherin, fijó luego sus ojos en las manos del rubio, estaban lastimadas, el solo hecho de verlas así le hizo sentir el peor ser de la Tierra, "Es mi culpa… es mi culpa… todo esto es mi maldita culpa…" pensaba mientras conjuraba unas vendas y un líquido para limpiar las heridas del rubio, con delicadeza curó las heridas y las vendó, lo observó nuevamente, sus párpados caídos y su imagen de debilidad le llenaron el corazón de ternura, se recostó a su lado con su rostro a unos pocos centímetros de el de Draco, de sus ojos de pestañas largas, de su naricita respingada, de sus labios rosa que contrastaban deliciosamente con su piel albina, Harry inconcientemente se acercaba hacia ellos, sintió la respiración de Draco acariciando sus labios, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de cometer y cerró sus ojos tratando de contener lo que su cuerpo le rogaba a gritos y se alejó lentamente de él.

Miró por una pequeña ventana circular que había cerca del techo, la habitación, ya que se encontraba en las mazmorras estaba bajo tierra, y la ventanita dejaba ver el ras del suelo de lo jardines del colegio, ahora cubiertos de una fina capa de nieve. "Por eso hace tanto frío, esta nevando…" pensó Harry, observo nuevamente a Draco a su lado, con sutileza lo acercó hacia él, recostando su cabeza en su pecho y conjuró una manta de lanilla para cubrirlos, le acarició el rostro con adoración nuevamente, avivó el fuego con la varita y abrazó a Draco para darle calor, ya se estaba quedando dormido cuando sintió un brazo rodeando su cintura y una mano aristocrática posarse en su pecho, "si esto es un sueño, no quiero despertar…" fue su último pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

Q les pareció!

Antes de responder los reviews tengo unas cosillas q decirles.

Primero sobre la contraseña de la casa de Slytherin, _Temps de doleur_ es un fragmento de un poema de Eustache Deschamps q me enseñaron en clase de Historia, no sé si es francés o latín… pero me gusto así q lo puse. Significa, como ya lo habrán deducido tiempo de dolor.

Otra cosita, la parte de la imagen debajo de cada nombre la leí una ves en un fic, pero he leído tantos q ya ni me acuerdo en cual fue jejejejejeje así q si alguien sale por allí reclamando esa parte (suponiendo q sea el verdadero dueño) le concedo el reclamo.

Fin de mis notitas

A continuación respuesta a los reviews:

Riku Lupin: Espero q este capi también te haya gustado! Tienes razón! Draco es un bobito por apartarse pero a ver si la proxima ves hace lo mismo jejejejeje allí noma t dejo pa no adelantarte otras cosillas.

OlgaxTomFelton1: Ojala este capi también te haya gustado! No es tan largo pero prometo trabajar en eso más, ya q varias personas me han dicho q les gustan así los capis, y en cuanto a la preguntilla, espero q este capi t ayude a entrever en la coraza esa d orgullo q tiene Draco, pa q lo descubras por ti misma.

Gata89: Sip las cosas van pasando ligeramente, pa q no se aburran pssss :) en cuanto a lo q les salio mal en la pocion, misma JK Rowling solo diré q más adelante se conocerá la respuesta, pero una pista esencial está en la descripción del capi.

HarukoFLCL: Aquí también ay un pedacito de esta parejita (Zabinni/Seamus) q me encanta, espero q te haya gustado. Sip pobe Harry ta más frito q el pollo del KFC, y en cuanto a Draco, ya sabes q él es todo un cofrecito de sorpresas, ya veremos como trata a nuestro Harry, contando q él puede darle la felicidad más grande de la Tierra, pero también el peor de los infiernos!

FallenFan: Gracias por la opinión! Y las adulaciones son bien recibidas jejejejejeje en serio gracias! Te gustó como quedó la consecución de las escenas? Gracias! xq a veces siento q toy yendo muy lento y a veces muy rapido! Pero si t gusta lo seguiré como hasta ahora!

Jules BlackMalfoy: Gracias, gracias! De verdad q me has levantado el ánimo! Espero q este capi t haya gustado también, aunq como ya habrás notado soy pésima para describir muebles en habitaciones buuuuuu pero espero q en general t haya gustado :) intento no ser demasiado detallista, sino describir lo necesario para q el lector se haga la imagen mental q dices, y me alegra saber q lo he logrado!

Conacha: si psssss el argumento promete si o no? Esperate un poquitito noma y veras q se pone mejor todavía, intento subir los capis sin mucho tiempo de demora así q ya prontito ves el nuevo capi por aquí.

Sayuri Hiro: Gracias! Siiiiiiiiiii soy mala! Muajajajajajajajaja pero a ver si t ha gustado este capiiii, de verdad espero no arruinarlo, aunq hasta ahora me gusta como va quedando. Nuevamente gracias!

Bueno ahora q ya leyeron su capi y sus respuestas, QUÉ ESPERAN PA DEJAR UN NUEVO COMENTARIO:) ya los dejo xq son las 3:00 am y tengo q dormir aunq sea un poco antes de mi clase de mañana… byes.


	4. True Love!

Oaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a todo el mundo! Al fin aquí está el cuarto capi! Les soy sincera, si el tercero fluyó rapidito, este… bueno… también habría sido así si hubiera tenido más tiempo para escribir… pero esq esta semana con la universidad, mi chaparrito (mi enamorado), mi cumpleaños que ya se aproxima, es el 15 de este mes, o sea el sábado…( jejejeje se aceptan felicitaciones de cumple por adelantado :) y mis ganas de hacer un capi laaaaaaaaaargo que las satisficiera a todas! Pues, me demoré más! Pero yaaaaaaa aquí esta. Con cariñito para que lo disfruten! De verdad esta bien laaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo SED FELICES :)

Chapter4: True love!

Corría sonriente por uno de los amplios pasillos exteriores de Hogwarts que daba a los jardines, sonriente como hacia mucho no se permitía… con esa sonrisa de los niños cuando han recibido sus regalos de navidad, su cabello se agitaba por el viento despeinándose aún más, iba cada ves más rápido, en una efusión de alegría tan profunda que le parecía que hacía años no sentía aire tan puro entrar a sus pulmones, se detuvo un momento, agitado por la carrera, para apreciar el gras cubierto de nieve y el cielo azul rojizo del amanecer, para luego encaminarse nuevamente hacia las cocinas, una ves más la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, no debía demorarse, la mayoría de los estudiantes estaba a punto de levantarse seguramente.

Su sonrisa se amplió aún más al recordar cómo había despertado hacia instantes.

FlashBack

Un movimiento lento hizo despertar al moreno Gryffindor, se había quedado dormido con las gafas puestas y esto causaba que le dolieran un poco las sienes, abrió sus ojos, la habitación verde y plateada le dio la bienvenida, de inmediato una lluvia de imágenes de lo ocurrido el día anterior cruzó su mente "Draco" giró su cabeza hacia su derecha y allí estaba el Slytherin, aún recostado en la cama apoyado en su lado izquierdo orientado hacia él, pero más alejado de lo que recordaba haberlo tenido anoche, observando con concentración sus manos vendadas, jugueteando con los extremos de las vendas que se habían soltado un poco, cuando dirigió su mirada hacia Harry .Silencio.

-¿Porqué hiciste esto? – preguntó el Slytherin con voz neutral, descansando sus manos en la almohada verde botella que estaba bajo la cabeza de Harry. Éste las observó con adoración y acercó su mano derecha para acariciarlas con la punta de sus dedos, como si temiera que fueran a quebrarse con un toque brusco, Draco lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos, abrió la boca para decir algo pero Harry fue más rápido.

-Porqué fue mi culpa… y porque yo te… - Harry lo miró a los ojos, aún no estaba seguro de lo que realmente sentía por el rubio, antes había pensado que era solo deseo, libido contenido, pero la noche anterior… recordaba haber sentido mucho más que eso, una presión en su pecho cuando lo vio caer desmayado en la sala común, angustia por su palidez y debilidad, la urgencia de protegerlo y velar por él, no podía engañarse, era algo más lo que provocaba la presencia de Draco en él, pero no estaba seguro de confesarlo, temía demasiado ser lastimado - …porque te quiero ayudar – terminó de decir, desviando sus ojos de la mirada plateada.

Draco apartó sus manos lentamente de la almohada.

-Culpabilidad… - dijo Draco, que se enderezó en la cama mirando al techo, más para sí mismo que para Harry – ¿culpabilidad¿lástima? Eso es lo que sientes por mi, Potter? No necesito tu compasión de gran héroe salvador… - dijo mirando nuevamente a Harry, levantándose de la cama, Harry estaba alerta por si mostraba alguna seña de debilidad nuevamente, el rubio avanzó un par de pasos hacia el baño, pero atacado por un nuevo mareo, sus piernas flaquearon y hubiera caído de no ser por los brazos de Harry que con una ágil movimiento lo sostuvieron, volvió a mirar al Gryffindor.

-Claro… San Potter tenía que estar allí para salvarme… - dijo con vos cansada.

-No lo hago simplemente por que quiera darme aires de ese "héroe" que crees… sino porque quiero hacerlo… -dijo Harry no encontrando mejores palabras que expresaran lo que sentía, sin tener que decirle que lo adoraba con todo su corazón. – Te pido por favor… que me dejes hacerlo. – terminó maravillándose de la profundidad de los ojos claros de luz de luna.

El Slytherin se había sumergido también en la mirada esmeralda, intentaba averiguar lo que ocultaba, sorpresivamente Draco Malfoy se encontró a sí mismo apreciando lo hermosos que eran los matices de verde que se mezclaban en la mirada de Harry.

Apoyó su mandíbula en el hombro de Harry para romper el contacto visual, este simple acto causó en Harry una abrumadora ola de felicidad¿significaba que Draco aceptaba su ayuda?

-No entiendo porqué me siento tan débil… - susurró el Slytherin desde el hombro de Harry. Éste que aún lo sostenía en brazos, lo ayudó a sentarse nuevamente en la cama, acomodando las almohadas para que Draco descansara cómodamente.

Éste se sentía completamente extraño recibiendo todas esas atenciones del propio Harry Potter, le parecía algo tan salido de la realidad que lo hizo dudar si lo que vivía era un sueño o no.

Harry aún sorprendido por la reacción del Slytherin al permitirle recostarlo en la cama, acomodaba la manta para cubrirlo, una vez lo hubo hecho, se sentó al borde de la cama para observarlo, el Slytherin evitó su mirada. Harry no sabía que más decir. Por encima de todo, la situación le pareció algo cómica, le había ofrecido su ayuda al rubio cuando ni siquiera sabía qué podrían hacer.

Ambos jóvenes se miraban de reojo como si se les hubiera venido de golpe toda la vergüenza de la situación en la que habían quedado.

Harry miraba hacia el velador de Draco como si hubiera un circo de pulgas bailarinas encima… vio el reloj de ébano que indicaba las cinco y veinte de la mañana.

-mmm… es muy temprano… - dijo Harry, por romper la extraña tensión que se había formado.

-si… - respondió Draco con la mirada extraviada. Harry reconoció en el rubio un sentimiento bastante conocido para él, preocupación… y angustia… era obvio que el Slytherin no se encontraba bien, pero su expresión de zozobra contenida orilló a Harry a pensar rápido en una solución para ya no verla, le dolía demasiado.

-Creo que el profesor Snape podría ayudarnos – dijo Harry sin creerse él mismo que había osado pensar en Snape como "ayuda". Draco levantó una aristocrática ceja, claramente sorprendido por la idea de Harry, pero al parecer la recibió de buen agrado.

-Hasta que dices algo con sentido, Potter… - dijo Draco interesado de repente en lo que Harry podría decir. – continúa…

-Creo… - siguió Harry – que podríamos contarle lo que pasó, como elaboramos la poción y él podría decirnos qué hicimos mal y como… arreglarlo. – terminó Harry.

-Querrás decir, qué hiciste tú mal – dijo Draco perforándolo con la mirada – porque sólo a ti se te ocurriría arruinar una poción tan bien formulada – dijo con una asfixiante arrogancia.

-Podría haber sido el antídoto también… - respondió Harry defendiéndose. Estaba bien, era su culpa, pero no era para que el rubio se lo echara tan insoportablemente a la cara. Con la culpabilidad tenía suficiente. Pero cuando Draco escuchó las últimas palabras de Harry sus ojos se entrecerraron en indignación infinita.

-Cómo te atreves a pensar – dijo que en un susurro helado que a Harry le dio escalofríos – que esto es mi culpa. – Harry, al percibir que Draco estaba a punto de hacer erupción nuevamente intentó calmar la situación.

-Sólo intentaba ponerme en todos los casos… – dijo tratando vanamente de tranquilizar a la serpiente que parecía a punto de atacar. – Pero en realidad… - dijo Harry con indecisión, el Slytherin parecía enfurecerse más con el paso de los segundos y Harry sólo quería calmarlo por su bien, tanto el del rubio como el propio, ya que sabía que si éste explotaba en ira no sería una situación agradable para ninguno. – en realidad… sé que el único culpable de esto soy yo. – dijo intentando demostrarle con su mirada al Slytherin toda la culpabilidad que le atormentaba.

Draco se mostró visiblemente afectado. ¿Harry Potter estaba demostrando toda esa preocupación y culpabilidad por su estado¿El mismo Harry Potter al que él tan cruelmente había echo la vida imposible durante los últimos cinco años? Parpadeó un par de veces para cerciorarse de que no estaba soñando.

Miró al Gryffindor nuevamente, allí en un lado de su cama. Habiéndolo sentado en ella y arropado. Ayudándolo a pensar en cómo resolver el conflicto en que se encontraba. Claro que él había tenido la culpa, pero eso no lo obligaba a ayudarlo. Si hubiera sido todo al revés, él ni siquiera le habría dado la mano para levantarlo¿o si?

Harry levantó con reserva su rostro para mirar sus reacciones. Draco repentina e inexplicablemente se sintió atraído por los bonitos ojos esmeralda que lo observaban con algo de temor. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa por esta última reacción suya.

Harry parpadeó con incredulidad al ver casi sonreír al Slytherin. Causando tal felicidad en su interior que ésta se reflejó en una gran sonrisa.

Draco observó como el rostro de Harry se iluminó de repente con la hermosa sonrisa que le regaló. Inesperadamente se encontró respondiéndole, ampliando la suya.

Silenciosamente cerraron un acuerdo de no volver a discutir por las causas que hubieran provocado esa situación, sino de hacer lo posible por resolverlo.

Harry no podía creerse que en un día había pasado de solo dirigirse insultos y maleficios con Draco a encontrarse en su habitación, sentado al borde de su cama y dirigiéndole una correspondida sonrisa.

De pronto fijó su mirada en los labios del Slytherin, pero de una manera distinta. La que causaba ese cosquilleo en la piel, la que lo hacía, en sus noches más solitarias y necesitadas, escurrir sus manos hacia la parte más baja de su vientre para imaginar esos labios, esos mismos labios, contra los suyos, contra cada centímetro de su cuerpo, haciéndolo jadear, gemir y contorsionar su cuerpo de placer como un minino.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya esos labios no sonreían, se le mostraban entreabiertos como una desafiante invitación y humedecidos por una fina lengua, que de sólo ver le causó un ligero estremecimiento.

Draco vio los ojos de Harry obscurecerse de repente, borrando gradualmente su sonrisa. Los observó con más detenimiento y se encontró con que la dilatadísima pupila había casi tragado las esmeraldas. Y aún más, el objeto de tal mirada eran sus propios labios. Harry los observaba como un depredador que anhela con urgencia desgarrar a su presa y algo en eso le gustó… le gustó tanto que dentro de él rogó por que el Gryffindor tomara sus labios en ese mismo instante.

Harry sintió su corazón acelerarse tanto como había sucedido antes en la vieja aula de transformaciones, Draco no se movía pero eso no garantizaba que no pudiera hacerse a un lado como la última ves, la razón le decía a que debía detenerse, que no se acercara más a Malfoy, pero su corazón y sus sentidos le hormigueaban deliciosamente la piel mientras acortaba la distancia entre el Slytherin y él.

Sentía como si todo ocurriera en cámara lenta, veía los labios de Draco a cada segundo más cerca, pero era consiente de que era él el que se aproximaba a ellos.

Pronto los labios de Draco ocuparon todo el espacio dentro de la mente de Harry, solo esos labios carnosos y húmedos. En ese instante estaba tan cerca que podía percibir la anormalmente agitada respiración de Draco, sus narices se rozaban por momentos y Harry ya no pudo resistir más. "Por favor no voltees" fue lo último que pensó antes de tomar delicadamente al Slytherin de la nuca, apenas haciendo presión para acercarlo un poco más y ladear su rostro para encontrarse con los ansiados labios. Era la gloria acariciarlos, los saboreó despacio y sin precipitarse, atrapando el labio inferior del Slytherin entre los suyos, lamiéndolo apenas con la punta de su lengua para grabarse el delicioso gusto a canela, succionándolo un poco para disfrutar su suavidad, sin darse cuenta había acorralado al Slytherin contra la cabecera de la cama, mordió despacio su labio inferior conteniendo la urgencia de tomarlo allí mismo. Era adictivo, mientras más lo saboreaba más quería de él; cuando cayó en cuenta de que Draco no se movía, un atisbo de conciencia saltó a su mente como un balde de agua fría, e iba a detenerse cuando sintió unas manos enredarse en su cabello e inmediatamente después, esos labios profanados frotando los suyos y una ávida lengua lamiéndolos.

Entonces sí que Harry se sintió en el Paraíso, el toque era orgásmico, sublime e inmaculado, como Draco mismo. Las manos del Slytherin revolvían con anhelo el cabello azabache, acercándolo más, si era posible, Harry acarició con su mano desde la nuca del rubio toda su columna, sonriendo dentro del beso al sentir como Draco se estremecía levemente. El aire les comenzaba a escasear pero al no querer romper el beso, ambos se separaron todavía rozándose los labios a intervalos cortos.

Cuando Harry se separó completamente observó los labios hinchados y rojos de Draco, todavía sin creerse lo que había sucedido.

Nuevamente silencio. Cuando de pronto, el estómago de Harry dio tal gruñido que Draco por poco estalla en carcajadas, afortunadamente para el rubio y para su imagen, poseía un alto grado de autocontrol por lo que se limitó a mirar a Harry.

-Deberías bajar por algo para desayunar, Potter – dijo con su auténtica sonrisa burlona. Solo que esta ves, Harry la consideró completamente hermosa.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír nuevamente, era consiente de que debía tener el aspecto de una febril quinceañera, pero no le importó, no le importó porque había besado a Draco Malfoy y éste le había correspondido¿qué más podría pedirle a la vida? Miró distraídamente el reloj del velador nuevamente, las seis y diez de la mañana.

-Sí! eh… iré a las cocinas, seguramente aún no han servido desayuno en el Gran Comedor… - dijo Harry levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta bajo la atenta mirada y la burlona sonrisa del Slytherin. – mmm… traeré tostadas y zumo de calabaza, está bien? – dijo mientras abría la puerta pero todavía mirando a Draco con una amplia sonrisa.

-Bien – dijo el Slytherin como si en realidad no le importara nada.

-Bien!... no te muevas de aquí… - dijo el sonriente Harry aún mirándolo como si temiera que Draco escapara a cualquier descuido.

-No me moveré… - respondió Draco divertido.

-Bien! – terminó de decir Harry cuando por primera ves dejó de mirar al Slytherin y volteó, dándose en la frente con la puerta, trastabilló un poco mientras se sobaba con prisa la zona donde se había golpeado.

Draco tuvo que morder la manta de lanilla con la que Harry lo había cubierto para no desternillarse de la risa. Harry salió presuroso de la habitación cerrando la puerta quedamente. Para un segundo después asomar nuevamente la cabeza, acompañada de un mini chichón, Draco que ya no podía aguantarse más la risa tuvo que morder más fuerte la manta.

-Ya veremos quien se ríe último cuando regrese! – terminó Harry esquivando una almohada cortesía de Draco Malfoy y cerrando nuevamente la puerta.

Fin del Flashback

Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba frente a las estrechas puertas de roble de la cocina de Hogwarts. Con las mejillas sonrosadas por la carrera entró sin tocar. Adentro un sin fin de elfos domésticos iban y venían cargando platos, ollas, sartenes y vasos… pero uno de nariz especialmente puntiaguda se le acercó a Harry presuroso apenas lo vio entrar.

-Harry Potter, señor! Ha venido a visitar a Dobby! – dijo el elfo a punto con los ojos vidriosos de la emoción y apunto de estallar en lágrimas.

-Mmm… en realidad, Dobby, he venido a pedirte un favor – dijo Harry agachándose un poco hacia el elfo, dando a entender que prefería guardar el favor en secreto, Dobby aguzó sus enormes orejas de murciélago y escuchó a Harry atentamente – necesito una canasta con zumo de calabaza, tostadas y fruta para dos personas – pero cuando Harry observó que el elfo hacía ademán de ir a buscar los alimentos, le susurró algo más. – espera… necesito también poción energizante, yo sé que ustedes guardan siempre un poco para usarla si se llegan a sentir cansados. – terminó como quien negocia un producto de contrabando. Harry había escuchado, en uno de los tantos discursos a favor de los elfos que daba Hermione que éstos a veces utilizaban poción energizante, que tenía el mismo efecto en ellos que en las personas, para combatir el agotamiento que sufrían por realizar las arduas labores hogareñas, claro que su uso era muy discreto ya que se consideraba humillante y deshonroso recurrir a algún tipo de estimulante para completar las labores que les eran encargadas.

Dobby abrió muy grande sus ojos pero después de asentir vigorosamente con la cabeza se mezclo entre la multitud de elfos, para luego de un momento, volver a salir con una canasta de mimbre que cuando Harry tomó le pareció más pesada de lo que se imaginaba. El elfo lo miró con gran satisfacción y después de que Harry le dio las gracias, le guiñó un ojo y volvió a sus labores.

Harry salió rápidamente de las cocinas y estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia la sala común de Slytherin cuando se dio cuenta de que no se vería muy normal que Harry Potter entrara feliz y campante a las habitaciones de varones de sexto curso de Slytherin.

"Necesito la capa de invisibilidad" pensó encaminando sus pasos hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

-Hipocampo de oro – exclamó al llegar frente al retrato de la señora gorda. Entró sigilosamente ya que parecía que aún no despertaba nadie. Con pasos silenciosos se adentró en la sala común y luego en la habitación que compartía con sus amigos.

Podía escuchar los erráticos ronquidos de Neville y las respiraciones acompasadas de Ron y Dean.

Dejó la canasta de mimbre sobre su cama para abrir el baúl a los pies de su cama en busca de la capa, muchos trapos, su set de mantenimiento para la Saeta de Fuego, una caja con ranas de chocolate… "Donde estás…" cuando al fin la encontró mal doblada debajo del mapa del merodeador. Con una gran sonrisa la extendió cuando de pronto sintió una mano fría tomarlo del cuello, ágilmente tomó su varita escondida en el bolsillo anterior de la túnica y se separó para apuntar con ella a la cabeza de su atacante.

-Harry! Que te sucede?... soy yo! – le reclamó un más que sorprendido Ron, Harry bajó la varita con un suspiro de alivio y la guardó nuevamente dentro de la túnica.

-A donde fuiste? – le preguntó Ron rascándose la despeinada mata de pelo rojo. – no viniste a dormir en toda la noche, en donde estuviste? – le inquirió con mirada pícara.

-Eh… estuve en… mmm… en la Torre de Astronomía! Sí! allí estuve toda la noche – dijo Harry tratando de parecer lo más convincente posible. Pero Ron lo conocía bien y sabía que había algo que le estaba ocultando, eso y que además tenía una teoría que incluía a Harry y a alguna otra chica.

-En la Torre de Astronomía, eh?... y se puede saber que hacías allí hasta estas horas? – dijo apreciando su aspecto desaliñado.

-Pues… estaba… pensando – dijo Harry queriendo parecer obnubilado por un oleaje de pensamientos, ante lo último Ron decidió no preguntar más, tal vez en realidad su amigo estuviera buscando algo de privacidad para analizar su pasado y no quería interferir en eso.

-mmm… bueno, pero si una próxima ves necesitas hablar de algo – dijo Ron acercándose a Harry y rodeando sus hombros con su brazo. – recuerda que puedes contar conmigo, amigo! – terminó con una sincera sonrisa sacudiéndolo cariñosamente de los hombros.

Éste le devolvió una sonrisa algo nerviosa, no le gustaba tener que mentirle a sus amigos, pero parecía que últimamente no le quedaba de otra.

-Bueno, ahora vamos a desayunar, si? Me muero de hambre. – dijo el pelirrojo rascándose perezosamente la barriga – voy a cambiarme – Harry abrió la boca para decirle algo que le ayudara a evitar el acompañar a Ron, ya que debía llevarle el desayuno a Draco cuando se dio cuenta de que sus demás compañeros de habitación ya se encontraban despiertos y desperezándose también y de que él era el único que llevaba la capa puesta y arrugada.

-Eh Harry, que cara! Deberías asearte y cambiarte de ropa, no querrás bajar así a desayunar y decepcionar a tus admiradoras! – Dijo Dean desde un rincón mientras sacaba ropa limpia de su baúl.

Harry dudaba sobre lo que tendría que hacer cuando Ron, ya aseado y cambiado lo tomó del brazo.

-Harry, apresúrate! Hermione me amenazó con entrar a sacarnos de la habitación si no estábamos listos a tiempo hoy!

-Aún sin saber que hacer, Harry se dirigió al baño y tras lavarse la cara con agua fría se miró en el espejo "Draco" cerró los ojos y recordó la mirada vulnerable del rubio al no encontrar su reflejo en el espejo de bronce de la vieja aula de transformaciones, la carrera a la sala común de Slytherin, el desmayo, la habitación de Draco, la chimenea, las vendas en las manos blancas del rubio, sus labios suaves sobre los suyos.

-HARRY! De prisa! – la voz de Ron nuevamente, como león enjaulado dio unas vueltas en círculos. "No debo permitir que sospechen algo… si me voy sin darles explicación me delataré de inmediato… mmm… mejor bajo a desayunar, sí! bajaré a desayunar y luego inventaré una excusa y desapareceré mientras todos estén desayunando, eso me dará tiempo". Salio ausente de la realidad del cuarto y asimismo se cambió, solo con el pensamiento en la distante habitación del rubio Slytherin.

Hermione ya los esperaba al lado del hueco del retrato.

-Harry, Ron, buenos días! – dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa – veo que hoy han madrugado, que bueno que al fin ya estén demostrando responsabilidad. – terminó encaminándose hacia el gran comedor.

Harry oyó cómo sus amigos conversaban animadamente sobre lo que les gustaría hacer ese fin de semana pero tan concentrado estaba ideando una forma de escaparse luego del desayuno que no escuchó que lo último que dijeron se dirigía hacia él.

-No, Harry? – dijo Ron zarandeándolo un poco. – Harry!

-Qué! – dijo Harry un poco más fuerte de lo que quería.

-Hermione y yo te preguntábamos si ya te sientes mejor que ayer, cuando no nos acompañaste a la cabaña de Hagrid, pero parece q no… - dijo el pelirrojo al tiempo que los tres atravesaban las puertas del gran comedor.

-mmm… la verdad es que sí me siento mejor! no se preocupen – dijo Harry intentando no levantar sospechas – y que les apetecería hacer, podemos ir a Hogsmade por el pasadizo de la bruja jorobada… - dijo mientras ocupaban su sitio en la mesa de Gryffindor, dirigió una fugaz mirada a la mesa de Slytherin, la mayoría ya se encontraba allí, pero un cuchicheo extraño entre los alumnos le causó un inevitable nerviosismo.

-Yo creo q estaría genial! – dijo Ron muy animado, pero no oyó la voz de Hermione.

Al cabo de un minuto Ron volvió a hablar, interrumpiendo el apresurado desayuno de Harry.

-He Seamus… qué tienes en el cuello? – le preguntó al Irlandés que llegó muy aprisa y con la camisa fuera del pantalón cuando se sentó a su lado.

-Donde? – le respondió Seamus aunque no parecía querer que Ron se acercara más a él y le señalara la marca roja que tenía en el cuello.

-Allí! – decía Ron mientras apuntaba una y otra ves con un dedo hacia la marca – Como te la hiciste? – dijo con el seño fruncido como intentando resolver un gran misterio.

Pero la cara de Dean Thomas se encendió de pronto con una sonrisa de buen entendedor y con mirada pícara codeó a Neville para que prestara atención a la marca de Seamus. Pronto toda la mesa de Gryffindor se encontraba pendiente de la conversación.

-A mi, eso me parece una mordida… - dijo Dean socarronamente. –Y si mal no recuerdo – continuó – no fuiste a dormir ayer a la Torre. – terminó en un susurro que igual toda la mesa escuchó.

Harry observó al pequeño irlandés desconcertado y más nervioso de lo que lo hubiera visto jamás. Retorcía sus dedos y le daba vueltas a su tazón de leche con cereales hasta que derramó tanta leche que parecía que había más en la mesa q en el plato. Los demás muchachos le seguían dirigiendo miraditas burlonas mientras Seamus intentaba vanamente encogerse hasta hacerse invisible en su silla.

-No puedo creer que al fin te hayas encontrado novia, Seamus – dijo Ginny que estaba a unos asientos de ellos – ¿es algo formal o solo de una noche loca? – terminó para después reírse junto con sus compañeritas de quinto curso.

No pudo evitar mirar de soslayo a Zabini que, aunque seguramente había escuchado todo, conversaba con Pansy Parckinson con completa despreocupación, al parecer el Slythering notó su mirada porque le prestó atención un momento a él y luego al irlandés, para un instante después dedicarles una mirada de completa desidia y volver a su plática con la Slytherin.

Así eran las serpientes… traicioneras, volvió su vista hacia Seamus nuevamente.

- Pero cuéntanos Seamus¿es chico o chica? para saber cómo te gusta¿por delante o por detrás? – dijo alguien en lo que fue el colmo para Harry, quien sin pensar ya se encontraba de pie junto al irlandés que parecía tener los ojos vidriosos tal ves de vergüenza o de algo más.

-Soy yo – dijo Harry sin pensar. A lo que casi todo el gran comedor quedó en silencio. Cuando vio los enormes ojos almendrados de Seamus mirarlo atónito fue cuando recién tomó conciencia de lo que acababa de hacer.

-Pe…pero dijiste que habías estado en la Torre de Astronomía – dijo Ron con la voz en un hilo.

-Yo… mmm… te mentí Ron, lo siento – dijo Harry sabiendo que no podía echarse para atrás. El irlandés pasó de contemplarlo estupefacto a dedicarle una mirada de completa gratitud. Cuando de pronto Harry sintió algo extraño, como una aguja delgada y puntiaguda enterrarse en su pecho, un dolor que por un momento lo dejó sin respiración pero que afortunadamente pudo disimular. Se tocó el pecho y de inmediato la imagen de Draco vino a su mente "Draco" su cerebro trabajó rápidamente después.

-mmm… Seamus, creo q tenemos unas cosas que hablar ahora… mismo – dijo mientras apoyaba una mano trémula en su hombro. El irlandés asintió con rapidez y juntos se encaminaron hacia la salida. El Gran comedor se llenó de susurros un momento para luego volver a su habitual bullicio, todos nuevamente metidos en sus propios asuntos, a excepción de cierto Slytherin con los puños apretados que mantuvo la mirada fija en las puertas de roble por donde habían desaparecido Harry y Seamus.

-Harry, no sabes cuanto te agradezco… mmm… no sé como… - balbuceaba Seamus cuando ya estaban unos pasillos lejos del Gran Comedor.

-No… no t preocupes por eso – respondió Harry – pero me ayudarías si te escondieras un poco de los demás un par de horas y luego les dijeras que estuviste conmigo… – dijo esperando que el irlandés aceptara.

-Por supuesto… lo que quieras – le dijo esbozando una sonrisa. Pero el dolor volvió nuevamente y esta ves un poco más agudo por lo que Harry involuntariamente se arqueó.

-Estas bien? – dijo Seamus haciendo ademán de ayudarlo pero Harry le indicó con una mano que se encontraba bien.

-Estoy bien… de verdad… es solo que ya tengo q irme – dijo enderezándose y apoyándoseun pocoen la pared – nos vemos luego. – terminó mientras se dirigía hacia unas escaleras. La imagen de Draco volvió más nítida a su mente mientras escuchaba lejana la voz de Seamus que le dedicaba un último gracias.

* * *

¿Porqué Draco se sentirá tan cansado¿Porqué Harry sintió tan repentino dolor¿Porqué ese Slytherin se airó tanto con la imagen de Harry y Seamus lléndose juntos¿Ayudará Snape a Harry y Draco? Lea las respuestas a estas y otras preguntas en el siguiente capi de Invisible atracción! dentro de unos dias, en su página de fics favorita de internet! 

A continuación respuesta a los reviews:)

Para comenzar GRACIAS A TODOS! Por los reviews! De verdad se han vuelto una gran fuente de ánimo para seguir con este fic!... Hasta ahora no puedo creer que esté publicando el cuarto capitulo, q emoción! TT llorooooooo!

Riku Lupin: Ya viste lo q pasó al despertarse ambos? Espero q t haya gustado tanto como a mi! Jejejejeje en cuanto a la pregunta, en realidad ansiaba que me la hicieran y para efectos del fic solo podré responderte que en realidad sí es una especie de efecto de la poción! Tienes un buen instinto! Pero la explicación completa la daré en un próximo capi! Si pssss yo tb he querido atravesar paredes de ves en cuando… especialmente una ves cuando deje mis llaves olvidadas dentro de mi casa jejejejeje, en cuanto al tamaño del fic, en realidad al principio pensé que sería muy corto! Ya q realmente tenia mis dudas sobre si les gustaría o no. Pero ahora, además de todo el apoyo por el que estoy muy agradecida! Me han venido a la cabeza varias ideas! que estoy segura les van a gustar! Jijijijiji así que creo q va a dar para largo, espero q esa sea una buena noticia para ti :) Gracias de verdad por tus comentarios, sígueme escribiendo, okis? Byes :)

Conacha: Jejejejeje ya viste como les fue! yo considero q realmente fue un dulce despertar, no crees? Y q ni Draquito con todo su egocentrismo pudo resistirse mucho ;)

MURTILLA: buuuuuuuu Draco ya me esta dando penita a mi también… pero ya ves q no todo es tristeza y angustia para él ;) ahora q ya hablaron un poco más tranquilamente ojalá que encuentren una solución al problemilla eso si Snape les ayuda… no sé tu pero yo tengo mis dudas sobre eso jejejejeje

Selene1987: Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Aquí ya ta la continuación! Aunq lamento haberme atrasado un poquito, pero ya aquí ta

Fallen Fan: Gracias! Te gustó la escenita del final? A q se vieron lindos así? Parecian unos cachorritos de esos abandonados que se juntan para darse calor, no:) si pssss era Francés! Buuuuuuuu yo también soy una ignorante en lenguas extranjeras jejejejeje

HarukoFLCL: Gracias! Aquí ya está la continuación y bien laaaaaarga pa q no se me quejen, ok? Espero q te guste y q me dejes otro review, ok? ;)

Sayuri Hiro: Si psssss pobre Draco y eso q no lleva ni un día en ese estado jejejeje pero afortunadamente tiene a Harry para q lo cuide, no? ;)

OlgaxTomFelton1: Aquí ya estaaaaaaa… largo? Ita est (así es, también latin) aquí está el capi laaaargo q todos querian y con mucho gusto las complazco. Gracias por sacarme de la duda:)

TheSniggleRulz: Gracias! De verdad necesito una beta? mmm… en realidad no lo había pensado pero aún así creo q no tendría ni tiempo de entregarle el capi para q lo revise, a las justas tengo tiempo para escribirlos! Jejejejeje te ruego q perdones los errores de ortografía buuuuuuuu esq casi como los escribo los publico xq sino me demoraría demasiado, sorry! de todas formas gracias por la sugerencia!

XtremeMamba: Tian! Gracias por dejarme un review! No sabes como me alegro de q t haya gustado! Aquí esta el nuevo capi, espero q también t guste y siiiiiiii, quien no querría a un Draco invisible y vulnerable para proteger?… el solo pensarlo me hace necesitar una Coca bien fría jijijijiji, espero q pronto actualices también tu fic! Q me dejó queriendo más! Y q me sigas dejando comentarios, si:)

Laura: Aquí ya esta el nuevo capi, espero q t haya llegado el mail q t mandé avisándote! Gracias por tu comentario, ojalá este capi t haya gustado también y no t olvides d dejarme un nuevo review! okis? ;)

Ahora que ya leyeron su capi laaaaaaaaaaaargo y sus respuestas a los reviews, q esperan para dejar un nuevo comentario? solo denle click al botoncito lila de abajo y hagan feliz a DewMew!


	5. Hijo y heredero

Oaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a todos y todas. Ya sé, ya sé! No me asesinen porfavor! Piedad! Sé q no hay excusa para demorarme tanto en actualizar, pero solo les diré una palabrita PARCIALES! Ajá esos exámenes q valen un porcentaje de cuarenta o más para la nota final de los cursos en la Universidad… buuuuuuuuuuuuu perdónenme! Pero ya! Aquí ta el quinto capi, espero q les guste! Prometo actualizar más rápidamente esta ves. LO PROMETO!

Chapter5: Hijo y heredero

Abandonó la torre de Gryffindor tan rápidamente que la Señora Gorda le recomendó q tuviera cuidado o resbalaría, llevaba la capa de invisibilidad bajo el brazo mientras sus pies recorrían presurosos escaleras y pasadizos en las mazmorras, cuando finalmente, al bajar el ultimo escalón de la escalera de mármol negro se encontró con la pared de piedra, entrada a la sala común de Slytherin.

-Temps de doleur –susurró sin aliento por la carrera.

La pared de piedra se desvaneció en la ya conocida niebla verdosa, Harry la atravesó como un rayo, la imagen de Draco se volvía más y más nítida conforme su corazón se aceleraba ante el presentimiento de que no se encontraba bien.

Cuando cruzó el túnel y llegó a la sala común recién tomó conciencia de que si alguien lo veía, no sabría como explicar la situación, se colocó la capa.

Como alma que lleva el diablo irrumpió en la habitación del rubio, la cama estaba vacía, la manta de lanilla en el suelo y las sabanas revueltas. Con desesperación sus ojos revisaron el resto de la habitación pero no había ni rastro de Draco.

Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta para buscarlo por los pasadizos del castillo, cuando escuchó un pequeño quejido muy cerca. Giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda, "El baño, idiota! Debe estar allí… Draco…"

Al aproximarse al baño pudo distinguir un bulto blanco hecho un ovillo en el suelo junto al lavabo. Se inclinó de inmediato a él, Draco tenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro compungido, una mano que se encontraba sobre su pecho le hizo deducir que de allí provendría el dolor.

Harry se inclinó y con delicadeza levantó a Draco en brazos, se sorprendió al sentir el ligero peso del rubio. Éste se sujetó del cuello de Harry mientras lo regresaban a la cama.

De pronto un sentimiento desagradable de dependencia invadió a Draco. Él estaba acostumbrado a ser autosuficiente y le gustaba eso. Desde niño su padre le había "enseñado" por las buenas y por las malas que un Malfoy nunca podía confiar, ni en su propia sombra. Y esa era de las pocas lecciones de su padre que había quedado grabada en su mente.

"Un Malfoy debe calcular siempre sus acciones con la mente fría" le había dicho su padre una noche tras degollar con un maleficio una hermosa lechuza parda que minutos antes había dejado caer a los pies de Draco una pequeña carta en pergamino celeste. Era de su madre, llevaba poco de haber huido de la Mansión Malfoy, tras la propia insistencia de Draco que ya no soportaba contemplar impotente los abusos de su padre sobre ella. "¿Quieres depender de Narcisa toda tu miserable vida¿eso quieres?... no deberías ocupar tu mente con sentimentalismos patéticos" Draco lo había observado en ese momento con todo el odio que le era posible expresar, recordaba haber apretado tanto los puños que había sentido como sus uñas dejaban huella en la palma de sus manos.

"Lo ves, Draco? El cariño…" había dicho casi escupiendo las últimas palabras "es efímero; la rabia en cambio, sale sola. Y mejor que te acostumbres a ella, porque te acompañará toda la vida" había terminado de decir su padre, para luego, con un ligero movimiento de varita, recoger la carta y tras echarle una mirada, arrojarla a las hambrientas llamas de la chimenea que estaba al lado izquierdo de su hijo.

Una suave caricia en su mejilla lo hizo despertar de sus recuerdos. Harry lo observaba con sus enormes ojos verdes llenos de adoración y preocupación.

-¿Qué sucedió? – murmuró el Gryffindor acercándose un poco más a Draco que ya estaba sentado y apoyado en la cabecera de la cama.

-No lo sé – respondió Draco con voz fastidiada, perdiendo su vista nuevamente en algún punto de la habitación.

Harry lo observó semi ceñudo, no entendía lo que le sucedía al rubio, pero intentaba hacerlo, "debe ser todo efecto de la poción" concluyó.

Con ternura contenida alzó nuevamente su mano y rozó la preocupada cabeza del Slytherin, acercándose un poco más. Draco, al sentir nuevamente el toque de Harry sintió el impulso de dejarse llevar, cerrar los ojos y sumergirse nuevamente en la mirada esmeralda y en los labios demandantes, pero contrario a eso le dio prioridad a su orgullo y desvió la mano del Gryffindor con un movimiento brusco.

-Dime que sucede, Draco. – exigió saber Harry.

-No recuerdo haberte permitido que me llames por mi nombre, Potter – respondió el aludido fríamente.

Harry entreabrió los labios con sorpresa pero bajó la cabeza ligeramente para luego alejarse nuevamente del rubio y ponerse de pie.

-Debemos conseguir ayuda lo antes posible. – dijo con voz neutral - En el estado en que estas no es conveniente que salgas, iré yo a buscar al profesor Snape. – terminó Harry ensimismado, estaba a punto de irse cuando un quejido llamó nuevamente su atención.

Sin aliento observó como Draco se arqueaba hacia delante de dolor en la cama, con ambas manos presionando su pecho, con agilidad regresó a un lado de la cama para sostener a Draco de los hombros, pero este seguía arqueado y casi sin respiración, lo único que se le ocurrió a Harry en ese momento fue abrazarlo, tratar de mantenerlo conciente, ya que el dolor parecía intentar desmayarlo, para su sorpresa el Slytherin volvió a colocar su mentón en su hombro y luego de un momento se tranquilizó al oír su respiración más pausada pero firme.

No lo soltó, bajó sus brazos hacia la cintura delgada de Draco y allí los reposó, le agradaba demasiado el sentir su tibieza junto a él, su olor a sándalo que lo adormecía apaciblemente, cuando un movimiento del rubio lo sacudió levemente. Draco terminó con el abrazo y miró a Harry fijamente, sin darse cuenta había quedado atrapado nuevamente entre él y la cabecera de la cama.

Había algo diferente a cualquier circunstancia de las que hubiera formado parte antes, Harry se encontraba a un suspiro de distancia, a un suspiro de sus labios, repentinamente sintió un calor especial subir de su estómago, unas ansias indescriptibles por devorar a ese ángel que moría por que lo tocaran.

Sin darse cuenta sus manos se elevaron para rozar las mejillas de Harry, que cerró los ojos disfrutando de la caricia, contra todo lo que su juicio le gritaba continuó con la caricia, tocando cada centímetro del rostro de Harry como si en realidad nunca lo hubiera visto antes, el moreno mantenía los ojos cerrados y el corazón desbocado, cada ves que Draco lo tocaba, cada ves que lo besaba, era simplemente como si le robara el aliento.

Una fuerza sobre natural impulsaba a Draco a estar cerca de Harry, de pronto se sentía más a gusto con él de lo que recordaba sentirse con cualquier persona, excepto tal vez su madre. Se detuvo de repente, el recuerdo anterior volvió a su mente, pero no pudo concentrarse en él por mucho tiempo, ya que al sentir que la caricia cesaba Harry había abierto sus hermosos ojos esmeralda capturando nuevamente la atención del rubio slytherin.

Solo una mirada, sobrecogedora, tímida pero dispuesta a brindar la calidez que Draco tanto necesitaba "¿Es eso?... ¿por eso me siento atraído hacia ti, Potter?... Harry¿es porque me atrae tu calor?" Draco cerró los ojos para saborear la respiración caliente de Harry que cada vez estaba más cerca.

_I´m human and I need to be love_

_(Soy humano y necesito amar)_

_Just like everybody else does_

_(como lo hacen todos los demás)_

El calor de Harry venció al helado orgullo de Draco y ocasionó que este entrelazara sus brazos en el cuello del Gryffindor y que presionara sus labios sobre los suyos, exigiendo sentirlo más cerca, Harry rodeó la estrecha cintura del rubio con sus brazos y rápidamente lo recostó en la cama, los labios cada ves más hambrientos, una lengua atrevida penetró en su boca sin pedir permiso, se recostó completamente sobre Draco hundiéndolo levemente contra la cama, éste abrió sus piernas sin pensarlo siquiera, tomando conciencia de eso recién cuando sintió un suave roce en su entrepierna que lo hizo perder el aliento ocasionando que rompiera el beso, pero Harry no parecía querer detenerse, rápidamente sustituyó sus labios por su albino cuello, besándolo desde la base recorriéndolo con la punta de su lengua para luego morder o succionar cada trozo de piel, Draco no se movía, tenía los ojos cerrados nuevamente y solo suspiros acalorados escapaban de su boca. Harry sentía su corazón aceleradísimo, al fin tenía esa piel albina a su alcance, al fin podría morderla hasta verla enrojecer. Besó con fruición las mejillas de Draco que se ruborizaron tenuemente, descendió besando la mandíbula, mordiendo un poco su labio inferior para tomarlo nuevamente entre los suyos.

Abandonó esa boca tan anhelada para volver al suave cuello, fue cuando lo encontró, un diminuto lunar marcando deliciosamente la albina piel, justo bajo la mandíbula, del lado izquierdo, sintió un impulso inaguantable por hacerlo suyo en ese momento, todo suyo, cada parte de él, cada centímetro de piel. Besó el pequeño lunar con fruición, disfrutando el débil gemido que escapó de la boca de Draco, sentía que su cuerpo le pedía más de él, le exigía un contacto más intenso. Con algo de dificultad escabulló sus manos bajo el chaleco y luego bajo la camisa, las sentía ardiendo bajo una necesidad imperiosa de alcanzar más de la piel nívea, se dedicó a acariciar con ansia el abdomen de Draco, subiendo sus manos para rozar con los pulgares los sensibles pezones logrando acelerar mucho más la respiración del Slytherin, sus labios eran entonces inseparables, Harry los lamía y mordía a su antojo, recorrió todo el pecho albino por debajo de la tela hasta llegar al cinturón, el cual asió sugerentemente; separaron sus bocas un centímetro, Draco se encontraba en una posición indescriptible, los ojos grises entreabiertos por el formidable placer, los labios hinchados y húmedos entornados como aguardando a su dueño, su cuerpo acomodado laxamente sobre la cama parecía reclamarle a Harry que no lo abandonara. Esta simple visión lo excitó más de lo que alguna vez hubiera imaginado.

Cerró los ojos para acostarse completamente sobre Draco.

-Te deseo… - susurró en un respiro al oído del Slytherin – …Draco

Con una maestría innata desabrochó el cinturón y deslizó sus manos bajo los finos pantalones del uniforme. Arañó la delicada piel de la pelvis y las caderas estrechas. Las manos de Draco volaron hacia el cabello de Harry revolviéndolo mientras éste alcanzaba el miembro semi erecto del rubio, comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente hacia arriba y abajo, aumentando de a pocos la velocidad conforme Draco se lo demandaba moviendo más rápido las caderas. Sus labios se encontraron nuevamente, había algo en la situación que hacía sentir a Harry como si ese fuera exacto su lugar, su derecho, su destino.

Un golpe seco contra la puerta de la habitación tomó por sorpresa a los amantes, Harry abandonó el cuerpo de Draco pero sin alejarse de él, el Slytherin se quedó paralizado con la vista fija en la puerta, Harry observó como sus sonrosadas mejillas volvían a su color original.

Un nuevo golpe, más fuerte que el anterior y Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de colocarse nuevamente la capa de invisibilidad, que había caído al lado de la cama, antes de que Blaise Zabini asomara su cabeza por la puerta entreabriera.

Se quedó parado al lado de Draco que regulaba su respiración. Zabini entró con cautela a la habitación, "como si temiera despertar a un dragón con cualquier movimiento brusco" pensó Harry sin saber que eso era exactamente lo que pensaba el chico.

-Draco? – oyó murmurar al pelirrojo el cual paseó su mirada por la chimenea, el escritorio y la cama sin percatarse de la presencia del rubio en absoluto.

Entró y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta del baño para echar un vistazo al interior pero pronto se dio por vencido.

-Donde estas… Dragón? – murmuró nuevamente sentándose derrotado en la cama al lado de Draco, que lo observaba con los ojos llenos de incredulidad y de algo más que Harry reconoció dolorosamente: desesperanza.

Blaise se volteó para prestar atención a la pequeña ventana, quedando justo frente a Draco, observando a través de él. Una de sus manos estaba muy cerca de las del rubio, que algo vacilante aproximó una mano a la de su amigo. Un último gesto de indecisión para luego intentar tocarlo. La mano del rubio atravesó etéreamente la de Blaise, justo cuando éste se levantaba de la cama para dirigirse a la puerta.

El pelirrojo echó un último vistazo a la habitación y desapareció cerrando la puerta.

Draco respiraba agitadamente inclinado sobre la cama, Harry soltó la capa para cubrir su espalda protectoramente, pero recibió un empujón violento por respuesta.

-No me toques, Potter. – murmuró Draco amenazante – jamás vuelvas a tocarme… por tu maldita culpa estoy así ahora – continuó entornando los ojos con furia – por tu maldita culpa… ni siquiera puedo tocar a Blaise - dijo agitado.

-Draco yo solo… - intentó hablar Harry.

- Cierra la boca – siseó Draco con ese tono que había utilizado con Harry los últimos cinco años – y lárgate de aquí – dijo señalando con un dedo, trémulo de furia, la puerta.

-No me iré… – dijo Harry con una decisión que ni él sabia de donde había sacado – porque me eches, sino por el profesor Snape – dijo recogiendo nuevamente la capa de invisibilidad – para que nos ayude – dijo Harry que ya empezaba a perder la determinación, pero mantenía ese tono en sus palabras – no importa lo que hagas o digas no te voy a dejar – continuó con la vista fija en los hermosos ojos grises, que ahora estaban entrecerrados de rabia, desvió su mirada hacia un lado – porque te amo.

El silencio invadió la habitación nuevamente, ninguno osaba decir palabra, sea porque no sabían que decir o porque demasiados pensamientos ocupaban sus mentes.

Al cabo de un rato, mientras Draco mantenía su mirada en algún punto al otro lado de la ventana circular, Harry se cubrió con la capa y salió silenciosamente de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Sus pasitos casi no resonaban cerca del salón de pociones, aún faltaban diez minutos para que comenzaran las clases del día y esperaba que Snape todavía estuviera en su despacho.

Había doblado y guardado su capa bajo el uniforme en cuanto había salido de la Sala común de Slytherin. Al llegar al despacho de Snape hizo un breve resumen mental de lo que le diría en cuanto lo viera, estaba a punto de girar la perilla cuando la puerta se abrió.

El rostro bonachón del profesor Dumbledore lo sorprendió.

-Buscabas al profesor Snape, Harry? – dijo el anciano maestro con su sabia mirada celeste clavada en Harry

-Eh… yo, quería… pedirle una asesoría para una investigación de pociones… que nos asignó la semana pasada – dijo Harry agradeciendo que se le vinieran esas palabras tan rápidamente a la cabeza.

-Me temo, Harry – dijo Dumbledore mirándolo por encima de sus gafas de media luna – que el profesor no podrá atenderte, él se encuentra realizando un viaje muy importante en Irlanda – la mirada de Harry se nubló de preocupación por la noticia, nunca le había urgido tanto la presencia del profesor de pociones y ahora no sabía que más podía hacer para ayudar a Draco. – Algo que quieras contarme ¿Harry? – dijo el profesor con esa mirada que hacía sentir a Harry como si conociera sus más ocultos secretos, como si leyera en su rostro lo que pensaba.

-No profesor – respondió en un parpadeo – nada.

* * *

Respuesta a los reviews!

Aquí tan! Por fin la respuesta a los reviews. Primeramente mis disculpas a todas(os) por la demora! Espero q este capi aunq no es muy largo, les guste.

As Black: Gracias! Jejejeje no pude contestarte antes xq tu review me llegó junto cuando acababa de actualizar pero ni modo pssss aquí toy agradeciéndote el apoyo! Espero q este capi t parezca bonito también y q luego me dejes un nuevo review para saber tu opinión, gracias!

Flor: Disculpa por no haberte podido contestar antes, pero el review me llegó justo cuando había subido el cuarto capi, espero q t haya gustado el anterior y q t guste también este! Gracias x todo el ánimo

Kyriel sama: Gracias! T parece q ta lindo? Espero q este capi también t guste! Si psss Harry/Draco hacen una pareja genial!

Sayuri Hiro: Gracias por tu comentario! Draco a veces parece ser tan tierno y sensible pero luego… se le nota un carácter muy fuerte, pero ni modo psss Harry tendrá que sobrellevarlo con toda la paciencia y el amor que siente! Espero q este capi t guste también!

Fallen Fan: Gracias! q bueno q t gusto! En realidad pienso q esa no será la única marquita q le deje Blaise a Seamus y estoy segura de q las siguientes sí aparecerán bien descritas en los chapters . En cuanto a lo que le sucede a Draco, no puedo decirlo aún, pero ya falta poquito pa q se sepa, estate atenta a las actualizaciones! Para q t enteres! Gracias por el apoyo, ojala q este capi tambien t guste y me dejes un review, si?

selene1987: gracias por los ánimos! GRACIAS, GRACIAS! D verdad q tu apoyo me da ganas de seguir el fic! Espero q este capi también t guste!

OlgaxTomFelton1: Gracias por el comentario!... paciencia niña las respuestas llegarán a su debido tiempo, espero q este capi t haya gustado también aunque no esta muy largo, pero prometo q el proximo, el cual actualizaré pronto, será más largito! Gracias otra ves, a ver si me dejas un nuevo comentario para ver como t pareció el capi, ok?

Jules BlackMalfoy: Gracias! Espero q este capi también t haya gustado! Si pssss cómo no adorar a Draco! Gracias por la felicitación de cumple!

Conacha: Okis! Aquí ta el nuevo capiiiiiiii espero q t guste como el otro! Aunq este no ta tan tiernito pero igual me parece q esta bien como ha quedado, prometo actualizar prontooooo, nos leemos luego, bye!

HarukoFLCL: Gracias por el comentario y los elogios q son bien recibidos t preocupa Harry? Y eso q no sabes lo q se viene jejejeje pero no t preocupes solo sufriran lo necesario, ambos, para q reconozcan sus sentimientos. En cuanto a Draco ya verás que desaparecer no es lo peor que le puede suceder a nuestro rubiecito querido! Espero un nuevo review por este capi a ver si t gusto, okis?

ManDark: GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, DISCULPAS, DISCULPAS, DISCULPAS! Buuuuuuuuu lamento no haber podido actualizar para tu cumple pero como dije estaba de exámenes hasta el cuello. WOW no creí q mi humilde fic mereciera ese título q tan honorablemente le has entregado, no sabes cuantas ganas de continuarlo me da tu comentario, de verdad muchas gracias! Aquí esta el nuevo capi para ti! Yo también he leido infinidad de fics H/D y q tu consideres el mio como de los mejores me enorgullece mucho! De verdad muchas gracias!

Murtilla: gracias por el comentario! Q bueno q el capi t haya gustado! Si pssss a ver cómo reacciona nuestro Draco cuando se entere de q Harry está "saliendo" con Seamus, eso es algo q prontito veremos. En cuanto a lo de Snape, ya viste q también tiene cosas importantes q hacer y eso es realmente importante! No sabes cuanto para efectos del fic… espero q el capi t haya gustado, nos leemos en el siguiente, byes!

RikuLupin: Aquí ya taaaaaaaaa el nuevo chapter, se hizo esperar, no? Disculpas por la actualización tan demorada pero ya llegó! Hay una cosita q olvidé decirte cuando respondí la pregunta sobre xq no podía Draco atravesar las paredes, en realidad, como t dije sí es una especie de efecto de la poción pero esa no era toda la cuestión, es también debido a las abrreras de protección que custodian Hogwarts y sus casas, por lo q no cualquiera puede atravesar sus muros y menos aún las que son puertas de entrada a las casas, eso es lo q quería aclarar Espero q este capi también t haya gustado! Y q me dejes un review con cualquier comentario o teoría que tengas sobre el dolor de Harry o de Draco o sobre la cosa q fue a hacer Snape en Irlanda! Nos leemos, bye!

Laura: q bueno q t haya gustado! Ahora mismo y mando el mail para avisarte, espero q t guste y q me dejes un nuevo review cuando lo leas! Bye!

Earwen Riddle: Gracias! Por el comentario, en realidad Draco no la esta pasando nada bien con el resultado de la poción x lo q parece q consecuencia de eso es su reacción, pero esto todavía esta por resolverse, asi q ya veras lo q pasa en los proximos capis, espero q me dejes un comentario por este nuevo capi! Nos vemos, byes


	6. Can´t be without you

Abú… perdóneme cada uno de los que me dejan reviews y cada uno de los fieles seguidores d este fic q nunk se animan a dejar un review (ya va siendo hora d q lo hagan no creen? ) x retrasar tanto la ultima entrega, pero es q en realidad salio una cosa tras otra… finales, fiesta de fin d ciclo jejeje campamento d año nuevo… y ya psss tuve tiempo d escribir recien desde hace unas semanas y aquí ta el resultado… espero d verdad no haber arruinado damasiado la calidad del fic, bueno, solo ustedes juzgaran eso, aquí los dejo con el nuevo chapter!

A yaaaa una aclaración: aunq suene incoherente el principo de este chapter es muy importante para fines del fic asi q no se lo salten, es cortito pero importante! Ahora si, esto es:

Chapter 6: Can´t be without you

Piel tan blanquecina que se arriesgaba a parecer etérea, un lacio cabello ébano que se confundía con unas rizadas pestañas de igual color, unos ojos celeste contaminado que se abrieron de repente, despertando de un sueño intranquilo. Una delgada capa de sudor cubría su frente y su respiración agitada intentaba sin éxito calmarse.

-No quiero ser bruja… no quiero… no quiero… no no no… – después solo balbuceos sin sentido se oyeron en la habitación.

Un portazo sacudió la residencia entera, la joven vio aparecer al oscuro fantasma de sus pesadillas, imponente y siniestro como lo observó tantas veces en ellas; sin embargo no se amilanó, se mantuvo sentada en su cama, sin realizar ni un movimiento.

-He venido por ti, Cail – dijo la negruzca figura.

-lo sé. – respondió la joven con sorprendente tranquilidad.

-Soy tu padre – declaró el fantasma.

-Yo no tengo padre.

Harry observaba a Draco desde los pies de su cama, le acababa de contar lo ocurrido a las afueras del despacho de Snape y el rubio ahora parecía ido, como si no estuviera allí en realidad.

La canasta de mimbre con comida estaba a su lado pero el slytherin ni siquiera hacia el intento de probar bocado, Harry podía ver el pico de la botella con poción energizante desde donde estaba. Draco seguía mirando la nada.

-Toma la poción aunque sea, te dará fuerzas. – dijo en un susurro, el espeso silencio se resistía a ser roto.

-¿Porque no te largas de una ves, Potter? – Soltó Draco con acidez – no puedes ayudarme, estas aquí de más…

Harry sintió esas palabras como un pinchazo en su corazón, fijó la mirada en el suelo pero rápidamente la volvió a levantar.

-No me iré hasta que comas algo o te bebas la poción

Draco lo miró con el seño fruncido

-¿Quién diablos te crees, Potter, mi madre? – soltó con desdén.

Harry comenzaba a perder la paciencia, sabía que amaba a Draco y que debía ayudarlo, pero si no cambiaba de actitud las cosas serían mucho más complicadas.

-Estoy seguro de que Snape volverá pronto – dijo intentando suavizar la situación – Dumbledore no puede cancelar las clases de pociones por mucho tiempo. – iba a decir algo más cuando observó que el rubio se ponía de pie y tras tomar una manzana de la cesta y darle una mordida se dirigía a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó Harry levantándose también de la cama, no muy convencido de que fuera buena idea dejar a un Draco Malfoy invisible vagando por todo Hogwarts.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, Potter – respondió Draco atravesando la puerta. Harry tomó la capa de invisibilidad, la guardó bajo el brazo y salió siguiéndolo, corrió un poco para alcanzarlo en la sala común y lo tomó del hombro para obligarlo a mirarlo.

Draco le apartó la mano con un gesto brusco y mirada desafiante.

-Solo dime qué piensas hacer invisible y sin poder tocar nada… - dijo Harry recorriendo con la mirada de pies a cabeza a un Draco que lo observaba con frialdad.

Harry miró sus mejillas pálidas, sus ojos plata, su figura delgada. "¿Cómo podría dejarlo irse así, cuando cualquier cosa podría pasarle sin que nadie se diera cuenta? Y solo había probado una manzana en todo el día"

-Espera un momento… - balbuceó Harry.

-Esperar para qué! – contestó Draco con voz hastiada y se giró para irse pero Harry lo contuvo nuevamente tomándolo de la muñeca. De inmediato el rubio trató de zafarse pero Harry no lo dejó y elevó la muñeca de éste hasta que Draco tuvo frente a su nariz la manzana que sostenía.

-ESTO! – replicó Harry blandiendo la muñeca de Draco. – Como es posible que puedas tocar esta manzana? – dijo frunciendo el seño con confusión – si todo atraviesa tus manos?

Toda la expresión de Draco cambió completamente, sus ojos plata se abrieron en sorpresa y confusión. Harry tenía que aceptar que se le veía gracioso, pero no rió para no ofenderle.

-A donde pensabas ir? – le preguntó aprovechando su descuido.

-A la Biblioteca… - murmuró el rubio toqueteando la manzana – tal ves el efecto ya se está pasando… - volvió a murmurar, más para sí que para Harry.

Se giró hacia una mesilla frente a la chimenea donde había varios tinteros. Abrió sus manos para intentar rodear uno pero el tintero pasó sobre su piel fantasmagóricamente como todas las cosas.

Nuevamente un gesto de frustración reflejó su rostro pero al cabo de un minuto se volvió serio.

-No es eso… - sentenció.

Harry sintió nuevamente el familiar impulso de abrazarlo y besar sus pálidas mejillas con adoración, pero no estaba seguro de la reacción del rubio por lo que se contuvo.

-Vallamos a la Biblioteca – dijo con tono salvador – allí seguro encontraremos información y muy probablemente una solución.

Draco, que estaba de espaldas a Harry se volteó y lo miró con expresión seria, profundamente.

Parpadeó solo una vez, asintió y se dirigió hacia el túnel.

Se dirigieron en silencio a la Biblioteca. Ya eran las 11:00 am y las primeras horas de clase habían terminado por lo que por el cambio de hora algunos alumnos se encontraban en los corredores.

Harry notó algo diferente en las miradas que le dirigían. Estaba acostumbrado a que las personas murmuraran a sus espaldas pero ahora lo hacían frente a él.

Cuando de pronto Thorp, un chico de Ravenclaw que conocía de vista se le acercó y colocó solemnemente una mano sobre su hombro.

-Como van las cosas con Finnegan, eh Harry? – le dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

Harry oyó muchas risitas y murmullos nuevamente.

-Te recomiendo que no le muerdas tan fuerte la próxima ves, ya viste que le dejas marcas muy delatoras…

Nuevamente las risas pero esta ves más estridentes y cercanas. Con toda la agitación por el problema de Draco se le había olvidado el asunto de Seamus.

Maldijo entre dientes, viró su vista a la izquierda: Draco lo observaba con el seño fruncido y los ojos entornados en ira. Harry se quedó con la boca abierta. No esperaba que un simple comentario de ese tono le afectara tanto.

El rubio arrojó a un rincón lejano el corazón de la manzana que acababa de comer y se dirigió a zancadas a la Biblioteca.

Harry lo observó desaparecer por una esquina a la izquierda del corredor, se apresuró a seguirlo dejando atrás las risas crueles de Thorp y los demás, dio la vuelta siguiendo a Draco cuando se encontró con algo que lo hizo detenerse de golpe.

Draco se encontraba frente a él apoyando pesadamente la espalda en el duro muro del estrecho pasadizo. Su cabeza se encontraba también apoyada en el muro sus ojos miraban el techo distraídamente, su boca abierta daba la impresión de que se ahogaba y estaba pálido hasta adoptar un semblante fantasmal.

Sus brazos inertes a los lados de su cuerpo le hicieron pensar a Harry lo peor.

Harry corrió hasta llegar a su lado y se arrodilló para observarlo mejor.

-Por Dios… - jadeó – Draco!... – lo llamó sacudiéndolo ligeramente de los hombros – DRACO! – lo llamó nuevamente, esta ves sacudiéndolo más vigorosamente pero el Slytherin mantenía la mirada perdida en el techo, la desesperación hacía presa de Harry al tiempo que éste abrazaba a Draco.

La imagen del Draco inanimado causaba una angustia inimaginable en Harry, pensó fugazmente en llevarlo a la enfermería, pero qué podrían hacer por él allí cuando ni siquiera podrían verlo.

Con ternura lo sentó en su regazo y acunó su cabeza en su pecho. Acarició sus mejillas albinas, estaba frío.

Cualquiera pensaría que la mente de Harry en ese momento era un torbellino de preguntas y recuerdos, pero Harry se encontraba a sí mismo vacío, únicamente la inmensa nada.

Nada sin Draco. Se asustó mucho más al darse cuenta de que su mente se encontraba adormecida. Todo lo que sentía era un gran vacío, la nada.

Estrechó el abrazo con Draco. Acarició nuevamente sus mejillas pálidas y frías, sintió un líquido acuoso en sus ojos. Tomó sus labios, se sentían también fríos pero no le importó.

-No me dejes Draco, te lo suplico… - balbuceó – sin ti… solo existe la nada. – murmuró sobre sus labios antes de besarlos nuevamente. Eran tan suaves como los pétalos de la más delicada flor y ese delicioso gusto a durazno que hacía que a Harry le diera vueltas la cabeza. El vacío en su mente se iba ocupando de esas sensaciones cuando repentinamente sintió los labios abrirse en un suspiro que resonó en las paredes del pasadizo.

El cuerpo de Draco se movía. Los desenfocados ojos plata volvieron a su estado natural solo para encontrarse con las sorprendidas esmeraldas. Una gradual sonrisa se fue formando en el rostro de Harry hasta que éste estalló en una gran carcajada.

-Draco!... – dijo Harry abrazándolo con una enorme fuerza por la emoción.

-Vas a romperme los huesos, Potter… - apenas logró balbucear el rubio.

-Los siento Draco – respondió Harry separándose un poco – pero es que por un momento creí que tu… pense que… - pero Harry no terminó la frase, y en cambio atrapó a Draco en un nuevo abrazo, algo más delicado que el anterior.

El rubio se encontraba confundido, no sabía exactamente qué le había ocurrido, solo que de repente no había podido moverse y en su interior un sueño pesado había querido apoderarse de él. Sin embargo, una calidez luminosa lo había despertado, como si eso lo hubiera guiado para salir del pesado adormecimiento que le imposibilitaba moverse.

-Qué te sucedió? – le preguntó Harry aún abrazándolo.

-No lo sé – respondió Draco – no podía moverme… - explicó. Se había prometido no volver a tocar al Gryffindor pero su calor era tan placentero que de pronto se encontró así mismo rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

Ambos hallaban paz en los brazos del otro. "Sé que esto no puede ser incorrecto – pensaba Harry – no cuando siento que esto es lo más valioso de mi vida"

Se separó de Draco un instante cuando un eco a su derecha llamó su atención, volteó a la entrada del pasadizo para encontrarse con la figura de Hermione que venía agitada por la misma dirección por donde había venido él. La castaña lo observó con una gran sonrisa.

-Harry!... Al fin te encuentro! – al cabo de un instante cambió su sonrisa por un seño levemente fruncido – que estas haciendo ahí?

* * *

Ahora siiiiiiiiiiiii respuesta a los reviews q me han estado esperando tanto tiempo! 

GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS! x todo el apoyo, sin ustedes este fic no habría pasado de ilusiones en mi cabecita :)

As Black: Gracias a ti x el apoyo! Aquí ta el nuevo chapter aunq recontra retrasado espero q t guste!

Fallen Fan: si pss no? Estos dos son como el cangrejo no se sabe sin van para adelante o para atrás, pero pronto verás como se aclaran un poco las cosas, sorry d verdad x la demora del chapter pero aquí ta pa ti! Ojala me puedas dejar un nuevo comentario después d leerlo!

Earwen Riddle: si psss Draquín ya se ta pasando de sabroso pero Harry le va a ayudar con eso, ojala q este chapter tb t guste!

Eri mond licht: Oaaaaa bienvedina al fanastico mundo del slash! A mi particularmente no me agrada el personaje de Ginny x lo q seguramente la verás poco en este fic, pero diversión de sobra vas a tener cuando lo leas en cuanto a las cosas q "no atraviesan a Draco" eso clarines q tiene una explicación y muy racional la cual, como diría Dumbledore "se hará de vuestro conocimiento en el momento apropiado" no más comentarios jijijiji espero q este chapter t guste tb y ojala me puedas dejar un review pa saber q t parecio

Haruko FLCL: jajajajaja en serio q solo van a sufrir lo suficiente pss esq lo q más fortalece el amor son las pruebas y estos vana a necesitar estar bien fortalecidos pa lo q se les viene! En cuanto a lo de Snape, por su puesto q se les hará mucho más difícil sin él, solo esperemos q su ausencia no se alargue demasiado o de lo contrario quien podrá ayudarlos?

Murtilla: en realidad a mi tb me gusta el Draco imponente y si t das cuenta de todas formas lo es frente a Harry, lo q hay q ver es si eso le dura con lo q le espera, ojalá t guste este chapter tb!

OlgaxTomFelton1: Abú me da penita contigo chica, q recien actualice el fic, espero q puedas perdonarme! Y este capi aunq lo escribi a la rapida allá quedado tan bueno como los otros, al menos eso espero, a ver si me dejas otro review pa saber si t gusto!

Alanis: Gracias x el apoyo! En serio q Draquito como se verá más adelante tiene una famita… q no me sorprendería q tuviera sus cosillas x allí con medio Hogwarts lo cual puede incluir a Blaise y a otros más q harán la historia más interesante, espero q este capi t guste tb y sorry nuevamente x la tardanza!

Laura: Gracias x todo el apoyo! D verdad t parecen mis ideas chéveres? Yo creo q son medio retorcidas jajaja especialmente con lo q se viene, ojalá t diviertan tanto como estas

catzerufDiox: Oaaaa niña aquí ta ya por fin el nuevo chapter! Sorry de verdad x la tremenda espera pero aquí ta nuevo y espero q puedas dejarme un reviewsito pa saber si t gusto! Ahora q ya volvi d mi campamento y q tengo más tiempo tb me dedicaré a escribir más! Ah! Y gracias x todo el apoyo!

MMTXDMB: si pssss ese es Draco: el Dragón q todos desean y es q es tan lindo q casi no se puede creer! De verdad espero q este chapter t guste y q puedas dejarme un review cuando lo termines d leer


	7. In your eyes

Oaaaaaaa a todos, espero no haberme demorado mucho en la actualizacion del nuevo capi , lo complete en el menor tiempo posible, espero q la calidad del fic continue como desde el principio, además de que el prox capi ya lo tengo bien planeadito, por lo que su actualización se hará muy próximamente! Nos leemos pronto!

Chapter7:

-Yo… pues, estaba… buscando mis anteojos…

-Pero los tienes en la cara, Harry – contestó la castaña

-A, si? – dijo Harry tanteando con sus dedos sus gafas mientras sentía el peso de Draco abandonar sus rodillas – es que… ya los encontré.

Hermione lo continuó mirando con el seño fruncido un momento más antes de agregar.

-Donde estuviste todo este tiempo? McGonagall nos preguntó por ti en clase de Transformaciones – Hermione rodó los ojos un momento – aunque con todo el barullo que armaron los demás con eso de ti y Seamus… - dijo bajando el tono de voz.

-Les preguntaron? – interrumpió Harry para evitar hablar más del asunto – por cierto, donde esta Ron?

-Lo dejé en la biblioteca investigando unos ingredientes de la poción Despetrificante que necesita incluir en su informe, ah¿Sabias que Snape esta de viaje? – añadió la castaña – es muy extraño que Dumbledore le haya permitido salir de Hogwarts en esta época suspendiendo sus clases. ¿Crees que tenga que ver con-quien-tu sabes?

-Harry frunció el seño, no había reparado en eso y en realidad le parecía una posibilidad bastante fuerte.

-No lo sé, pero tienes razón, Dumbledore no nos dejaría sin clases si no fuera por alguna razón importante. Lo averiguaremos todo cuando regrese. – Hermione asintió.

Se dirigieron juntos a la biblioteca. Mientras Harry le inventaba una conversación con Seamus miraba de reojo a Draco que lo seguía a su lado con su característico andar presuntuoso. Harry pensó que era una lástima que nadie excepto él lo pudiera ver.

Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca encontraron a Ron en una de las mesas más alejadas, cubierta por los últimos estantes. Al pelirrojo parecieron iluminársele los ojos de alegría al ver a Harry.

-Harry! Donde andabas? Hermione no para de enviarme a buscar libros sobre la maldita poción despetrificante.

-Agradéceme! Ronald Weasley, que sé que libros recomendarte para que hagas mejor tu trabajo. Porque conozco esta Biblioteca mejor que la señora Pince.

-El que seas tan amargada como la señora Pince es una cosa, pero que conozcas esta biblioteca como ella es algo muy diferente. – terminó Ron con una sonrisita.

Hermione blanqueó los ojos un instante.

-Se puede saber cuando crecerás? - y se desató una nueva discusión.

Harry observó a Draco pasearse por los estantes de libros. Leyendo con cuidado el lomo de cada uno hasta que pareció encontrar uno útil. En vano intentó removerlo de entre los otros. Sus manos atravesaban el anaquel entero.

-Además para que esforzarnos tanto cuando sabemos que con Snape no pasamos de un seis. No Harry? Harry! – Harry sintió una zarandeada por parte de Ron a lo que se volvió a observarlo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué te pasa, Harry¿Que miras? – dijo el pelirrojo mirando en dirección a Draco.

-Pensaba en buscar un libro para mi investigación… Hermione¿sabes de alguno que hable de la poción Desvanecedora?

-mmm… en realidad conozco algunos – dijo con rapidez la castaña – ¿pero no se supone que Malfoy te ayudaría con eso?

-Sí… claro, se supone – dijo Harry forzando un gesto despreocupado

-¿Cuándo piensan reunirse para avanzar el informe?

-mmm… - Harry sintió el cosquilleo nervioso que le atacaba cada vez que se veía forzado a mentir – No lo sé… no lo he visto desde ayer.

-Es verdad, hoy no nos lo hemos cruzado ni una ves, que extraño… ¿no es cierto Ron?

-Sí, bueno… y a quien le importa si no vuelve a aparecer en todo el curso – respondió el pelirrojo cerrando el libro frente a él no muy delicadamente.

Hermione miró hacia el gran reloj en la última columna de la Biblioteca que indicaba la una de la tarde.

-Ya es hora de almorzar, vamos al gran comedor – propuso la castaña

-Hasta que dices algo útil, Mione – dijo Ron siguiendo a su amiga.

Harry iba a seguirlos cuando un jalón en la manga de su túnica lo hizo detenerse.

-Qué pasa, Harry? Vamos! – comenzó a tirar Ron de su otra manga.

-He… yo… - Harry no sabía que decir mientras Draco jalaba con más fuerza su manga izquierda contrarrestando la fuerza con que su pelirrojo amigo tiraba de la derecha.

Draco ya se estaba impacientando y Ron tiraba con tal fuerza que Harry creyó que le arrancaría el brazo. Mientras Hermione contemplaba la situación más señuda de lo que Harry la hubiera visto jamás.

-Esto es muy irregular- exclamó la castaña.

Hasta que Harry se hartó de la situación y repentinamente se soltó de ambos agarres.

-Ya! Ya basta! – dijo en voz alta a lo que Ron se apartó un poco de él.

-No, no, Ron! – le dijo Harry a su amigo que ahora reflejaba confusión – ¿podrían ir adelantándose? Yo tengo q revisar unos libros aquí.

Ron y Hermione asintieron en silencio y se encaminaron al gran comedor.

-Te guardaremos sitio- susurró Ron antes de irse

Cuando ya se habían ido Harry observó a Draco desaparecer atravesando un anaquel tras él. Harry rodeó el anaquel, el rubio slytherin se encontraba a unos cinco metros de él mirando el lomo de unos libros. El gryffindor se le acercó lentamente y con cautela, cuando estuvo frente a él, Draco volteó expectante, como en cámara lenta Harry acercó su mano a la mejilla nívea acariciándola suavemente, los ojos plata se unieron a las esmeraldas.

Harry enredó sus dedos en el sedoso cabello rubio, a Draco se le escapó un leve suspiro al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos dejando caer sus pestañas demostrando el placer que le producía la caricia.

Harry no pudo esperar otro segundo para tomar más de él. Enlazó la delgada cintura del príncipe de Slytherin con su brazo acercándolo todo lo posible a él.

Los ojos plata se abrieron en sorpresa por la repentina acción, pero pronto se desviaron al suelo.

-¿Para esto dejaste a tus "amigos"?

-Te amo, Draco – susurró a su oido Harry por toda respuesta, lentamente ladeó su cabeza y acto seguido acarició los labios del Slytherin con los suyos.

Se besaron sin prisa, apenas alumbrados por la luz de tarde en inviernos y ocultos entre los últimos estantes de la Biblioteca.

Sus labios parecían no querer separarse jamás. Draco empujó a Harry lentamente apoyándolo en un anaquel mientras éste intentaba escabullir sus manos bajo la camisa con la insignia de la casa de las serpientes. Draco abandonó los labios de Harry para saborear su cuello; besándolo y esparciendo pequeños mordisquitos en la base.

-mmm… Draco… - susurró Harry mientras bajaba sus manos por las delgadas caderas para reposarlas en el perfecto montículo que era el trasero de Draco, lo estrujó con ansias acercándolo hasta que sus entrepiernas se chocaron ocasionando una descarga de placer que los hizo contener la respiración.

-Ahhhh!... Ha… rry… ahhh… - Harry escuchó por primera ves a Draco gemir su nombre y le gustó demasiado.

-¿Qué esta haciendo, señor Potter? – la voz de la Señora Pince le llegó a Harry como un cubo de hielo recorriendo su columna.

La Bibliotecaria lo observaba al lado del anaquel con gesto desaprobatorio pero algo espantado.

Harry se enderezó y trató sin mucho éxito de acomodar el cuello de su camisa.

-Le hice una pregunta, Señor Potter! – insistió la mujer.

Draco parecía muy divertido, por lo que contrario a alejarse de Harry se pegó a su espalda enredando sus brazos en la cintura del Gryffindor y descansando su mentón en el hombro trémulo.

-Yo solo quería… mmm… - Harry sentía el cálido cuerpo sobre su espalda lo que hacía subir un cálido rubor a sus mejillas – que… quería… - las manos de Draco se trasladaron hacia sus caderas acariciándolas provocativamente, los finos dedos ansiosos se acercaban cada ves más hacia el miembro del pobre Harry que hacía su mejor esfuerzo por no parecer turbado – quería… quería… -

La Señora Pince mantenía en su rostro una expresión de ascuas mientras Harry intentaba con todas sus fuerzas completar la oración.

-Le sucede algo, Señor Potter?

Cuando las yemas de los dedos de Draco comenzaron a presionar juguetonamente el bulto entre las piernas de Harry, éste no encontró mejor forma de ocultarlo que tras un libro q arrebató del lado derecho del estante.

-No…no… ah!... no tengo nada – Harry tragó saliva, Draco presionó con fuerza su miembro mientras atacaba como un vampiro sediento su cuello, el Gryffindor tuvo que apoyarse en el anaquel para no caer ante la fuerza de las sensaciones -… AH!

-Le pasa algo a su cuello?

-Eh!... ah!... si, si…me duele mucho

-Pues valla a la enfermería! Este no es sitio parea andar oyendo quejidos de dolor – a lo que Draco soltó una carcajada mientras la bibliotecaria regresaba por donde había aparecido

Cuando ya no se vio más de la Señora Pince, Harry tomó a Draco del cuello de la túnica raudamente.

-Qué creías que estabas haciendo! – preguntó con las esmeraldas brillando amenazadoramente.

-Sacándole provecho a mi invisibilidad – respondió el rubio con esa sonrisa de lado que hacía estremecerse a Harry, Draco miró cautamente a los lados para luego empujar a Harry hasta apoyarlo en el anaquel, hacerse de un espacio entre sus piernas y comenzar a besarlo en ansia, saboreando cada pedazo de labio prohibido, acariciándolos con la punta de su lengua, que luego obtuvo permiso para penetrar en la boca ajena y danzar con la otra que la recibió gustosa.

Se continuaron besando un momento más hasta que la falta de aire les urgió separarse.

Fue cuando Draco se permitió observar detenidamente a las esmeraldas, resplandecían como hacía mucho no lo hacían, inmediatamente le recordó el brillante verde de su casa, pero había algo diferente en el esmeralda de Harry, la calidez y la entrega que reflejaban lo convenció de la gran valía de Harry y por primera ves en mucho tiempo se sintió afortunado, seguro y amado.

-Draco, debemos ir al gran comedor, Ron y Hermione sospecharán algo si no voy.

-Bien – Draco se separó un poco – pero primero explícame lo de Finnegan. ¿Qué tienes que ver con él? – preguntó el Slytherin con desdén.

Harry no puedo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisita ante la evidencia de que Draco estaba celoso.

-Vamos, te lo explicaré en el camino.

Casi la totalidad de los alumnos se encontraban ya en el gran comedor, por lo que Harry pudo hablar con Draco cómodamente en el camino.

-Así que Potter el héroe se sacrificó nuevamente por un inocente… aunque por lo que vimos esa noche Finnegan dista mucho de merecer ese adjetivo.

-Qué crees que quiera Zabini con él? – preguntó Harry con dejo preocupado.

-Llevarlo a la cama, como probablemente ya hizo y dejarlo cuando se aburra de él – respondió Draco con naturalidad.

-Pobre Seamus… - susurró Harry.

-No sientas lástima por el irlandés, él se lo ha buscado, seguramente ya había escuchado la fama de Blaise.

-Yo también he escuchado la tuya… - respondió Harry, a lo que Draco se detuvo y abrió la boca para decir algo.

-Harry! – Ron acababa de salir del gran comedor y se acercaba trotando a Harry – vamos! Dumbledore va a decir algo sobre Snape.

Cuando entraron al gran comedor Dumbledore ya se encontraba de pie. Harry tomó asiento al lado de Hermione y Ron a su lado. Había un espacio al lado del pelirrojo el cual Draco dudó antes de tomar.

-Mis queridos estudiantes, estoy seguro de que ya varios de ustedes habrán notado la ausencia del profesor Snape – los primeros susurros se oyeron como zumbidos entre los alumnos – Él me solicitó una licencia corta para realizar una diligencia muy importante – en este punto los susurros se duplicaron – que será de conocimiento de todos en el momento propicio. Pero lo más importante – El anciano director de Hogwarts tuvo que alzar más su voz para apagar la ola de murmullos – es que muy pronto, contaremos nuevamente con la presencia de su querido profesor. Hasta entonces los prefectos se encargarán de manejar cualquier incidente que se suceda en la casa Slytherin o en su defecto podrán contar con la ayuda de cualquiera de los otros jefes de las casas Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw o Gryffindor – Dumbledore contempló la característica arrogancia tatuada en la cara de los Slytherins – ahora, pueden continuar con su almuerzo, la comida se enfría – terminó sonriente.

- A ver que hacen esas serpientes sin su querido profesor grasa – dijo Dean ni bien había terminado de hablar Dumbledore – te imaginas a Draco Malfoy pidiéndole a McGonagall que te deje detención por haberlo mirado feo, Potter? – Dean y otros más estallaron en carcajadas y Harry intentó reír con ellos.

-Malfoy no está, no lo hemos visto en todo el día y no ha venido a comer – dijo Ron con un tono que hizo a todos callar y que a Harry le sonó misterioso.

-Qué insinúas, Ron? – le preguntó Hermione en un murmullo cuando todos volvieron a sus asuntos.

-Qué… tal ves él sepa dónde y qué esta haciendo Snape.

-Él es su favorito y lo engríe como el niño malcriado que es, pero contarle todo lo que hace? – respondió la castaña

-Es más que su engreído, Mione – le interrumpió Ron – es su ahijado, él debe saber – susurró enérgicamente el pelirrojo.

-Y tú como lo sabes? – intervino por primera ves Harry

-Es que… es obvio. Lucius Malfoy y Snape estudiaron juntos y se nota a leguas que siguen la misma cercanía incluso entre los otros mortífagos.

Hermione observó a Ron con una clara expresión de sorpresa.

-Puede ser que tengas razón, Ron, tú que piensas Harry?

-Tienes razón, Ron, es muy probable – dijo Harry mientras observaba el perfecto perfil de Draco que lo observaba de soslayo.

-He! Potter, prepárate que allí viene tu novio! – gritó alguien desde la mesa de Slytherin a lo que le siguió una estela de carcajadas. Harry tragó saliva antes de observar a Seamus que venía entrando por las anchas puertas del gran comedor.

Le hubiera gustado mucho terminar con ese enredo de una ves por todas pero si confesaba que su "noviazgo" con el irlandés era falso de nada habría servido el inventarlo para ayudar.

Le hizo un espacio junto a él que Seamus pareció agradecer con la mirada.

Todos en la mesa Gryffindor mantenían su vista en la "pareja" incluidos Ron y Hermione. Seamus observó tímidamente a Harry como un cordero en un altar de sacrificio y después de lo que a Harry le parecieron horas recién cayó en cuenta de que un beso era seguramente lo que esperaba el irlandés… y toda la mesa Gryffindor.

Como en cámara lenta se volteó hacia Seamus y tragó saliva nuevamente, se acercaron al mismo tiempo como si fueran pareja de toda la vida, ladearon sus cabezas y Harry distinguió un brillo de dolor en los ojos pardos de Seamus antes de cerrarse, entreabrió sus labios y casi pudo sentir la suavidad de los otros hasta que un pequeño estallido en la mesa Slytherin distrajo su atención.

La mano de Blaise Zabini sangraba y pedazos de vidrio se encontraban esparcidos por la mesa. Solo quedaba la base del vaso del Slytherin que envolvió su mano en un pañuelo y salio del gran comedor. Cuando Harry se dio cuenta Draco iba detrás de él y luego sintió a Seamus moverse de su lado y desaparecer por la misma dirección.

Instintivamente se levantó también y sin saber muy bien la razón salió del comedor

Vio a Seamus a unos quince metros de él en dirección al bosque prohibido.

Unos metros más adelante vio desaparecer al irlandés tras unos arbustos e iba a seguirlo cuando una mano lo jaló hacia el suelo y le tapó la boca.

-Draco! Qué sucede! – reclamó saber Harry.

-Sh! – lo calló el Slytherin

* * *

Bien bien bien! Ahora la respuesta a los reviews pasados, espero que este capi les haya divertido, recuerden que ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS! Solo denle clic al botoncito lila de abajo y háganme feliz:)

Earwen Riddle: Oa niña! Espero que este capi t haya llegado al tiempo justo para que no me cuelgues, no hay que ser hostil pssss jajajaja en realidad tu idea no es tan mala, por un momento fue hasta tentadora jijijiji ojala q este capi t haya gustado también a ver si me dejas un comentario pa saber si te gusto

Haruko FLCL: abuuuuuu nuevamente sorry por la demora en actualizar el capi anterior, pero lo prometido es deuda asi q no mas retrasos! Ojala q tengas fresquito en tu memoria lo que paso en los anteriores pa q este se t haga facil d leer, ojala t guste!

Luna Escarlata: gracias! Niña si a mi lo que mas me gustan son los reviews largos jajajaja En serio que seria recontra chistoso que el pobre Draquín cayera para siempre al vacio jajajajaja y en cuento a la razon de la necesidad que siente uno por el otro ya veremos si es lo que te imaginas (tonito misterioso) jajajaja de todas formas existen muchas cosillas más que adornan este fic aparte de la principal q es la poción. Espero que este fic t guste tanto como los otros, y saludame a Eri! Q es fiel seguidora d este humilde fic y q le agradezco q lo sea!

LUZY SNAPE: Gracias! Q ya no los haga sufrir? Pero si eso es lo más interesante del fic MUAJAJAJAJAJA ejem... sorry... nuuuuu en serio q como dije antes solo lo suficiente para que se den cuenta cabal de sus sentimientos pero tranqui niña q por ahora estan juntos! Ah! Y gracias por todo el animo!

Eri mond licht: Oaaa niña gracias por todo el animo! Aquí ta ya el séptimo capi, espero que te haya gustado y a ver si me dejas un comentario, de verdad agradezco tu fidelidad a este humilde fic! De hecho q me doy un tiempito pa leer el fic de Luna! Y ojala tu tengas tiempito tambien pa dejarme un comentario! Nos leemos pronto!

ManDark: Gracias! Por tus palabritas, enserio q me das animo pa continuar con este fic! Q bueno q te guste taaaaanto y a ver si me dejas un reviewsito pa saber q t parecio este!

Dark Spider Girl: Gracias por el animo en serio! Por lo de la manzana y eso, como dije antes t sera de conocimiento en su debido tiempo jajajaja pero acepto especulaciones, ojala este capi t haya gustado tambien y a ver si me dejas un comentario, okis? Suerte byes!

Ayase: Oaaaaaaa niña q bueno q el fic t haya gustado tanto, asuuuu eso d leértelo de una! Creo q ni yo jajajaja en realidad los efectos de la pocion son bastante extraños, no? Jajajaja pero todo se aclarara en el ultimo capitulo jajajaja nuuuuu espera q prontito se sabra! En eso del seme ejejeje me podrias explicar como va? Xq el termino me suena conocido pero no se muy bien q significa abuuuu a ver si me dejas un comentario y de paso me dices lo q es, ok? Nos leemos!

luzy snape: Gracias! En serio q cada ves t gusta más? Pues espero no arruinarlo, ojala q este capi t guste tambien a ver si me dejas un comentario pa saber tu opinión! Byes!


	8. Sentimiento de sal

Para comenzar LO SIENTO! Por tardarme tanto tiempo pero esq la verdad on tengo excusa he pasado un tiempo de escasez de inspiración TT pero felizmente ya se terminó, este capitulo no es muy largo, en realidad no es nada largo pero me parece que ahí noma debe quedar, espero de verdad que sea de su agrado, recuerden q todo es por y para ustedes y recuerden tambien que deben dejar muchos reviews para que la escritora sea feliz y suba los capis rapidito. Ahora sip les dejo con el capi.

Ah! Respuesta a los reviews al final como siempre

Chapter8: Sentimiento de sal

Draco! Qué sucede! – reclamó saber Harry.

-Sh! – lo calló el Slytherin

A solo unos cinco metros de ellos Blaise y Seamus se miraban algo incómodos. El Slytherin, sin embargo, adoptó rápidamente una pose desafiante.

-Siempre supe que los Gryffindor se consolaban patéticamente unos a otros pero no creí que tendrías que meterte en la cama de Potter para olvidarme – espetó Blaise.

-Al menos los Gryffindor no jugamos con los sentimientos de los demás, ni los utilizamos como si fueran muñecos – contestó Seamus con la voz algo trémula pero Harry no pudo distinguir si era de dolor, furia o una combinación de ambas.

-Jugar? – dijo Zabini con un tono forzado de confusión.

-Me usaste! – estalló el Gryffindor – me utilizaste para divertirte conmigo un rato y luego… - el tono de Seamus fue decreciendo hasta que solo balbuceos ininteligibles llegaron a los oídos de Harry.

-Yo nunca dije que te amara – contestó el Slythering fríamente – además, es por eso que ahora jodes con Potter? Eres tan inútil que no puedes vivir sin levantarte con alguien en tu cama?

-CALLATE, CALLATE! – comenzó a gritar Seamus – no sabes lo que dices. Tú nos sabes nada! Tu no tienes idea – Harry escuchó más lejana la vos de Seamus. Draco y él se observaron un momento por encima de los matorrales, Blaise desaparecía por un entre los árboles y de Seamus no había ni rastro.

Algunas ramas se enredaban caprichosamente en su ropa como intentando impedirle avanzar, pero el dolor le urgía escapar, las espinas de un helecho puntiagudo rasgaron un poco los bordes de su capa infringiendo heriditas en sus tobillos pero Seamus parecía no sentir conforme se adentraba más y más en el Bosque. Un líquido helado por el viento resbaló por sus mejillas primero en un riachuelo, luego ya le dificultaba la visión. Oyó la voz de Blaise llamándolo, no pudo evitar recordar su mirada aquella noche, sus manos rozándolo con deseo, pero también con ternura.

Blaise se había recostado sobre el suave colchón de su habitación habiendo cerrado antes los doseles de la cama junto con un hechizo insonoro. Seamus se encontraba ansioso pero tambien muy nervioso, Blaise no era el primer chico al que besaba pero definitivamente era el primero que le causaba tales sensaciones, como si en ese momento fuera el centro de todo su universo, el sol alrededor del cual queria orbitar para siempre.

Esos pensamientos hicieron que su mirada se perdiera en algún punto entre las sábanas de seda verde Slytherin. Blaise le tomó entonces suavemente la barbilla obligándolo a observarlo.

-Qué pasa? Me estás asustando – susurró.

Entonces Seamus quiso confesarle todo; que desde hacía ya mucho el Slytherin se encontraba presente en cada pensamiento que ocupaba su mente, que cada mirada, cada roce, cada sonrisa suya lo enamoraba más y ahora lo sabía, estaba enamorado. Y que ahora que por fin estaban juntos ya todo estaría bien, pero nada salió de su boca, fuera por vergüenza o temor a ser lastimado, lo que, finalmente no pudo evitar.

-Realmente te importo? – Seamus se sorprendió a si mismo camuflando excelentemente su inseguridad y terror al rechazo.

Blaise adoptó una expresión seria y con la mirada fija en los ojos ambarinos del Irlandés negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Sí – dijo al mismo tiempo.

Seamus se encontró completamente confundido y ya comenzaba a pensar lo peor cuando Blaise sonrió tan tierna y sinceramente que antes de darse cuenta el Slytherin ya le devolvía el gesto con alivio.

-No seas cruel, no hagas eso! – le regañó juguetonamente Seamus haciéndole cosquillas en el firme abdomen.

Ya estaba oscureciendo pero sus pasos no disminuían la velocidad, mientras que las lágrimas corrian de igual forma por sus mejillas. Seamus oía el crepitar de las hojas bajo las pisadas de Blaise. "No seas cruel! No hagas esto! PORFAVOR!" gritó en su interior, como le hubiera encantado decírselo a la cara, de cerca, como esa noche.

Blaise había reído con ganas, para luego tomar repentinamente la mano de Seamus y colocarla en su cuello, ese gesto desarmó completamente al Gryffindor, ya ni siquiera pudo pensar en él mismo, desde ese momento sólo le importó hacer feliz al chico bajo él. Lo abrazó y besó su mejilla izquierda, ambos sintiendo acelerarse el palpitar de sus corazones, los besos avanzaron conforme sus deseos se los demandaban. Y a Seamus nunca le parecieron unos labios tan suaves como esos. Los besos eran ansiosos pero sin prisa, para disfrutar mejor cada pedazo de labio. Blaise lo tomó ávidamente de la cadera para acercarlo más y Seamus se sintió flotar al sentir el calor de ese cuerpo inundándolo, ese aroma a lavanda, y tuvo que contener un gemido cuando Blaise mordió su mentón para después descender hacia su cuello el cual devoró lentamente, besando, mordiendo, succionando.

Se sintió patético al recordarlo, revivir ese momento, que si querer aceptarlo, atesoraba. Ya no quería pensar, ni llorar, sin embargo cada ves brotaban más y más lágrimas. Por un momento sintió en carne viva como si esparcieran sal sobre su corazón, quemándolo desde dentro de su cuerpo.

Los besos ansiosos, las dulces caricias, la mirada azul marina solo para él. Todo había sido mentira. Aceleró aún más deseando con todas sus fuerzas desaparecer, volar muy lejos de allí, hasta que una raíz atrapó uno de sus pies y lo hizo caer estrepitosamente al suelo duro de tierra y pasto.

Lo último que sintió fue un líquido escurrir por sus sienes y la enferma satisfacción de saberse pronto fuera de la realidad.

* * *

Ahora sip! respuesta a los reviews

Eri mond licht: chica! Gracias por el review de verdad! Mmm q no me demore un mes? Jejeje creo q me demoré un poquito más no? De verdad lo siento! Pero ahora si

Lo prometo: no mas demoras de un mes! Prometido solemnemente o sino q me caiga un cruciatus bueno eso de que Seamus es el lado femenino de la relacion en realidad creo q asi es, xq ya sabes como son las serpientes cuando se trata de posesividad y poder. Gracias por escribir ojala este capi te haya gustado tambien!

Ayase: Gracias por escribir! Dew se siente muy honrada por las cosas bonitas que le haz escrito la escena en la Biblioteca es solo una de las muchas escenitas que se vienen ya sabes que no hay cosa que le guste más a Draco que poner en situaciones algo "incomodas" a su Gryffindor favorito ah! Y gracias por aclararme lo de Seme y Uke espero q este capi t haya gustado tambien y q puedas dejarme otro review pa saber tu opinión!

Haruko FLCL: Arigato! Por el comentario, a mi tambien me encanta la pareja Blaise Seamus como ya había dicho antes y espero que este capi aunq un poco dramático te haya gustado tambien ;)

Kmy Kusanagi: gracias por animarte a dejar un review! Eso me hace muy feliz y más saber que la personalidad original de los personajes se ha podido mantener, gracias por el apoyo de verdad espero q este minicapi te haya gustado y prometo actualizar más pronto!

dernhelm de la marca: gracias por leer! Creo q solo el que lean mi historia ya es un halago y gracias por el apoyo!

luzy snape: Me siento honradísima de verdad! Gracias por todo el apoyo de verdad DISCULPAS POR LA DEMORA! Pero ahora si prometo nuevos capis más seguido y lo digo en serio no me gustaria perderte como dejante de reviews de verdad asi q espero ver uno tuyo diciendome q te parecio este capi, gracias!

ManDark: de verdad fue el que más te gusto? GRACIAS! Dew se siente super hinchada de felicidad espero q este aunq cortito tambien te aya gustado! Dejame un review pa saber tu opinión!

Murtilla: ajá! La chica tiene una idea! Y no esta tan lejos de la realidad, nop pero eso lo veras mas adelante, no comas ansias, a lo de Blaise y Seamus espero por el bien del irlandés que escoja muy bien sus palabras frente a Blaise ya ves como buena serpiente Blaise sabe esconder muy bien sus sentimientos y eso puede herir a Seamus, espero q este capi t haya gustado!

Dark Spider Girl: Inspiración es lo q me ha faltado últimamente y por eso he demorado tanto esta ultima entreguita pero prometido! No mas demoras de verdad lo siento! Pero gracias por todo el apoyo de verdad! En realidad a mi tambien me gustan los fics en los que Draco toma la iniciativa pero este especialmente queria q fuera diferente porque es el mio jijijiji no se si suene a q soy soberbia, espero q no xq no lo soy, abu, pero al desarrollar la historia me doy cuenta de que Harry por todo lo q ha pasado siente una necesidad de proteger y eso es lo q lo lleva a querer primero al menos en este fic, nose como lo hará Rowling en los libros, pero gracias de verdad por todo el apoyo! Espero q me dejes un review pa saber si t gusto este capi, nunca pienses que me aburren los comentarios xq no es asi! Es realmente un gran apoyo, asi q no t olvides de dejarme uno!


	9. Now you know

Y estoy de vuelta, como les prometí! Espero no haberme tardado mucho en actualizar, solo unas cositas pequeñas antes de presentarles el capi, el título como siempre se debe a una canción pero esta en especial me gusto mucho porque la esuché por primera ves escribiendo el capi, es de Hilary Duff y pertenece al soundtrack de A Cinderella Story asi q no me maten si ha quedado medio fresa el capi jajajajajaja eso y que quiero dejar bien claro q el rating R no es solo para fics que presentan contenido lemon sin sentido sino tambien para los que presentamos un amor tierno y entregado… ahora sí q me pasé con lo fresa no? jajajajaja bueno solo espero q les guste y me dejen un review con cualquier comentario o con las ideas que tengan para mejorar el fic o de las teorías que tengan de lo que ocurrirá después! Ahora sip a leer se ha dicho

Chapter 9: Now you know

Harry no tuvo tiempo de esconderse cuando vio regresar a Zabini llevando en brazos a un Seamus desmayado y con la cabeza sangrante. Blaise iba tan apurado y concentrado en algo que casi no notó la presencia de Harry hasta que estuvo a dos metros de él.

-Se cayó en el bosque, se golpeó la cabeza – dijo acomodándolo en sus brazos, Harry creyó que debía pesarle pero Blaise lo sostenía firmemente como si fuese una pluma – lo llevaré con Madame Pomfrey – terminó más para sí que para Harry. Éste solo lo siguió de cerca junto con Draco.

A Madame Pomfrey casi se le salieron los ojos de sorpresa cuando vio llegar al Slytherin cargando a Seamus. Al tiempo que les exigió una explicación no sin antes enviar a Harry por la profesora McGonagall. Cuando hubo traído a la profesora ya Seamus estaba consiente y tenía una venda alrededor de la cabeza, aunque su uniforme manchado de sangre no le daba un buen aspecto.

-Por Merlín! Que le ha ocurrido Poppy? – preguntó instantáneamente la profesora.

-Sufrió un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, Minerva – contestó la enfermera dirigiendo su vista hacia el Slytherin que se encontraba a los pies de la cama de Seamus con la mirada perdida – este joven de Slytherin lo trajo – terminó la enfermera. De inmediato la profesora McGonagall frunció el seño.

-Será mejor que tengas una muy explicación de cómo sucedió esto, Zabini – exigió la profesora. El Slytherin viró su cabeza hacia ella.

-Cuando salí del comedor – dijo lentamente muy serio – fue a molestarme, se cree la gran cosa por su reciente noviazgo con Potter – continuó con descaro – pero cuando le respondí como se merecía la niñita se asustó y se puso a llorar, luego salió corriendo hacia el bosque – Harry miró con decepción y furia a Blaise, no podía creer tanta falsedad junta contra su amigo de parte de alguien que hacía solo unas horas le susurraba al oído palabras de deseo. – ya me iba cuando oí un golpe. Por simple curiosidad me acerqué a donde provenía y me encontré con esto – terminó con tono indiferente.

La profesora observó con dolor de madre al irlandés.

-Y tu, Potter? Estuviste también allí?

-Sí – respondió instintivamente Harry a lo que recibió un codazo por parte de Draco, con lo que cambió su declaración – No – la profesora lo observó ceñuda – quiero decir.. que llegué cuando todo había pasado, sólo vi a Zabini trayendo a Seamus – nunca se le había dado bien mentir pero la práctica hace al maestro y con la cantidad de veces que había tenido que hacerlo últimamente Harry ya estaba mejorando.

-Y cuál es su versión, Señor Finnegan? – preguntó la profesora a lo que todos voltearon a ver al irlandés. Este tenía los ojos cerrados y los mantuvo así mientras respondía.

-Me duele la cabeza, quisiera descansar si me lo permite, profesora – McGonagall lo observó fijamente un momento – está bien, descanse ahora, conversaremos de esto después.

-En cuanto a ustedes, vallan a clase, le informaré más tarde de su castigo Señor Zabini – Blaise mantenía una expresión indiferente en su rostro a lo que Harry se sintió más molesto aún.

Harry, Draco y Blaise salieron silenciosamente de la enfermería pero una ves afuera este último se volteó hacia Harry con expresión amenazante.

-Quiero dejar algo claro, Potter, me importa muy poco lo que llegues a hacer con Finnegan – dijo con desidia – el irlandés es tan ingenuo y tiene tan baja autoestima que se cree cualquier palabra endulzada – continuó pavoneándose de su conquista – no me sorprendería que en un tiempo más se convirtiera en la diversión fácil de todo Hogwarts – terminó con el tono Slytherin en su máxima expresión. Harry de repente sintió unas ganas tremendas de acertarle un par de golpes en el rostro al desalmado Slytherin pero se dominó. Blaise ya se iba cuando se detuvo como recordando algo de gran importancia y volteó nuevamente hacia Harry – pero que quede bien claro que primero lo disfruté yo. – esa fue la gota q colmó la paciencia de Harry aunque el Gryffidor no lo quiso revelar, se acerco despacio hasta estar frente a Zabini que mantenía su expresión de suficiencia

-No sabes como me alegro de que este conmigo ahora y de que te haya olvidado – fue lo único que dijo Harry al tiempo que elevó su puño izquierdo como un proyectil contra el rostro de Blaise pero justo antes de darle sintió una mano contenerle, volteó de inmediato hacia Draco que lo observaba con expresión neutral. Blaise aprovechando el descuido asestó un fuerte golpe contra su vientre, Harry se encogió de dolor intentando recuperar la respiración mientras veía los zapatos de Zabini alejarse.

Al cabo de unos segundos cuando se hubo recuperado Harry se dirigió a Draco que se había quedado parado a su lado.

-Qué pensabas que estabas haciendo? – Era la segunda ves que le hacia la misma pregunta en un día pero en situaciones totalmente diferentes.

-Tengo que defender a mis amigos, Potter, es lo que se conoce como código de honor – respondió Draco como si fuera más que obvio.

-Yo también debo defender a mis amigos, Malfoy – Draco sintió algo quemarse dentro de él al escuchar a Harry llamarlo con el tono helado que había usado hasta hacía poco con él - y era lo que hacía hasta que dejaste que Zabini me golpeara, tu oíste lo que realmente ocurrió en el bosque, tú los viste…

-Y yo te dije que no debías compadecer al irlandés – respondió Draco intentando adoptar su postura altiva nuevamente – no crees que ya haz hecho suficiente haciéndote pasar por su amante?

-Sabes que lo hice por ayudarlo! – reclamó Harry.

-Ayudar al irlandés es tu prioridad, no es así, Potter? – contestó Draco casi gritando y no fue sino hasta que Harry lo oyó pronunciar de esa forma su apellido que se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que se estaba volviendo esa conversación.

-Sabes que no! Sabes que tú eres mi prioridad, Draco – contestó Harry con un tono más suave acercándose un paso hacia el Slytherin pero de igual forma este retrocedió.

-Vete de una ves a tu clase – dijo Draco dándole la espalda y caminando en dirección a las escaleras que iban a las mazmorras. Pero cuando apenas dio tres pasos una punzada como una aguja que se adentraba lentamente en su corazón lo hizo semi encogerse de dolor. Aunque al estar de espaldas Harry no notó lo que le ocurría a Draco avanzó hacia él y envolvió su cintura en un estrecho abrazo, con ternura acarició su fino cabello rubio y Draco sintió su corazón fortalecerse nuevamente.

Harry besó con adoración su cuello níveo y descendió la caricia hacia su torso, sujetándolo con más fuerza, si era posible, de la cintura. Draco ladeó su cabeza para permitirle más espacio a Harry que descendió sus besos a lo largo de la longitud del cuello albino mordiéndolo con suavidad y suspirando al sentir el delicado aroma a sándalo que emanaba "tú no eres un dragón, eres un cisne, hermoso y majestuoso… delicado" susurró a su oído el Gryffindor al tiempo que volteó a Draco para tenerlo frente a frente.

-No vuelvas siquiera a pensar que no eres mi prioridad – dijo abrazándolo – porque la realidad es que moriría sin ti – dijo Harry con sinceridad impregnada en cada palabra. Draco solo apoyó su mentón en el hombro del Gryffindor como ya había hecho antes, un suspiro de resignación le confirmó que su vida de ahí en adelante no sería igual, ahora no era solo él contra todo, ahora eran él y Harry. De ahí en adelante, los dos. Para siempre.

Se permitieron mantenerse en esa posición un rato, solo disfrutando de la compañía y el calor del otro, como si se encontraran en un espacio apartado, reservado y especial solo para ellos, el mundo podía haberse venido abajo en ese instante pero ellos seguirían allí, juntos y fuertes.

De pronto Draco sintió la necesidad de agradecer de alguna forma la fortaleza y la entrega de Harry, se removió un poco del abrazo para quedar frente a él nuevamente y lentamente acerco su frente para apoyarla en la del Gryffindor. A esa distancia los ojos esmeralda se lucían aún más brillantes, resplandecientes y cálidos o sería la felicidad la que los hacía relucir así? Para que dar más vueltas al asunto si lo importante era que podía disfrutar de esa mirada. Sin mediar palabra Draco cerró los ojos y se acercó despacito más hacia Harry, este lo imitó. En segundos ya se encontraban sumergidos en un suave beso, Harry succionando de a pocos su labio inferior y él dándole permiso para invadir completamente su boca, oportunidad que el Gryffindor no desaprovechó, se besaron como nunca antes lo habían hecho, ya sin ninguna duda en sus mentes. Las caricias en los labios continuaban mientras Draco mordía por momentos delicadamente los finos labios de Harry hasta que sintió que lo elevaban, Harry en un arrebato de felicidad lo había levantado hasta que sus pies no tocaban el suelo. El beso se interrumpió para dar paso a las risas de ambos, mientras Harry mantenía a Draco en el aire.

-Por Merlín, bájame Harry, debo parecer una quinceañera – reclamaba Draco.

Pero Harry prefirió darle unas cuantas vueltas en el aire antes de soltarlo para hacer un poco más perdurable el momento, ambos consientes de que lo recordarían para siempre.

Solo unas horas después Harry recordaba por milésima vez aquel momento, había dejado a Draco en su habitación de Slytherin y ahora se encontraba entre sus dos mejores amigos en clase de Historia de la Magia. La diferencia entre otras clases y esa era que al menos Harry la estaba aprovechando ya que en ves de dormir pensaba en una forma para ayudar a Draco, y claro, ocasionalmente recordaba los últimos momentos que había pasado con él.

Justo cuando la clase llegó a su término se le vino a la cabeza una idea que tendría que llevar a cabo de inmediato.

Antes de que Ron se despertara Harry tomó su pluma de águila y escribió un mensaje muy corto pero conciso para Hermione justo antes de que la castaña terminara de guardar en la mochila sus pergaminos con las anotaciones de la clase.

_Mione, necesito que me ayudes con algo, hablamos a las 12 en la sala común no se lo digas a Ron._

La castaña lo miró un momento con notables ganas de preguntarle el asunto, parecía que iba a decir algo justo cuando alguien paso al lado de Ron dándole en la cabeza con un libro a lo que el pelirrojo se despertó y comenzó a desperezarse. Hermione guardó de inmediato el pergamino con la nota de Harry y los tres se dirigieron al Gran Comedor para cenar.

Durante la cena ninguno pronunció palabra, un silencio algo incómodo para Harry que hasta ese momento había compartido casi todos sus secretos con sus amigos. Casi.

Hasta que Ron rompió el silencio preguntándole el porqué de su ausencia a las clases después del almuerzo y qué había pasado con Seamus. El moreno se limitó a contestar que había salido a conversar con él pero que el maldito Zabini les había hecho imposible la conversación y que encima había maldecido al irlandés por lo que ahora éste se encontraba en la enfermería y que obviamente él lo había acompañado por lo que se había tardado en volver a clases.

La castaña lo observaba con mirada escrutadora, Harry sabía que le sería imposible engañarla de esa manera ya que Hermione siempre tenía en cuenta detalles como que había sido Seamus el que había salido tras Zabini. Harry sabía que su amiga se estaba conteniendo de hacerle más preguntas e hizo una nota mental para recordarse agradecérselo.

-Pero Harry – interrumpió Ron sus pensamientos – porqué no nos habías dicho antes que tu y Seamus… ya sabes – preguntó el pelirrojo, se notaba que intentaba ser cauteloso.

-Sí – interrumpió por primera ves Hermione – fue porque Seamus es chico, Harry? – dijo con tono comprensivo.

Harry se sorprendió por primera ves en ese día en un aprieto que tenia que ver con su condición real. Aunque era claro para él que al que amaba era a Draco, éste era también un chico y efectivamente esa había sido una de las razones por las que no se lo había confesado a sus amigos, bueno eso y que se trataba de Draco Malfoy. Así que intentó pensar en la conversación como si hablaran del Slytherin, tal ves de esa forma sus amigos pudieran entenderlo mejor cuando llegara el momento de contarles a quien en realidad amaba.

-Bueno – comenzó buscando las palabras adecuadas – hasta hace un tiempo ni yo mismo sabía muy bien lo que sentía por él, ni el porqué tenía unas ganas casi incontenibles de… - Harry miró a sus dos amigos que lo observaban expectantes "Esto no va a ser fácil" pensó apartando su mirada de ellos y sintiendo como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas - … de tenerlo, hacerlo mío y de nadie más, solo mío – la expresión de Harry cambió sin que éste se diera cuenta pero Ron y Hermione la identificaron bien, las pupilas dilatadas casi tragando las irises verdes, la punta de la lengua del Gryffindor recorriendo su labio inferior como buscando en él los resquicios del sabor de su último beso con ese chico que tanto deseaba. Harry irradió en ese momento tanta sensualidad que sus amigos por un instante creyeron al moreno una veela. – Pero una ves que pude acercarme más a él – continuó Harry – una ves que llegué a conocerlo mejor…

-A Seamus? – interrumpió Ron – pero si lo conocemos desde que llegamos a Hogwarts.

-Qué? – replicó Harry – ah! Sí… pero hablo de una ves que compartimos más tiempo juntos, solo nosotros… - dijo intentando sonar convincente. – El día en que no llegué a dormir a la Torre, nos encontramos y… - de nuevo tenía que ver la expresión de sus amigos, se sentía como un chimpancé de tres cabezas en un zoológico muggle – y fue allí que me di cuenta de que lo que yo creí que era solo… - dijo en un susurro - …solo atracción que podía superar si… la consumaba, en realidad era mucho más – continuó ahora alzando con orgullo su voz - …mucho más, Ron, Mione, yo sé que esto les puede sonar antinatural pero… lo amo – terminó Harry esperando la reacción de sus amigos.

Ambos parecieron reaccionar recién después de un momento parpadeando como si hubieran salido de un trance y para sorpresa de Harry fue Ron el primero en hablar.

-Bueno, compañero – dijo el pelirrojo colocando su mano en el hombro de Harry – si él te hace feliz, no voy a arruinarte el ligue – terminó sonriéndole ampliamente. Harry instantáneamente agradeció el apoyo abrazando al pelirrojo que era casi su hermano. No podía creer que era tan afortunado al tener un mejor amigo como ese.

-Harry sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que quieras – Harry oyó la voz de su amiga que le sonreía también – casi me siento ofendida porque no nos lo hayas contado antes! Ya decía yo que te veías demasiado emocionado estos últimos días – terminó la castaña con un gesto de fingida ofensa para luego abrazar también a Harry al tiempo que este pensaba que tenía los mejores amigos que cualquiera pudiera querer.

Harry se fijo que las manecillas del reloj que había al centro de su habitación señalaban las 12:00 antes de colocarse la mochila al hombro y cargar la capa de invisibilidad dirigiéndose a la puerta, ya estaba por salir cuando un quejido ahogado le llamó la atención. Se quedó en silencio para oír por si se repetía y el sonido se escucho nuevamente un poco más fuerte que el anterior. Parecía provenir de una de las camas de sus compañeros.

Silenciosamente se acerco a la de Neville pero solo ronquidos escapaban de los doseles de la cama, pasó por la de Dean oyendo solo su respiración acompasada por el sueño, se paró algo escéptico frente a la de Ron, un suave sollozo escapó de los labios del pelirrojo. Harry se acercó un poco más a su rostro, a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche pudo distinguir unos surcos bajo las pestañas pelirrojas al tiempo que unas delgadas lágrimas escurrieron bajo ellas.

-Ron... – susurró Harry sorprendido. No se imaginaba qué sueño podría hacer a su amigo llorar de esa manera, se pregunto si debería despertarlo pero luego recordó que Hermione lo esperaba abajo, colocó su mano sobre la mejilla de su amigo intentando darle consuelo.

-Sol… no te vallas… Sol… – susurró Ron entre sueños. Harry se alejó de él, no conocía a nadie con ese nombre pero intentaría averiguarlo lo más rápido posible. Haría lo que sea por ayudar a su amigo pensaba echándole un último vistazo al pelirrojo antes de salir.

Al bajar se encontró con Hermione parada frente a la chimenea. Su amiga volteó al oír sus pasos acercándose.

-Qué sucede, Harry? – el gryffindor notó que la preocupación embargaba la voz de la castaña y se sintió mal por preocuparla de esa forma y por estar a punto de involucrarla, como siempre, en sus problemas.

-Te lo diré cuando lleguemos, Mione – le dijo con calma para tranquilizarla al tiempo que los cubría con la capa de invisibilidad.

-Cuando lleguemos donde? A donde vamos? – preguntó Hermione confundida.

-A la casa Slytherin – susurró Harry sabiendo que eso no la tranquilizaría mucho.

-Qué! – fue lo único que logró decir Hermione.

* * *

Ahora respuesta a los reviews :

luzy snape: Aquí estoy! Cumpliendo mi promesa! Jajajajaja tranquila luzy no te odio y pienso seguir el fic hasta el final :) de verdad q el capi anterior fue bastante cortito pero esq me pareció q necesitaba ser individual para expresar bien lo q sentía Seamus abuuuu a mi también me dio penita, ese Zabini va a tener q comportarse mejor con el si no lo quiere perder y ya veras más adelante como se da cuenta de eso ;) espero q este capi haya compensado un poco lo cortito q estaba el otro y q tb haya gustado, ya sabes q hacer para que pronto aparezcan mas capis jijijiji

rochy true: gracias por el apoyo! Si te gusta lo tierno seguramente este capi te ha encantado, o eso espero yo!

Eri mond licht: jajajaja sip ahora si prometido demorarme mas de un mes! Sorry de verdad pero espero q esta actualizacion ayude a mejorar mi reputación de tardona :) también espero q te haya gustado el capi y q me dejes un review para saber tu opinión, es muy importante para mi saber si la calidad del fic se mantiene y para eso las tengo a ustedes!

ManDark: Gracias! me agrada que asi se perciba el fic, xq creo q es como el amor mismo, no es solo placer pero tampoco es solo sufrimiento sino como escribiste, una mezcla muy hermosa de sensualidad, erotismo y ternura, GRACIAS! me da mucho orgullo que te parezca asi, espero también q este capi te haya gustado y puedas dejarme un review pa saber tu opinión!

Murtilla: mi querida murtilla siempre con sus ideas! Jajajaja lo de la manzana es muy creativo pero te adelanto q en el proximo capi se aclarará un poquito ese asunto jijijiji. Tienes mucha razon Blaise debe abrirse más pero ya sabes como le es de difícil a las serpientes el demostrar un sentimiento puro, especialmente como el amor, hay q darle algo de tiempo aunq claro, Seamus no podrá evitar sufrir. En cuanto a lo de Mione ella es muy perceptiva pero no creo q tanto jajajajaja a menos q leyera un libro donde estuviera este fic no creo q daria con la verdad pero en el prox capi se verá que al menos sí descubre algo importante. Espero por lo pronto que este capi te haya gustado, no t olvides de darle al botoncito lila de abajo y hacerme feliz

Bollito Malfoy: Aqui tenemos un nuevo lector:) como dije antes solo el que lean mi fic ya lo considero un halago y espero sinceramente que este capi te haya gustado! Y que me puedas dejar un review pa saber tu opinión, ah! y gracias por todo el apoyo!


	10. We Belive

Aquí estoy ya con el nuevo chapter, esta bien largito y espero q aplaque la mayoria de sus dudas, solo una petición, REVIEWS! Para saber si el desarrollo de la historia les va agradando o que sugerencias tienen para mejorarlo, sin más les dejo con el nuevo capi

Ah! la canción q da titulo al chapter es We Belive de Good Charlotte si desea cualquiera puede bajarla para oirla mientras lee el fic a veces eso estimula más la lectura ;)

Chapter 10: We Belive

-Qué es lo que te pasa, Harry, dímelo de una ves! – reclamaba Hermione en susurros mientras avanzaban por los corredores desiertos.

-Espera Mione, es un poco largo y complicado de explicar, espera a que lleguemos.

La castaña decidió entonces guardar silencio aunque por su mente se formulaban ideas de lo que podía ocurrirle a Harry. Una ves frente a la pared de roca, puerta a la sala de Slytherin, Harry pronunció la contraseña y de inmediato ésta se esfumó en una humareda verdosa que atravesaron a paso ligero, de igual forma la sala común y se dirigieron por la izquierda a las habitaciones de varones de sexto curso.

Hermione pudo distinguir claramente el nombre de Malfoy grabado bajo la figura de un dragón en la placa de la puerta que atravesaron. Una ves dentro Harry les quitó la capa y la colocó doblada dentro de su mochila. Dirigió luego su vista hacia la cama para encontrarse con un Draco de espaldas a la puerta profundamente dormido.

Harry rodeó la cama para acercarse a él y se sentó suavemente en uno de los bordes para no despertarlo. El hermoso rostro del príncipe de Slytherin había adoptado un aire infantil mientras dormía. De buena gana Harry se hubiera recostado a su lado, enlazando su brazo alrededor de aquella fina cadera y enterrando su nariz en ese sedoso cabello rubio se habría quedado a descansar.

Pero debía despertarlo en ese momento, debían mantener una conversación importante. Por lo que con delicadeza acarició la mejilla izquierda del chico, éste se removió en poco pero continuó durmiendo.

Harry sonrió al tiempo que se inclinó sobre el rostro del Slytherin y comenzó a besar sus párpados cerrados, siguiendo con su naricita respingada y terminando en sus labios, los cuales se entreabrieron para luego corresponder la caricia. Sentir los suaves labios de Draco envolver los suyos fue para Harry como volver a respirar, revolvió sus dedos en aquel suave cabello platinado que adoraba y lo acercó más a él.

El Slytherin enlazó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello invocando un acercamiento más intenso y el beso se fue tornando más hambriento, Harry nuevamente sentía esa necesidad apremiante de poseer lo que le era ofrecido.

Escabulló ansioso sus manos debajo de la camisa del rubio al tiempo que dirigió sus labios hacia su cuello, mordiendo y succionando hasta hacer enrojecer la inmaculada piel nívea. Oyó un lascivo gemido escapar de la boca del Slytherin y entreabrió sus ojos para darse el gusto de contemplar la expresión de placer de Draco cuando notó que Hermione lo observaba ceñuda desde la puerta.

Harry se separó de Draco como un cohete y se paró al lado de la cama. Draco abrió los ojos en sorpresa y Harry se aclaró la garganta en un esfuerzo porque su rubor cediera. Había olvidado que su amiga estaba presente y aún peor, que Draco era invisible por lo que probablemente ella lo había visto besándose con la nada!

-Qué pasa, Harry? – preguntó el rubio antes de fijar su vista en el punto en que Harry tenía la suya: Hermione Granger – tú la trajiste? – preguntó el Slytherin con un tono que le recordó a Harry el que usaba antes con él.

-Va a ayudarnos – explicó.

-La sangresucia, ayudarnos? – espetó Draco como si ambos términos fueran incompatibles.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que conoce la biblioteca mejor que nadie, Draco…

-Malfoy? – exclamó la Gryffindor – tienen Malfoy algo que ver en esto, no es cierto Harry?

-Déjame explicarte, Mione – dijo Harry antes de mirar a los ojos a Draco como pidiendo su aprobación a lo que el rubio solo asintió de mala gana observando a la castaña con recelo. – Recuerdas que debía hacer mi investigación sobre la poción desvanecedora con Draco? – Hermione asintió un par de veces – pues ayer en la noche nos reunimos en un aula para formularla – la castaña frunció levemente el ceño – pero algo salio mal, Mione, y cuando Draco probó la poción se volvió invisible y… - Harry hizo una pausa, no sabía bien como explicarse – …no puede tocar nada, los objetos atraviesan su cuerpo – la cabeza de la Gryffindor comenzaba a trabajar a diez mil revoluciones por segundo asimilando todo lo que escuchaba – pero lo más extraño – continuó Harry – es que yo sí puedo verlo y oírlo… y tocarlo – terminó el Gryffindor.

Un silencio algo incómodo se esparció en la habitación.

-Necesitamos que nos ayudes, Mione, no sabemos que pasó pero tenemos que volver a Draco a su estado normal cuanto antes – casi rogó Harry.

-Él está aquí ahora? – la pregunta escapó de los labios de Hermione – Malfoy, quiero decir… - El Slytherin levantó la mano con sarcasmo.

-Aquí estoy, sangresucia, aquí! – dijo Draco estirando su brazo lo más alto que podía.

-Draco, por favor, no seas criatura – le reprochó Harry – sí, Mione, aquí esta – se dirigió ahora a su amiga señalando con la mano la cama.

La castaña pareció algo escéptica pero luego sugirió una solución aunque por lo simple creyó que ya la habrían pensado antes.

-Han probado con el antídoto?

Harry oyó que Draco bufaba desde la cama.

-Esa es la gran ayuda que tan generosamente nos va a prestar tu amiguita, sangresucia? – dijo con sarcasmo.

-Ya basta, Draco, no te permito que continúes insultando a Hermione – dijo Harry con un tono que se acercaba a parecer amenazante.

-Según sé, la poción desvanecedora fue creada por Paracelso inicialmente para ayudar a magos y brujas en el tiempo en que eran cazados – dijo la castaña capturando la atención de ambos jóvenes - pero recuerdo que ésta tiene algunas variantes, pociones que utilizan la elaboración de la desvanecedora como base pero que agregando otros más ingredientes eran utilizadas con distintos fines.

Harry y Draco guardaron silencio como tributo a la Gryffindor que les había facilitado tal información. Harry iba a decir algo cuando vio los labios de la joven abrirse nuevamente a lo que guardo silencio.

-Ahora recuerdo que una ves quise investigar más acerca de esas variantes pero la señora Pince me dijo que no existían más libros con esos registros aquí en Hogwarts – continuó la Gryffindor caminando pensativa en círculos dentro de la habitación – sin embargo, muchas veces he llegado a pensar que los libros que la señora Pince asegura tanto que no existen en realidad están ocultos en la sección prohibida – aseveró la castaña como si hubiera esperado compartir aquello con alguien hace mucho tiempo – podrías… podrían buscar allí – terminó Hermione buscando con la mirada perdida a Draco sobre la cama.

-Debemos investigar – dijo Draco mirando directamente a Harry, una chispa plateada de esperanza en los ojos grises provocó de repente mucha energía en el Gryffindor.

-Un último favor, Mione… - dijo Harry acercándose a su amiga – por favor acompáñanos a la biblioteca, nadie conoce mejor que tú ese lugar…

-Puede ser, Harry, pero nunca he entrado a la sección prohibida – respondió la castaña.

-Lo sé, pero… - dijo Harry resoplando – necesito que me ayudes con eso, Draco no puede… - susurró bajando la vista – no puede tocar ningún objeto, ayúdame a buscar esos libros, por favor, mientras más pronto los encontremos más rápido volverá Draco a la normalidad. – la castaña lo miró un momento con sus suspicaces y sabios ojos pardos.

-Harry no tienes porqué pedirme esto como un favor – dijo esbozando una sonrisa – porque te ayudaré en todo lo que me sea posible y no porque lo pidas, sino porque soy tu amiga y me preocupo por ti y te quiero, Harry – terminó Hermione abrazando a su amigo.

-Gracias, Mione -.dijo Harry respondiendo el abrazo y sintiéndose nuevamente agradecido por contar con tan buena amiga.

Draco contemplaba la escena silencioso preguntándose si en eso consistía la verdadera amistad, siendo consiente de que si era así él muy pocas veces la había experimentado. Se levantó de la cama fastidiado, no queriendo contemplar más la escena atravesó la pared que daba al pasadizo. Avanzaba meditando en todos aquellos sentimientos que su padre nunca le permitió experimentar por considerarlos dignos de magos débiles.

Por lo que cuando se había encontrado con aquellas emociones se había asustado por las reacciones que ocasionaban en él. Era cierto que algunas personas habían iniciado a Draco en la amistad y… el amor. Pero eran tan pocos que Draco podía contarlos con una sola mano y le sobraban dedos. Sin embargo, solo un rostro voló a su memoria, alguien que una ves le dijo que lo quería bien. Pero Draco había preferido continuar con su corazón vacío y le había pedido que todo entre ellos terminara y continuaran como siempre, de repente sintió el impulso de volver con él, para sentirse protegido nuevamente entre sus brazos, una sombra cruzó sus ojos de plata pulida, justo cuando una mano tomó la suya. Sorprendido observó a Harry caminar a su lado.

-Iré contigo, Draco – dijo el moreno – y Mione también – Harry hizo una pausa para contemplar esos ojos grises que lo hipnotizaban – no importa lo que tenga q hacer, encontraré la cura – Por un momento a Draco le había parecido que todo era como antes, nuevamente vacío, nuevamente hueco como un cascarón. Pero había oído tal seguridad y entrega en la voz de Harry que olvidó sus pensamientos anteriores para dedicarse a disfrutar de la mirada esmeralda. Harry entrelazó sus dedos y ya no se separaron en todo el camino a la Biblioteca.

Una idea de lo que sucedía entre Malfoy y Harry se cocinaba en la mente de Hermione pero esta aún se negaba a aceptarla, en todo caso, ya tendría tiempo después para hablar con Harry.

Cuando hubieron llegado a la Biblioteca avanzaron silenciosamente frente a los estantes repletos de libros. Cuando llegaron a la sección prohibida un simple _Alohomora_ de la varita de Harry abrió la puerta.

-Mione, por favor busca en los estantes de la derecha, Draco y yo investigaremos en los del frente y la izquierda – la castaña asintió y de inmediato puso manos a la obra.

Draco observaba el lomo de cada libro cuidadosamente, el rubio ni siquiera podía sostener su propia varita por lo que el _lumos_ de la varita de Harry debía alumbrar para que ambos buscaran.

Al tiempo que examinaba los libros, Draco pensaba en lo rápido que había pasado de encontrarse en la zozobra a contar con un plan, nuevas esperanzas y alguien que se ofrecía a sostener su mano: Harry Potter, nada más y nada menos que al chico al cual le había hecho la vida insoportable casi desde que se conocieron. Observó un momento al moreno que buscaba en la hilera de libros que estaba más cercana al piso.

Los ojos verde esmeralda saltaban de un libro a otro presurosamente, algunos mechones del despeinado cabello parecían querer interferir con su visión. Draco se arrodilló para estar más cerca del bonito rostro y con una ternura de la que nunca se creyó capaz hizo a un lado los mechones colocándolos tras la oreja del Gryffindor.

Harry volteó para regalarle una completamente hermosa sonrisa. Esos ojos que ya tanto afectaban al rubio parecían brillar aún más entre la oscuridad, como si poseyeran luz propia. Con un suave movimiento Harry capturó su mano y sin dejar de verlo a los ojos besó con delicadeza la punta de sus dedos. Draco se sentía flotar dentro de la cálida mirada esmeralda y el océano de sensaciones que provocaba Harry en él. Con anhelo rozó aquellos rosados labios, que dejaron escapar un suspiro. Draco no se creyó capaz de resistir más sus ganas de hacer suyos esos labios. Cuando oyó unos pasitos apresurados muy cerca de donde estaban.

-Harry, es Filch! – exclamó Hermione en un grito ahogado. De inmediato éste murmuó _Nox_ y los cubrió con la capa de invisibilidad.

La señora Norris fue la primera en penetrar en la sección prohibida, con sus horribles ojos rojos pareció percatarse de la presencia de Harry y Hermione pero antes de que Filch se diera cuenta los tres escaparon hacia unas escaleras que descendían hasta las mazmorras. Cuando se vieron a salvo recién la frustración cayó sobre sus hombros.

-Encontraste algo, Mione? – preguntó Harry con un pequeño dejo de esperanza.

-mmm… estaba por examinar un libro pero… oí a Filch y los busqué para avisarles – respondió la castaña algo agitada aún por la carrera. – Pero tengo otra idea – continuó a lo que Harry y Draco levantaron sus miradas del suelo. – Si no me equivoco Snape debe tener una biblioteca dentro de su despacho, alguna ves le oí decir a la señora Pince que él solo había donado una pequeña parte de su biblioteca personal de pociones para el colegio… solía decir que era muy egoísta por ello. Y aprovechando que está de viaje podemos buscar allí información de la poción desvanecedora y sus variantes.

-Valla, Harry, creo q no fue tan mala idea llamar a la san… - Draco se detuvo al observar la mirada esmeralda amenazante - … sabelotodo. Bien… vamos, conozco un atajo al despacho de mi padrino desde aquí, además de su contraseña. – terminó el rubio con su sonrisita de medio lado.

Mientras Harry le terminaba de decir a Hermione lo que Draco le había dicho se dirigían al despacho de Snape.

-Entonces es cierto que es su padrino, Ron tenía razón después de todo – le dijo la castaña a Harry con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Cuando llegaron frente al cuadro de una casa rural en ruinas de donde ocasionalmente escapaban unas aves negras que Harry no distinguió bien si eran cuervos o murciélagos Draco pronunció unas palabras muy bajito, al parecer a propósito para que ni él ni Hermione pudieran oírlo.

El cuadro se hizo a un lado para mostrar una alta pero estrecha entrada que atravesaron, del otro lado todo estaba oscuro. "_lumos_" pronunciaron Harry y Hermione y sus varitas provocaron luz aunque dentro de la terrible oscuridad ésta parecía tragarla.

-Es extraño… – murmuró Draco – esta habitación tiene un hechizo de alumbrado automático, cuando alguien atraviesa la puerta debe iluminarse toda la habitación. – Caminaron unos metros y luego de chocarse con una pared y dar vuelta a la derecha observaron con sorpresa que de una puerta cerrada escapaba una potente luz.

"_Nox_" pronunciaron Harry y Hermione y como si de pronto hubieran quedado hipnotizados los tres jóvenes se acercaron a la increíblemente blanca luz.

Sin siquiera pensarlo Harry extendió su mano para tomar el pomo de la puerta, para luego girar la perilla lentamente como si fuera muy pesada y oyó el chillido de las bisagras al abrirse antes de que sus ojos se deslumbraran momentáneamente debido a la intensidad de la luz que encontró del otro lado.

Unos segundos después los ojos de Harry se adaptaron y éste inspeccionó la habitación. Contuvo la respiración, no había nada en aquel cuarto, las paredes, el suelo y el techo eran completamente blancos y la luz hacía parecer al lugar inexplicablemente enclaustrado.

Pero su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando reconoció un bulto oscuro justo al centro del habitáculo. Acercándose más pudo reconocer que se trataba de una persona, unos pasos más y notó que el cuerpo encogido se estremecía levemente por momentos y que de él escapaban jadeos extraños, profundos pero secos, más parecidos a los de un animal que a los de una persona.

-Harry, cuidado! – oyó lejana la voz de Hermione.

-Harry! Mira el suelo! – la vos de Draco resonó en su cabeza como en un sueño.

Cuando reparó en el piso sus labios se abrieron en sorpresa. Un dorado pentagrama rodeaba a la persona encogida, bordeando éste algunas inscripciones y varios íconos que nunca había visto. Se dio cuenta de que se encontraba a la orilla de aquel extraño conjunto de símbolos. Aguzando la vista pudo distinguir las inscripciones de la última hilera que circundaba el pentagrama, la oración terminaba y se repetía una y otra ves, le sonaba familiar pero no pudo recordar de donde.

-_Et lux in tenebris lucet_ – murmuró al tiempo que elevaba su mano hacia el bulto oscuro.

Oyó un grito desgarrador y sintió su mano entumecida e inmóvil antes de ver un par de ojos celeste contaminado que le helaron la sangre.

"_Ira leonis… Ira leonis… Ira leonis… Ira leonis…_" se repitió en su mente como pronunciado por distintas voces una sobre otra, cada ves más fuerte y más voces hasta hacerse insoportable. De repente un ardor tan intenso en su cabeza que parecía amenazar con partírsela en dos lo volvió a la realidad activando sus sentidos nuevamente. Jadeos de dolor escaparon de su boca e instintivamente acercó su mano a su cicatriz.

-PERO QUE DEMONIOS PRETENDIAN HACER AQUÍ, GRANGER!

Harry por primera ves en su vida se sintió aliviado al oír la voz de Snape. Aunque el intenso dolor le imposibilitaba entender con claridad lo que el profesor decía.

-Profesor… cuando Harry despierte… le podemos explicar… - Harry oyó muy nerviosa y asustada la voz de su amiga. Cuando una suave mano acarició la suya, que seguía sobre su cicatriz, y entrelazó sus dedos. Al cabo de un rato el ardor comenzó a disminuir muy lentamente y Harry pudo escuchar un poco mejor.

-Despierta Harry, te necesito… - susurró a su oído una voz aterciopelada. Casi de inmediato sus ojos le lograron responder y se encontró, para su sorpresa, recostado en un cómodo sillón de piel negro. Draco arrodillado en el suelo junto a él, lo observaba con preocupación marcada en sus finos rasgos. El primer impulso del moreno al despertar fue sentir la calidez de Draco envolverle, ya que se sentía inexplicablemente helado, sin esperar un segundo más Harry se acercó y besó esos dulces labios de los que estaba seguro jamás se cansaría y que lo recibieron con gentileza.

-Harry, despertaste! – la vos de Hermione lo obligó a terminar con el beso de inmediato. Volteó para encontrarse con la Gryffindor y tras ella la figura oscura de su profesor de pociones que lo observaba como siempre, con rostro adusto.

Rápidamente identificó el lugar como el despacho de Snape, definitivamente iluminado se apreciaba muy diferente.

-Ahora va a explicarme, Potter, cómo logró penetrar en mi despacho y qué pretendía haciéndolo – casi le gritó Snape con sus ojos negros como pozos enfurecidos.

-Draco Malfoy nos ayudó a entrar, profesor – comenzó Harry – él nos abrió la puerta por el cuadro de la casa.

-Malfoy?... – exclamó Snape entre escéptico y extrañado – con que objeto lo haría! -cuestionó a Harry con escepticismo – y en el caso de que fuera cierto, Potter – dijo como si escupiera el apellido de Harry – dónde esta él ahora? Yo no lo veo por ningún lado – sentenció.

-Usted no, pero yo sí – respondió Harry – es por eso que necesitamos su ayuda profesor, es por eso que vinimos.

-De qué está hablando, Potter, explíquese – le exigió Snape más amenazante de lo que Harry lo recordaba.

-La poción desvanecedora – comenzó Harry – Draco y yo la elaboramos hace dos días, pero algo salió mal, profesor… – continuó Harry bajando la vos, sentía la mirada negruzca de Snape sobre él la que lo hacía sentir aún más culpable – desde que Draco la tomó nadie puede verlo ni oírlo, ni siquiera puede tomar objetos – dijo Harry con desesperación en la voz y en sus ojos, sintiendo el problema como suyo. Alzó nuevamente la mirada para escrutar los ojos negros, necesitando encontrar algún vestigio de humanidad en ellos que le diera la esperanza de que les iba a ayudar.

El profesor se mostraba pensativo, ninguna otra expresión escapaba de su usual máscara de frialdad, Harry bajó la vista nuevamente en incertidumbre.

-Draco… jamás debí permitir que trabajaras con él – dijo Snape observando con asco a Harry – debí suponer que tu ineptitud causaría estragos, Potter – terminó volteando hacia la chimenea al tiempo que sacaba su varita de un casi imperceptible bolsillo de su túnica.

Con movimientos ligeros tocó algunas piedras de la pared sobre la chimenea con la punta de su varita. Ni bien hubo terminado las piedras transfiguraron en una gran cantidad de libros en tres hileras que Snape contempló un momento para luego tomar uno pequeño del lado derecho y empezar a recorrer sus páginas.

Hermione por primera vez se movió del lado de Snape y se acercó a Harry para sentarse a su lado en el sillón.

-Cómo te sientes, Harry? – éste casi había olvidado los últimos acontecimientos, a su mente volaron inmediatamente las palabras que hacía poco habían causado uno de los peores ataques de dolor en su cicatriz.

-Dime qué pasó en el cuarto blanco, Mione – le preguntó Harry con seriedad a su amiga sin reparar en que Snape había dejado de pasar las páginas del pequeño libro.

-Una cosa a la ves, Potter – ordenó el profesor a lo que Harry no protestó, prefería acallar su curiosidad con tal de encontrar lo antes posible la cura para Draco.

Hermione a su lado lo observó con preocupación pero apoyo maternal de ese que solo le podían transmitir a Harry Hermione y la señora Weasley, pensó un momento en Ron seguro y a salvo en la torre Gryffindor, se sintió levemente bien por no haberlo involucrado en aquel problema.

-Draco no puede tocar ningún objeto, Potter? Todo atraviesa sus manos? – preguntó Snape de una forma que a Harry le sonó algo misteriosa.

-Sí, profesor, no puede tocar…

-La manzana, Harry – dijo Draco a lo que Harry recordó aquel incidente preguntándose luego cómo podía haber olvidado algo así – dile a Severus que sí pude tocar una manzana, aquella ves. Recuerdas? – lo miró Draco con sus ojos grises esperanzados.

-Sí, tienes razón, Draco, lo había olvidado, como pude hacerlo… - murmuró para su Slytherin a lo que Draco solo esbozó una sonrisa, Harry nuevamente sentía ese calor envolviéndolo, preguntándose cómo había podido sobrevivir dieciséis años de su vida sin Draco Malfoy – No profesor, no todo atraviesa las manos de Draco – declaró Harry a lo que Snape frunció el seño y le respondió inmediatamente.

-Qué pudo tocar, Potter y en qué circunstancias? – preguntó lentamente Snape.

-Una manzana, profesor, él necesitaba comer algo, se había desmayado antes y yo…

-Desmayado? - repitió con incredulidad Snape revolviendo nuevamente las amarillentadas paginitas de su libro.

-Sí… pensé que la poción podría haberle causado alguna clase de debilidad y le conseguí… - decía Harry al tiempo que Snape paro sobre un capítulo que Hermione distinguió con el nombre de "Poción Desvanecedora Rehabilitante" en gruesas letras rojas.

-Quién elaboró la poción Potter? Y que ingredientes usó? – continuó cuestionando Snape, cada ves Harry se sentía más y más convencido de que encontrarían la cura por lo que intentó recordar con toda la claridad posible aquel día.

-Ambos la elaboramos profesor – las imágenes de la preparación pasaron raudas por la mente de Harry – utilizamos muchos ingredientes casi no recuerdo… creo q raíz de Achicoria, semillas de centeno…

-Crisótopos – murmuró Draco a su lado a lo que Harry lo repitió agradeciéndole con una sonrisa al rubio, unos segundos más y Snape tenía conocimiento completo de los ingredientes utilizados en la poción Desvanecedora de Harry y Draco.

-No olvidas algún ingrediente más, Potter? Algún ingrediente agregado al finalizar la poción, el detonante que la volvería lavanda. – Harry hizo su mayor esfuerzo y por fin pudo recordar un frasquito de tapa alargada.

-El polvo de cuerno de unicornio – exclamó Harry apenas voló a su mente el recuerdo – luego de que lo agregué la poción cambió de un tono azul a lavanda, me sorprendió porque el polvito era entre blanco y rosa y… – decía Harry frunciendo levemente el ceño cuando Snape lo interrumpió.

-Polvo de Orquídea Rosa – murmuró el profesor lo suficientemente fuerte para que Harry, Hermione y Draco pudieran oírlo – era de esperarse que en su incompetencia confundiera algún ingrediente, Potter, y arruinara la poción. Pero aún así… – volvió a murmurar Snape – es necesario agregar algo más si en realidad se trata de lo que sospecho, alguna muestra orgánica de quien la elaboró – continuó Snape observando a Harry de forma extraña.

-A qué se refiere con eso, profesor? – preguntó Harry tímidamente.

-Es que acaso su ignorancia supera su ineptitud, Potter? – respondió Snape con hastío – una muestra orgánica pueden ser trozos de uña, piel, sangre, cabello… - de repente la mente de Harry lo hizo recordar nítidamente como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo y hubiera vuelto a estar frente a aquel caldero burbujeante, la imagen del frasco puntiagudo, la indecisión sobre si seria el correcto había causado que perdiera algunos cabellos al rascarse la cabeza.

-Sí… lo hice – balbuceó Harry.

-Qué dijo, Potter? – preguntó Snape ceñudo y compungido frente a él.

-Lo hice, profesor, agregué sin querer varios de mis cabellos a la poción – Harry observó a Snape cerrar los ojos un momento para luego mirarlo fijamente.

-Felicitaciones, Potter – le dijo con fúnebre sarcasmo – ha elaborado una poción perfectamente por primera vez en su patética vida – Harry únicamente contemplaba el suelo bajo sus pies – Desgraciadamente, Potter, la poción Desvanecedora Rehabilitante no posee antídoto conocido – Harry alzó la vista nuevamente abatido y con los ojos acuosos ¿Eso significaba que Draco jamás volvería a la normalidad? Ni siquiera podía pensar en eso.

-No puede ser… Profesor no hay algo que yo pueda hacer para ayudar a Draco? – Snape lo observó dura y escrutadoramente un momento.

-Sí, Potter, existe algo que puede hacer… y lo hará – dijo el profesor en lo que a Harry le sonó más que nada a una amenaza – Para que Malfoy se recupere deberá ayudarlo a restaurar su espíritu – Harry lo miró completamente confundido a lo que Snape continuó – esta poción establece un nexo, mediante la muestra orgánica, entre quien la elabora y quien la bebe, Potter. Paracelso la creó con fines terapéuticos, antes que mago él se consideraba médico y fue para sanar las heridas más graves de todas que creó esta poción: Las heridas del Alma.

Paracelso notó que aunque la mayoría de sus pacientes mejoraba con medicamentos existía una pequeña parte de ellos que continuaba igual. Estos mayormente presentaban cuadros de depresión y otros trastornos de personalidad. – continuó Snape ante las atentas miradas de sus alumnos – Recolectando información Paracelos encontró una constante presente en todos los casos: traumas psicológicos en la infancia que no habían sido superados.

-Pero a que lleva todo esto, profesor, aún no comprendo… - comenzó Harry a lo que fue callado con un grito de Snape.

-Si tan solo mantuviera la boca cerrada un momento, Potter, respondería a sus preguntas – dijo el profesor frunciendo su nariz aguileña con desagrado – Con la finalidad de subsanar aquellos traumas o "heridas" fue que Paracelso formuló esta poción, partiendo de la estructura de su primera creación, la poción Desvanecedora. – Cuando Snape observó que Harry parecía querer abrir la boca nuevamente se le adelantó y continuó – Existe algo muy especial en esta poción, Potter, que debe entender, era administrada a personas que solas no habían desarrollado la capacidad para superar sus heridas y por esta razón era necesario el nexo con otra persona, que le ayudaría diligentemente a superarlos – Harry parecía no comprender aún cabalmente la idea a lo que Snape perdiendo un poco la paciencia se le acercó taladrando los ojos verdes con los suyos negros – Aún no lo entiende, no es cierto, Potter? Le explicaré con un ejemplo para que su estrecha mente pueda comprender al fin. En la época de Paracelso el encargado de ayudar al paciente a superar sus traumas era su madre, padre o algún hermano ya que es una tarea en extremo sacrificada. Al establecerse el nexo éste se vuelve tan fuerte que inclusive los signos vitales como las palpitaciones del corazón se comparten. Además de que el paciente se vuelve total y absolutamente dependiente del encargado, por esta razón seguramente es que Malfoy pudo tomar la manzana que mencionó antes, él depende de usted ahora y… - dijo Snape lentamente mientras se sentaba con expresión entre consternada y cansada en un sillón individual cercano a la chimenea - … solo podrá… utilizar o consumir lo que… tú… le proporciones. – hizo una pausa para mirar fijo a los ojos de Harry – Hasta que su espíritu haya sido restaurado completamente, solo cuando eso suceda Malfoy volverá a la normalidad – terminó Snape.

* * *

Ya sé, ya sé, q el capi debe de haber sido algo pesado y aburrido abuuuu (si no les pareció aburrido porfis levántenme la moral y háganmelo saber en un review) Pero bueno así son las explicaciones a partir de aquí la historia se desarrollará más rápidamente y lo que sí está asegurado es el misterio, partes angustiantes y como no puede faltar el romance :)

¿Qué sucederá con Harry y Draco ahora, se les facilitará o se les complicará aún más la existencia¿Qué habrá pasado en realidad en el cuarto blanco y quien estaba allí¿Por qué Harry sufrió el repentino dolor en la cicatriz¿Qué pasará con Seamus y Blaise cuando se vuelvan a encontrar¿Quién fue la(s) persona(as) que iniciaron a Draco en la amistad y… el amor¿Qué hará Lucius Malfoy cuando se entere de que su "querido" hijito no aparece por ningún lado?

Lea la respuesta a esta y muchas más preguntas en los prox capis de Invisible Atracción en su pagina de fics favorita de Internet!

-Respuesta a los reviews-

rochy true: Gracias! por todo el apoyo y sip de verdad q se siente bonito q te digan "me gusta tu fic" :) espero q este capi te guste tambien, ya sabes q cualquier comentario solo dale al botoncito lila y estare contestándote.

Bollito Malfoy: Ese Draco se pasa… es un dios, sip! Espero de verdad q todas las escenitas romanticonas q hay en este chapter te hayan gustado, jajajaja a veces me parece q exagero pero nose… cuando veas q de las letras comience a chorrear miel me avisas, vale? Jajajaja Lo que sí quiero dejar claro es q la necesidad de Harry y Draco de mantenerse juntos va aumentando lo que se explicará mejor en los prox capis, gracias por todo el apoyo y espero q puedas dejarme un nuevo review pa saber tu opinión!

mElY: UNA NUEVA LECTORA! IUUUUUUUUUUUPIIIIIIIII gracias por el apoyo :) te parece q mi fic es enternecedor? Gracias de verdad! me gusta darle un toq especial que demuestre todo lo q una simple caricia o palabra puede ocasionar si va acompañado de amor. Espero q este nuevo capi te haya gustado tambien y que puedas dejarme un review pa saber tu opinión. No sé si sea buena escritora pero de verdad espero serlo algún día y para eso ahora sé que cuento con vuestro apoyo, Gracias ;) un beso, Mely.

ManDark: GRACIAS! no sabes como me animan tus reviews a continuar con la historia! Espero poder mantener la mezcla de emociones en el futuro, tengo varias escenas planeadas que estoy seguro os gustara ;) gracias a ti por leer! Espero lo antes posible tu review para saber si la calidad del fic se mantiene, asi q ya sabes! Jajajaja gracias, en serio aprecio mucho a los seguidores q continuamente dejan su comentario como tu, nos estamos leyendo, un beso.

Fallen Fan: La hija pródiga de mi fic! Se perdio pero volvió a casa! Puedo preguntar donde habiais estado? Ya decia yo… alguna ves una Fallen Fan me dejaba reviews, no era asi?... y reapareciste! Jajajaja espero q este capi te haya gustado también y que haya respondido algunas de tus preguntas, ya veras como en el futuro la relación de Harry y Draco dará un giro debido a una sorpresa y la Relación entre Seamus y Blaise igual, claro q no te lo contaré ahorita MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA ejem… bueno… espero q me puedas dejar un nuevo review pa saber tu opinión! Nos leemos ;)

Murtilla: Sip, por fin Hermione se ha enterado de la poción y los efectos en Draco, no es tonta y podremos esperarnos que deduzca a partir de eso la relación entre Harry y Draco pero recordemos q ella siente un cariño muy maternal por Harry lo cual podría ayudar o estorbar en el proceso de sanación de Draco… ¿qué pasará? Solo el tiempo lo dirá MUAJAJAJAJA el tiempo y mis deditos que escriben este fic :) Sol… mi querida Murtilla siempre especulando y no muy lejos de la verdad pero eso aún no lo revelaré MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Por otro lado tomaré nota de la sugerencia de Chibi Murti jijijijiji ya veremos más delante de que otras formas aprovecha Draco su invisibilidad ;) espero que puedas dejarme un review pa saber si este capi te ha gustado también, nos estamos leyendo!

Eri mond licht: Gracias por el apoyo! Espero que este capi haya aclarado tus dudas, sip pobre Harry aún no reúne suficiente valor como para contarle a sus amigos sus sentimientos por Draco, no que muy Gryffindor y todo pero ya lo ves… jajajajaja pero el momento en q tenga que hablar ya viene y por su bien espero q sus amigos le entiendan. Espero q el capi te haya gustado, y que me puedas dejar un nuevo review con tu opinión, nos leemos!

Luna Escarlata: …q hubiera puesto el capi 8 junto con el 9 y xq tú no hiciste lo mismo en Bitter Sweet Kises con la alemana, ah? jajajajaja esta bien te lo paso xq tu fic es muy bueno y espero q actualices pronto :) Tienes razón, pobre Seamus él solo abrió su corazoncito y Blaise bailó el jarabe tapatío encima pobechito pero una cosa q he aprendido es q en la vida todo rebota y lo q uno siembra eso recoge asi q ya le esperará a Blaise su recompensa MUAJAJAJAJA… ejem… Draco el cisne kiuuuus sí, a mi también me encantó escribirlo, esq a ese rubio se le podría decir tantas cosas pero Harry eligió justo esa palabra, me alegra mucho q la escena te haya gustado, ya verás como pronto se vienen muchas más escenas q estoy segura te van a gustar tambien. Ahora no te me puedes quejar que este capi sí ha salido larguito aunq tengo la ligera sospecha de q quedó algo aburrido Abuuuu porfis dejame un review pa comprobar mis sospechas o para contradecirlas pero siendo sincera, yo sé que de escritora a escritora hay un codigo de honor también jajajaja nos leemos pronto! Kises!

Nyumi: Gracias! por el apoyo, sip Draco piensa igual q tu q no fue una buena idea que Harry se ofreciera a semejante mentira, pero ya veremos como se desarrolla esta situación en el futuro ahora que Blaise se comporta como todo lo Slytherin q es, gracias de nuevo por los animos prometo actualizar de ahora en adelante más rapidamente, espero también q este capi te haya gustado y puedas dejarme otro review con cualquier comentario para saber tu opinión!

Ahora sip, ya que leyeron su capi y las respuestas a sus reviews a que esperan para darle clic al pequeño botoncito lila de abajo y hacerme feliz? ;)


	11. Setting of the Sun

Disculpas mil por la tardanza es que he estado realmente ocupada esta semana primero leyendo y asimilando el Príncipe Mestizo que por fin llegó a mis manos Muajajajaja... y también mirando los encuentros del mundial de fútbol (Perdió Francia abuuuuuuuu) bueno pero aquí ya les traigo el nuevo capi, espero os guste y me puedan dejar un review aunque sea chiquititoooooooo, recuerden que esto es por y para ustedes asi q participen y hagamos mejor este fanfic

Chapter 11: Setting of the Sun

Un silencio ensordecedor se hizo perenne después de que Snape terminó de explicar la situación en que se encontraban Harry y Draco. Ambos jóvenes aún observaban al profesor como si esperaran escuchar de un momento a otro que todo no había sido más que una broma de mal gusto. Draco fue el primero en recordar que su padrino nunca bromeaba.

Volteó hacia el moreno a su derecha, Harry lo observó con suavidad y adoración en sus hermosos ojos verdes. Lentamente el Gryffindor levantó su mano derecha para acariciar la mejilla del rubio venerando la tersa piel albina. Conciente de las miradas indiscretas de su amiga y profesor Harry levantó a Draco que aún estaba arrodillado en el suelo y lo sentó en su regazo como si de un niño pequeño se tratara. Oyó al rubio suspirar antes de que reposara su cabeza en su pecho.

-Ya oí suficiente de esto, Harry – la voz de Draco sonó fatigada y lejana. Algo dentro de Harry se conmovió al punto de sentir un líquido acuoso acumularse en sus ojos mientras veía con renovada ternura al preciado bulto sobre sus piernas.

-Profesor, debemos irnos, Draco… está cansado, ambos necesitamos descansar – el profesor lo observó como intentando calcular lo que atravesaba su mente en esos momentos, lo que le recordó a Dumbledore.

-El director debe tener conocimiento de esto, Potter – respondió Snape fríamente. Harry sabía que era cierto, no podrían ocultárselo a Dumbledore por mucho tiempo ni siquiera el necesario para curar a Draco. – Y es obvio que la casa Slytherin sospechará alguna irregularidad por la ausencia de su líder – continuó Snape poniéndose de pie, enérgico nuevamente – aunque lo más complicado será hallar la forma de ocultárselo a Lucius Malfoy. – Harry sintió a Draco tensarse ante la mención de su padre.

-Profesor, le ruego que nos ayude… nuevamente. – dijo Harry cenándose su orgullo junto con cinco años de maltratos y desprecios del profesor como aderezo. Snape frunció el seño en completo asombro como cuando en su segundo año en Hogwarts lo había visto hablar parcel por primera vez. – Necesitamos su apoyo en el caso de que el señor Malfoy averigüe algo o comience a sospechar – Harry estrechó protectoramente el abrazo alrededor de Draco. El rubio tuvo un fugaz recuerdo de las faldas de seda de su madre a las que se aferraba cuando Lucius le gritaba – El lo escucharía, profesor, sé que confía en usted – arriesgó Harry dándose cuenta de que había dicho más de lo que debía. Snape observó a Harry escrutadoramente con los ojos entornados un instante para luego acercarse violentamente al Gryffindor.

-Quiero que recuerdes, Potter, que si no te entrego ahora mismo al Director y abogo por que te envíen de regreso con ese grupo de asquerosos muggles al que llamas "familia" es porque la sanación de Draco depende de ti – terminó Snape en un tono de los más hostiles que guardaba solo para Harry. El Gryffindor solo pudo bajar la cabeza en una mezcla de vergüenza, furia y alivio. Solo la tibieza de Draco podía calmar sus emociones. Harry lo observó nuevamente, el rubio parecía en realidad muy cansado, cerrando sus ojos de a momentos y acomodándose en su pecho, esbozó una sonrisa, como había ansiado tenerlo así, ganar su confianza para poder protegerlo y cuidar de él.

-Gracias, profesor – susurró Harry sin siquiera mirar a Snape, toda su atención en ese momento radicaba en no interrumpir el sueño de Draco, pero justo cuando hacía ademán de pararse una mano lo retuvo suavemente del brazo.

-Aún no sabemos que te pasó en el cuarto blanco, Harry – Hermione lo observaba con preocupación y sus ojos delataban algo de temor. Harry reflexionó en lo poco que recordaba, unos ojos celestes y unas palabras.

-Es cierto, Mione… profesor – dijo dirigiéndose a Snape que lo observaba como si hubiera esperado esa pregunta hacía mucho – quien era la persona que estaba ahí? O qué era? – preguntó Harry dubitativo.

-Tienes razón en dudar, Potter, a veces yo mismo lo hago… - respondió Snape con amargura – aunque es mi hija – confesó ante la total conmoción de los Gryffindors frente a él. Draco abrió los ojos sin realizar movimiento alguno ni exteriorizar sentimiento, más que su completa atención a la conversación. – nacida anormalmente de un mago y una vampiro de sangre pura en la época en que el Lord se enfrentó a ti por primera ves, Potter. Preferí confiarla a la comunidad vampírica antes que a nuestro mundo – Harry casi no podía creer lo que escuchaba salir de la boca de Snape.

-Entonces… porqué esta aquí, profesor? - la pregunta escapó con celeridad de su boca.

-Ella está aquí porque puede ser útil, Potter – respondió Snape queriendo callarlo.

-Pero una media vampiro, lo sigue siendo profesor, no es peligroso tenerla aquí en Hogwarts? – se atrevió a preguntar Hermione tímidamente – usted vio lo que le hizo a Harry… - agregó apocada ante la mirada feroz de Snape. Harry recordó efímeramente las palabras que se habían repetido en su cabeza.

-Creo que quería decirme algo, profesor… - confesó a lo que capturó la atención de los presentes, incluyendo a Draco que dirigió su mirada plata hacia él.

-A qué se refiere, Potter? – preguntó Snape con forzada tranquilidad.

-Me… transmitió… unas palabras… - contestó Harry, su expresión cambiando nuevamente, Hermione observó con aún más preocupación vaciarse la mirada esmeralda hasta volverse inexpresiva, Harry ladeó su cabeza como observando algo desde distinto ángulo y entreabrió sus labios cuando una voz que no parecía la suya, profunda y silbante escapó de ellos – _Ira leonis_… - tan pronto como todo ocurrió, todo terminó y Harry parpadeó un par de veces como saliendo de un trance para encontrarse con la mirada atónita de Snape, Hermione y Draco, que aún seguía sobre sus piernas.

-Cail no te dañará, Potter, ni a ti ni a nadie… - se escuchó la voz del profesor de pociones – desconozco el significado de aquellas palabras pero mi hija estuvo bajo el efecto de un conjuro antiguo para calmar la sed del vampiro en aquella habitación, para el día de mañana podrá controlarla y no dañará a nadie, para su consuelo señorita Granger – terminó el profesor enviándole un mensaje amenazante con la mirada a Hermione. – Es hora de que vuelvan a sus habitaciones.

· · ·

Tan solo media hora después Harry ya se encontraba en la habitación de Draco en las mazmorras. "Tengo que quedarme con él, Mione… invéntale algo a Ron por favor, cualquier cosa… nos encontramos mañana en el desayuno ahora debo cuidar de Draco" le había dicho a Hermione ante la mirada extrañada e intranquila de su amiga. Sin embargo la Gryffindor comprendió que no era el momento de hacer más preguntas y recordándole a Harry que contaba con su completo apoyo cuando lo necesitara, la castaña había dado media vuelta encaminándose a la torre de Gryffindor.

Draco había permanecido silencioso el camino restante a su habitación lo cual alarmaba a Harry, cuando hacía solo unos momentos el rubio se había mostrado tierno y dispuesto a ser protegido.

Al llegar a la habitación y contemplar la extensa cama de sábanas de seda verde y almohadas blancas de pluma a Harry recién le cayó encima todo el cansancio del ajetreo del día. Vio a Draco pararse junto a la cama y extender una de sus delicadas manos de finos dedos hacia uno de los postes buscando apoyo, unos instantes después esa albina mano atravesaba el poste, Draco la alejó como si el nulo contacto le hubiera quemado y un gesto de contenida impotencia se dibujó en su rostro.

Harry se acercó a él lentamente, había aprendido a mantener la calma cuando Draco la perdía. Tomó con suavidad aquella mano albina, el Slytherin instantáneamente forcejeó, al principio con violencia para luego dejarse vencer conforme sus ojos que había mantenido cerrados con fuerza se abrían para enfrentar la mirada esmeralda. Harry esbozó una cálida sonrisa al tiempo que haló gentilmente a Draco hacia la cama, éste que ya se sentía exhausto desde que se encontraba en el despacho de Snape se recostó exhalando un suspiro de satisfacción.

Pronto sintió a la cama hundirse a su lado. Harry recostado a unos centímetros de él manteniendo su cálida sonrisa, con los ojos cerrados y las manos tras su cabeza daba la impresión de sentirse como en su propia habitación y en su propia cama.

-Me alegra que te sientas tan cómodo, Potter – le dijo con un fino sarcasmo.

Harry lo observó con su brillante mirada esmeralda, Draco se sintió nuevamente atraído por aquella sublime mezcla de tonalidades verdes entornadas por unas largas pestañas azabaches. Bajó un poco la mirada para encontrarse con aquellos apetecibles labios sonrosados. Una extraña sensación de Deja vu se coló en su mente antes de apoderarse de aquellos labios de los que tantas ansias tenía.

Harry lo recibió con dulzura, se besaron sensual y apasionadamente reconociendo lo que les pertenecía, desde la comisura de sus labios hasta deseosos roces entre sus lenguas. Draco ni siquiera notó como quedó sobre Harry hundiéndolo más contra la cama. Hizo un alto cuando el aire comenzó a escasear.

-Ahora sí que me siento cómodo… – susurró Harry con la voz ligeramente ronca al tiempo que renovó las caricias acercando sus ávidos labios al cuello níveo, besando primero tímidamente para después esparcir mordidas posesivas abarcando toda la zona expuesta. Draco sentía los labios de Harry como alas de mariposa, todo demasiado excitante como para detenerlo o no desear más.

Un movimiento ágil y ahora Harry estaba sobre él mimando su pecho con sus deliciosos labios conforme abría los botones de su camisa. Draco le hizo un espacio entre sus piernas asiendo las delgadas caderas para atraerlo más hacia él. Cuando una lengua juguetona delineó el contorno de su pezón derecho Draco emitió un suave sonido gutural que provocó que Harry casi perdiera la razón.

Las manos de Draco volaron al cabello de Harry enterrándose en las sedosas hebras azabaches. Mientras que el Gryffindor continuaba descendiendo dejando una estela de marcas rojizas en la piel nívea. Hasta que se encontró limitado por la cinturilla del pantalón. Observó satisfecho su trabajo sobre el cuerpo de Draco concluyendo que no había nada más erótico sobre la tierra que Draco Malfoy recostado en una cama con la camisa abierta y la piel nívea enrojecida y marcada.

Draco también lo observó un momento, descubrió tanta lujuria en aquellas esmeraldas que se estremeció. Cada centímetro de su piel anhelaba ese contacto, como si su cuerpo reconociera su lugar solo al lado de aquella piel.

El sonido de una cremallera abriéndose lo abstrajo de aquellos pensamientos y apenas tuvo tiempo de parpadear antes de sentir una cálida cavidad húmeda tomar su miembro haciéndolo jadear profundamente de placer. Harry lo dejó completamente libre un momento para luego tomarlo de nuevo envolviendo todo lo que podía del delicioso miembro erecto. Draco tomó con fuera los barrotes de la cabecera de la cama, arqueando su columna como un minino por la intensidad del placer.

El Slytherin se sintió desfallecer y renacer al mismo tiempo cuando Harry comenzó a succionar vigorosamente, cada vez más rápido al tiempo que acariciaba con delicadeza la zona interna de sus muslos. El océano de placer en que Harry lo sumergía amenazaba con arrebatarle la razón, conciente de que no lo soportaría mucho tiempo más y de que necesitaba aliviar su excitación, intentó contener sus ganas de inundar la boca de su amante. Pero cuando Harry comenzó a lamer en movimientos circulares la punta de su miembro se supo incapaz de resistirse.

-Ah!... Harry… ah!... – el pequeño Gryffindor le arrancaba gemidos que nadie nunca había conseguido de él. Cerró los ojos con fruición cuando la juguetona lengua intentó adentrarse en el orificio sobre la punta de su miembro del que ya escapaba un líquido anunciando la ansiada liberación de Draco. Unas manos cálidas sobre sus caderas que lo incitaban a embestir fueron el detonante necesario para su llegada al intenso climax, sintió todo desvanecerse a su alrededor hasta que solo quedaba Harry con sus increíbles ojos esmeralda cargados de lujuria y adoración, se estiró adormecido sobre la cama al tiempo que su Gryffindor se acomodaba sobre él, recostando la cabeza en su pecho.

El Slytherin lo recibió en un abrazo cálido y Harry pudo oír claramente como iba acompasándose el palpitar de su corazón.

-Mira esto Draco… mira lo bien que conjugamos – le susurró Harry con dulzura y Draco se maravilló de lo hermoso que resultaba el contraste entre la piel nívea de su pecho y los mechones ébano del cabello de Harry sobre él. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios al tiempo que acariciaba aquel revuelto cabello. Harry levantó la cabeza para observarlo con su increíble mirada esmeralda, cálida y entregada como ya le era familiar.

-Ahora mi mundo es tuyo, Draco… te amo – declaró esbozando una tímida sonrisa. Draco lo tomó con suavidad del mentón y lo acercó para besarlo saboreando la dulzura de aquellos labios que se entregaban solícitos a él.

Cuando se separaron Draco encontró a Harry más hermoso que nunca, ruborizado y con un brillo excepcional en sus ojos que irradiaban felicidad.

Le sonrió a su león para luego acercarlo hacia su cuello y hacerlo descansar allí. Ya comenzaba a sentirse nuevamente adormecido cuando notó que Harry se movía un poco para alcanzar su varita sobre la mesita de noche y encendía la chimenea para luego cubrirlos con una manta cercana aliviando el frío que ya comenzaba a filtrarse entre las paredes de piedra.

-Yo también… Harry… - fue lo último que logró decir antes de ceder al sueño.

· · ·

Los tenues rayos de sol se reflejaban multicolores sobre la escarcha que dejó la ligera nevada la noche anterior. Unos melancólicos ojos pardos apreciaban el bello paisaje a través de un ventanal desde la enfermería. Lágrimas silenciosas rodaban por sus mejillas; las últimas que derramaría por él, se había prometido. Seamus abrió de par en par el ventanal con manos trémulas, se sentía asfixiado, necesitado de aire fresco que despejara sus pensamientos. Fuertes ráfagas del tan ansiado viento azotaron su rostro y revolvieron su cabello. El irlandés extendió sus brazos y cerró sus ojos disfrutando la helada caricia. Sintió sus miembros estremecerse y su piel erizarse pero no le importó, quería olvidar y aquella helada tortura le ayudaba.

-Merlín! Pero qué esta haciendo señor Finnegan! – Madame Pomfrey apartó con rapidez a Seamus de la ventana sellándola con un hechizo – eso pudo causarle una hipotermia gravísima, porqué lo hizo? – le rezongaba al tiempo que sacaba del cajon inferior de uno de los armarios un uniforme de su talla – tenga, cámbiese de inmediato, le prepararé una poción que prevenga el resfrío – la enfermera se alejó con sus pasos ligeros resonando en las paredes del salón y estaba a punto de llegar a su oficina al final del pasillo cuando se volteó hacia Seamus que continuaba inmóvil sentado sobre la cama donde lo había dejado.

-Algunas veces debemos amar a esa persona especial cuando más daño nos haga, porque será cuando más lo necesitará – le dijo la mujer con la mirada única de quien ha vivido mucho y adquirido la sabiduría que deja el pasar de los años. Luego dio media vuelta y continuó su camino. Por alguna razón aquellas palabras reconfortaron el corazón de Seamus. El irlandés miró con pereza la ropa a su lado un instante para luego comenzar a cambiarse.

La poción Be-Pepper Up según Madame Pomfrey era la mejor para evitarle un fastidioso resfriado, había tomado toda la taza en un segundo y agradecido había dejado la enfermería para encaminarse al Gran Comedor, aunque no le emocionaba para nada encontrarse con todo el mundo allí. Se tomó la frente tanteando el parche que Madame Pomfrey le había cambiado antes de salir de la enfermería.

Afortunadamente se encontraban muy pocos en las cuatro grandes mesas, demasiado pocos como para hacerle comentarios hirientes. No tenía mucho apetito por lo que solo tomó un vaso de leche y dos tostadas, ya se disponía a salir cuando por las grandes puertas del comedor comenzó a entrar una marabunta de jóvenes que fueron ocupando los espacios vacíos en las mesas, un parpadeo y la vos amplificada del profesor Flitwick anunciaba que nadie debía abandonar el comedor ya que el director daría un anuncio importante.

Seamus comenzaba a incomodarse ante las miradas burlonas de sus compañeros. Sin quererlo dirigió su vista hacia la mesa Slytherin solo para encontrarse con una fría mirada azul marina, se observaron un momento hasta que alguien llamó la atención de Blaise a su derecha. Seamus sabía quien era, de su mismo curso, con quien lo había visto compartir besos y caricias candentes el día anterior lo que le había hecho darse cuenta de su verdadero papel en la vida del Slytherin, solo una diversión más.

Nott tomó a Blaise de la barbilla obligándolo a mirarlo. Ambos Slytherin se sonrieron con complicidad para luego unirse en un ávido beso, Seamus pudo apreciar con claridad la punta de la lengua de Blaise delinear el labio inferior de Nott antes de adentrarse en su boca. Apartó la mirada, sentía sus ojos cubrirse nuevamente de lágrimas que le escocían, no quería darle la satisfacción de verlo llorar por lo que decidió huir hasta que sintió una mano posarse suavemente sobre su hombro.

-Harry… - balbuceó al tiempo que una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla izquierda. Harry esbozó una sonrisa limpiando con delicadeza la cristalina lágrima al tiempo que se acomodó a su lado susurrándole palabras de aliento al oído y permitiéndole, luego, recargar su cabeza en su hombro.

Al otro lado del comedor Blaise dejó los labios de Nott para retirarlo de un empujón. Theodore lo miró de mala manera pero no le exigió ninguna explicación, sabía que Zabini gustaba de disfrutar y luego desechar a sus amantes y él había asumido aquello desde el primer beso la tarde anterior.

-Cuando quieras encontrarme… estaré dispuesto – le susurró sensualmente antes de alejarse buscando sitio en el lado opuesto de la mesa.

Blaise lo observó de soslayo mientras se iba. Recordó fugazmente la noche con Nott. El joven había sido complaciente y sumiso a sus deseos pero algo dentro suyo se había sentido vacío mientras lo poseía. No recordaba haberse sentido así nunca y le intrigaba. Dirigió su mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor, su corazón, si es que lo tenía, se contrajo un instante. Seamus apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Potter mientras que éste le susurraba al oído lo que seguramente serían palabras de amor. De pronto sintió crecer un cúmulo de ira en su pecho, su respiración se aceleró y su mandíbula se tensó. Entonces se cuestionó a sí mismo, porqué aquello le afectaba de esa manera? El Gryffindor ya había sido suyo. Le había tenido y desechado y ahora no debía importarle ni un knut lo que hiciera con su patética vida.

-Blaise! – la voz de Pansy interrumpió su cavilación, pero aún enfadado Blaise se volteó para contestarle.

-Qué quieres, Pansy! – la joven se mostró sorprendida ante semejante trato pero decidió pasarlo por alto ya que lo que quería preguntarle a su amigo era mucho más importante.

-Sabes donde esta Draco? – le interrogó la morena muy seria a lo que Blaise hizo a un lado su enojo ante algo que ya había estado preocupándole también.

-No… y no lo he visto hace varios días… - Blaise iba a continuar cuando la voz amplificada de Dumbledore acalló al Gran Comedor en pleno.

Desde el primero al último de los estudiantes centraron su atención en el Director. No era usual que Dumbledore se dirigiera de esa forma a los estudiantes en el desayuno, a menos de que fuera un asunto de vital importancia.

-Mis queridos estudiantes me es grato dirigirme a ustedes para comunicarles dos nuevas y buenas noticias – el barullo entre los estudiantes no se hizo esperar ante lo cual Dumbledore elevó ambas manos pidiendo silencio – la primera de ellas es que desde el día de mañana tenemos un nuevo profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas – la mayoría de los estudiantes se mantuvieron en silencio aguardando con interés el nombre del nuevo maestro – nuestro querido profesor Rubeus Hagrid deberá encargarse por una temporada en tiempo completo al cuidado de algunas criaturas particulares que habitan el bosque prohibido – Dumbledore dirigió una mirada especial al trio de oro de Gryffindor para continuar luego con su discurso – para suplirlo se ha presentado únicamente un mago el cual es más que bienvenido en Hogwarts. Se hará cargo de esta importante materia el profesor Remus Lupin – terminó el anciano director virando hacia la pequeña puerta tras la mesa de los maestros, por la cual un siempre pálido y delgado Remus se presentó avanzando hacia un lugar desocupado en donde descansó. Varios Gryffindors le dirigieron miradas de simpatía y sonrisas, a las otras casas parecía no importarles mucho la noticia excepto a Slytherin que, sin embargo, sin Snape ni Draco no sabían como debían reaccionar.

Una ves desvanecida la ligera conmoción el director de Hogwarts volvió a alzar la voz.

-La segunda noticia, estoy seguro, también alegrará a muchos de ustedes. Nuestro estimado profesor de pociones ha regresado de su viaje por lo que el día de mañana se reanudaran las clases de esta materia y su cargo como jefe de la casa Slytherin. – los gestos de alivio y satisfacción se reflejaron en las caras de los Slytherins que comenzaron a murmurar animadamente – pero aún hay más que deben conocer. Nuestro profesor no ha retornado solo – continuó Dumbledore logrando un silencio sepulcral nuevamente por parte de los estudiantes – ha traído consigo a su joven hija desde una escuela muy lejana para continuar su educación aquí en Hogwarts – esta ves los cuchicheos escaparon de las bocas de los estudiantes de las cuatro casa – su nombre es Cailane Snape y como es tradición será seleccionada para pertenecer a una de las casas – dijo al tiempo que extendió su mano derecha en dirección a las gruesas puertas de roble tallado del gran comedor, las cuales se abrieron lentamente para descubrir la imponente figura del profesor de pociones sombrío y esquivo como siempre y a su lado una figura totalmente cubierta por una holgada capa tan negra como los mismos mechones de cabello lacio que sobresalían ligeramente de la capucha que solo permitía ver la nariz de piel muy clara y la boca de un contrastante rojo sangre, a Harry le pareció notar una delgada gota del líquido vital ser limpiada ágilmente por una lengua de igual color de la comisura de aquellos labios. Hermione y él intercambiaron miradas de asombro y confusión un segundo. Padre e hija avanzaron entre las mesas hacia la principal, la tensión presente en el ambiente parecía alargar los segundos en que caminaban retumbando sus pasos en la inmensa habitación.

Cuando hubieron llegado ante el estrado de Dumbledore Snape colocó en el suelo con un golpe seco el pequeño banco que llevaba en la mano izquierda. La joven se sentó con parsimonia y llevando ambas manos a su capucha la retiró. Varios estudiantes inhalaron con sorpresa y otros muchos comenzaron a murmurar con tono sórdido. La joven poseía el mismo cabello negro de su padre e igual de graso y ceroso, pero sus ojos contaban un color celeste muy frío e intenso, la extraña mirada parecía presentar de momentos matices negros que la hacían ver como contaminada.

Unas grandes ojeras negruzcas que se extendían bajo aquellos ojos solo terminaban de resaltar más aquella mirada. La joven parpadeó un par de veces con aspecto agotado al tiempo que el sombrero seleccionador fue colocado sobre su cabeza. El sombrero se contrajo como exprimido de repente por una mano invisible al tocar la cabellera negra murmuró unas breves palabras antes de hincharse casi tensando todas sus arrugas al tiempo que aullaba su decisión.

-Slytherin! – Harry distinguió una fugaz sonrisa en el rostro de Snape antes de retirarle a su hija el sombrero. La mesa Slytherin prorrumpió en aplausos de aprobación poniéndose de pie varios de ellos. Era claro para Harry que, seguramente, ninguno guardaba conocimiento de la existencia de aquella joven y menos aún de su naturaleza, pero que en calidad de hija de Snape el apoyo de las serpientes no se haría esperar.

La reciente Slytherin se colocó nuevamente la capucha y pasó al lado de sus compañeros de casa con la espalda ligeramente encorvada y la mirada perdida en el suelo ignorando las manos que se le ofrecían para ser estrechadas, los rechazados Slytherins le dedicaron miradas de saña mientras se acomodaban nuevamente en sus asientos, su orgullo característico no permitiéndoles concebir un desaire. Blaise y Pansy la observaron pasar a su lado, el primero percibiendo una energía mágica que le resultaba conocida pero sin tener idea de donde.

Dumbledore dedicó sus últimas palabras para desear a todos un fructífero día, segundos después desapareciendo tras la puerta por donde había entrado Lupin.

La mayoría de los estudiantes volvieron a su desayuno al tiempo que una densa parvada de lechuzas ingresaba al comedor.

-Hagrid no va a continuar enseñando Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, porqué no nos lo habrá dicho cuando fuimos a verlo la ves pasada? – preguntó Ron a sus amigos dejando de devorar su tostada con paté. Hermione a su lado frunció el seño con extrañeza.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, Ron, pero podríamos ir a preguntarle hoy – sugirió la castaña – él es nuestro amigo, estoy segura de que nos dirá la razón por la que ya no seguirá enseñando Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

-De acuerdo – respondió el pelirrojo – irás con nosotros, no Harry? – le cuestionó Ron a su mejor amigo.

-mmm… es que… - Harry intentaba pensar en una excusa rápido cuando un barullo en la mesa de Slytherin llamó nuevamente la atención de todos los estudiantes. Un cuervo negro como el ébano posado sobre la mesa escandalizaba a los miembros de la casa de las Serpientes.

El ave era sutilmente acariciada por la más reciente miembro de la casa quien sacaba de momentos pequeños trozos de lo que parecía carne fresca de una de sus anchas mangas para darle de comer.

Inmediatamente los estudiantes se apartaron aún más de la joven que quedó abandonada en el extremo inferior de la mesa. Para luego levantarse del asiento y retirarse como si el ambiente la fastidiara y por fin lograba licencia para abandonarlo. El cuervo ante la ausencia de su ama emprendió vuelo nuevamente picoteando a algunas lechuzas que le impedían celosas de su labor como únicas mensajeras el ocupar un espacio en los aires del Gran Comedor. Graznando amenazante entre los ululares desapareció por una de las ventanas más altas.

-Necesitamos encontrar a Draco. Donde quiera que esté le necesitamos – concluyó Blaise ante el asentimiento de Pansy mientras observaba la salida del ave.

Harry había logrado convencer a Ron de que no se encontraba muy repuesto de animo por lo que prefería quedarse en la sala común nuevamente, afortunadamente junto con el apoyo de Hermione había logrado aplacar las preguntas del pelirrojo. El trío de oro se dirigía ahora a clase de transformaciones cuando una figura oscura les cortó el avance.

Snape los observaba con desconfianza tatuada en sus ojos negros como pozos.

-Tengo que hablar contigo, Potter – soltó el hosco profesor – sígueme – terminó encaminándose a la dirección contraria a donde Harry había planeado ir. Con resignación el Gryffindor viró para seguir a su maestro.

-Cuídate, amigo – le aconsejó Ron con una mano sobre su hombro antes de separarse de sus amigos y aligerar el paso para alcanzar a Snape.

Aja y ustedes que dijeron… aquí Harry se comía el pastel pero noooo eso todavía tiene q venir después, lo que sí debe quedar claro es que en este capi no me alcanzó a poner todo lo que quería, pero si ponía todo creo q iba a salir demasiado largo y además iba a tardar más… pero bueno aquí esta hasta donde me pareció que podía cortarlo… empieza con una conversación entre Harry y Snape y termina con lo mismo jejejeje pero espero que les haya gustado, ya saben que cualquier cosita, quejas, sugerencias o lo que quieran me dejan un review que estaré dispuesta a contestarles lo que quieran

Ahora respuesta a los reviews anteriores

Bollito Malfoy: Que bueno q te haya gustado el capi anterior, de verdad q ese par de tortolitos encuentran cualquier momentito pa comenzar a devorarse… pero recuerda q dije q pronto habría un giro inesperado, de aquí en adelante va a haber más acción jejejeje como en la vida nada que valga la pena es facil, Draco y Harry van a tener q pasar unas pruebitas

muajajajaja a si q no t pierdas los prox capis. Gracias por todo el apoyo, de verdad, lo aprecio, nos leemos luego!

ManDark: Gracias por todo el apoyo, ufff q bueno q no te haya parecido aburrido el capi pasado, cuando lo termine tenia algo de miedo de que las explicaciones no fueran satisfactorias o quedaran muy forzadas pero me alegro de q no haya sido asi. Muchas gracias por leer y espero q este capi te guste tanto o mas q el anterior!

Fallen Fan: Gracias por el review! En realidad parte de la explicación de Severus esta comprobada en la historia real, según investigué existió un médico llamado Paracelso: Theophrastus Bombastus von Hohenheim cuyo seudónimo era Paracelso nació en Suiza, alrededor del año 1493 y murió en 1541; fue médico y químico. Sus estudios y sus consejos revolucionaron el mundo de la medicina que por aquellos tiempos seguía las teorías del médico griego Galeno, según las cuales, las enfermedades se debían a un desequilibrio de los fluidos corporales (humores) y se debían curar por medio de sangrías y purgas. Rebatió dichas creencias con gran firmeza y trató de convencer a sus colegas de que las enfermedades se debían a ciertos agentes externos y ajenos al cuerpo a los que se podía atacar con la ayuda de determinadas sustancias químicas y viajó bastante, en busca del conocimiento de la alquimia. (De ahí se me ocurrió la idea de que debía haber desarrollado pociones) Produjo remedios o medicamentos con la ayuda de los minerales para destinarlos a la lucha del cuerpo contra la enfermedad. (Aquí se me formó la idea de una poción para curar el alma como la de Draco) A pesar de que se ganó bastantes enemigos y obtuvo fama de "mago", contribuyó en gran manera a que la medicina siguiera un camino más científico y se alejase de las teorías de los escolásticos. Eso y mucho más encontré en la web y asi todo pareció encajar para la historia . Bueno ademas me dijiste q andabas medio perdida y q necesitabas q t recomendaran algunos fic para leer, no? jijijijiji mi querida Fallen desde q comencé a leer fics por allá en el año 2000 o 2001 he leido tantos buenos y tantos malos! pero en mi pagina personal (solo le das clic a mi nombre y accederás) encontraras muchos de mis favoritos! Draco/Harry tengo: Un giro insospechado, Brake me Shake me, Tapiz bordado (todos son antiguos pero muy buenos) si t gusta de lo nuevo t recomiendo BitterSwettKisses de mi buena amiga Luna Escarlata q es muy bueno tambien, mmm… pero sin duda el mejor (claro sin desmerecer todos los antes nombrados) en mi opinión es Draco Malfoy y la leyenda de la Serpiente Plateada, q esta terminado, en realidad es el más hermoso fic q haya leido en la ah! y algo más q no puedo callarme La Vuelta Atrás, una historia íntegra para Snape desde q salio de Hogwarts, cómo se volvió espía y a todo lo q enfrentó y Sangre de Lord, íntegra dedicada al Señor Oscuro (fic q me hizo vacilar seriamente mi opinión sobre él) todos altamente recomendables, uy me olvidaba… si por ahí t atrae algo el Draco/Ron tambien encontré uno excepcional: Enfermera del amor, q me dejo con un sabor agridulce pero muy satisfactorio, muy bueno también y muchos más q hay en mi pagina q podras ver ahí ;) En cuanto al giro q dara la historia ya lo verás jijijiji no t pienso arruinar la sorpresita ;) pero espero por lo pronto q este capi t haya gustado, y me puedas dejar un nuevo review!

MMTXDMB: Gracias! por todo el apoyo, cada palabra de aliento significa mucho para mi de verdad… MUCHO! Espero q este chapter te haya gustado también y que no t despegues de la historia xq se viene algo q… bueno ya verás!

mElY: Me alegra mucho q no t haya parecido aburrido, al principìo tenia muchos temores de q la explicación y los chispasos de misterio aburrieran a los lectores pero gracias por quitar ese temor de mi mente! Y si respondo tus reviews es porque agradezco mucho cada palabra de aliento, nunca sera para mi un review aburrido! Tu puedes escribirme cuanto quieras y preguntarme o aconsejarme lo q quieras xq a las finales el fic es para todos ustedes y su opinión es fundamental para mejorarlo :) gracias nuevamente por el review, nos leemos!

Murtilla: Mi querida Murtilla! Nuevamente con especulaciones! Muy bien! A ver, primero q nada ya t enteraste quien estaba en la habitación en blanco, lo q no vas a saber todavía es xq Harry se afectó asi x lo q vio muajajaja. En cuanto a lo de Draco… está bien q sea muy arrogante e insensible a veces pero no es como para q no tenga sentimientos, niña! Todos los tenemos… bueno talves excepto Voldemort aunq he leido muy buenos fics con explicaciones muy coherentes de su comportamiento (si te interesa puedes ver la respuesta al review de Fallen Fan, allí describo uno de esos fics) aunq todos adoptamos traumas en la infancia, Draco es hijo de mortífago y criado bajo una familia adepta a la nigromancia y la importancia de las apariencias, lo q en mi opinión pueden causarle muuuuuuuuchas heridas a nuestro querido rubio. En cuanto a lo de la union entre Harry y Draco y tus sospechas ya las verás en el proximo chapter asi q no t lo pierdas jajajaja, en cuanto a lo mojigato q parece nuestro Slytherin en realidad ya verás q él no es una virgen doncella ni mucho menos pero q todavía le cuesta asimilar lo q Harry siente por el y lo q él mismo comienza a sentir por ello aún se reserva. Gracias! por cada palabra de aliento! De verdad me encantan tus reviews precisamente xq me das tus opiniones y teorías, hasta me siento una escritora profesional contestándote jajajajaja. En serio, muchas gracias Murti nos leemos en el prox capi! ;)

Nyumi: Gracias! por las palabras de apoyo! Me dan mucho animo pa seguir la historia, me da mucho alivio y alegría q no t haya parecido aburrido, espero q los capis q vienen tb t gusten! Sip Draco depende total y absolutamente de Harry lo cual puede ayudar o empeorar las cosas entre ellos… jejejejeje ya veremos como le va a ese par en los dias siguientes ;)

rochy true: Q bueno q te haya gustado! Tenia much mello de bajar el nivel del fic pero reviews como el tuyo me animan a continuar asi la historia :) los proximos capis van a tornarse alo más ligeros y asi como el anterior espero q este te haya gustado mucho tambien! Dejame un review pa saber tu opinión, ok? Nos leemos!

Danybel: Gracias! me anima mucho tu comentario! Siempre el apoyo de un lector es como una brisa fresca cuando uno esta trabajando duro! Claro q la seguiré hasta el final! Gracias a su animos! Espero q este capi t haya gustado también y q la historia t siga atrayendo xq se vienen muchas cosas más ;)

Eri mond licht: Te tomé la palabra mi querida Eri y me tomé mi tiempo, creo q demasiado, no? para actualizar jajajaja pero ya al fin esta aquí el nuevo capi! Tienes razon ese par de tortolitos esta en su séptimo cielo mientras todo el mundo los mira (a Harry más precisamente) como si tuviera dos cabezas jajajaja Bueno Snape nunca a sido fan de Harry todos lo sabemos y a decir verdad junto con Draco y… Ron (sí, Ron!) es unos de mis personajes favoritos x lo q respeto mucho su personalidad y no me gustaria alterarla nada de cómo aparece en los libros, me alegra mucho q t haya parecido clonadito del libro xq asi queria q saliera :) En cuanto a la sanación de Draco ya verás el método Potter para aquello MUAJAJAJA aunq algo no previsto ocurrirá y… bueno ya verás, no t voy a arruinar la sorpresa, no? jijijiji espero q este chapter tb t haya gustado, y q me puedas dar tu opinión de él, nos leemos!


	12. Here with me

Hola a todos y todas, lamento haberme tardado con la actualización de este capítulo pero quería estar totalmente satisfecha con él, nosé en realidad si les agrade pero e disfrutado escribiéndolo mucho más que cualquier otro. Una razón por la que me he tardado en actualizar es porque he estado leyendo últimamente una novela de Ken Follett, Los pilares de la Tierra ("The Pillars of the Earth" es su título original) lo tengo ahora mismo en mis manos y no se imaginan lo maravilloso que es, si pasan por una librería les recomiendo comprarlo, les aseguro que no se van a arrepentir. Y por eso he estado ocupando todo mi tiempo libre en leer y dejé de escribir. Pero ya estoy de vuelta con este capitulo que es, en algo, distinto a todos los anteriores, organizado en tres tiempos diferentes y cada uno formado por sentimientos distintos donde la importancia radica no en el que experimenta el sentimiento sino en quien lo provoca. Here with me se acaba de convertir en mi capítulo favorito jajajaja es por eso que espero, les cautive el leerlo como a mi el escribirlo.

PD: Escrito bajo la inspiración, como siempre, de mi muso y de la canción Here with me de Dido. Así es como quisieras que estuvieras, aquí conmigo.

Chapter12: Here with me

1

Snape lo guió escaleras abajo hasta su despacho. Conforme avanzaban Harry formulaba hipótesis en su cabeza sobre lo que el profesor querría decirle, llegando a la conclusión de que debía tratarse de Draco o de Cail. Una ves dentro Snape le señaló una silla y Harry se apresuró a sentarse impaciente por escuchar lo que tenía que decirle.

-Existe algo que debes saber, Potter, sobre los efectos de la poción que ingirió Draco que no te dije ayer – declaró sin rodeos Snape. Harry enarcó las cejas en sorpresa, no esperaba eso, creía más bien que le amenazaría de alguna forma para que aligerase el tratamiento de Draco o para que no confesara la naturaleza de Cail.

-Qué… profesor…

-Era imposible que te lo dijera frente a Draco, si él lo supiera su recuperación se entorpecería – el profesor mantuvo la mirada fija en los ojos esmeralda de Harry mientras continuaba – es posible que a estas alturas te sientas atraído por Draco – su voz sonaba fría y aplastante en el silencio de la habitación. De inmediato Harry se preguntó como podría haberlo sabido y más confusión revoloteó sus pensamientos. A duras penas sostuvo la mirada de Snape, demasiado avergonzado. Sintió un calor vaporoso subir a sus mejillas y viró su mirada hacia el suelo al tiempo que mordía su labio inferior con nerviosismo. Un instante después oyó nuevamente la voz de su profesor. Las siguientes palabras fueron crudas y resonarían en el inconciente de Harry por mucho tiempo para convertirse en su mayor temor, aún más que su propia muerte o el fracaso en su lucha contra Voldemort.

-Nada de lo que sientes por él es real, es todo originado por la poción – Harry sintió las palabras como una bofetada, dolorosa y palpitante – es simplemente un agregado para que la poción cumpla su propósito, mejor dicho, para que tú lo cumplas – Harry se levantó con celeridad arrojando la silla a un lado, sus labios se separaron para dejar escapar un gemido angustioso.

-No puede ser, usted miente – las esmeraldas se encendieron furiosas – es real, yo sé lo que siento – sus puños se cerraron con fuerza. Snape se mantuvo impasible frente a él.

-Ciertamente esperaba una reacción un poco más violenta de un niño que se cree todopoderoso – respondió entornando la mirada con desgano – pero esta situación es enteramente tu culpa, Potter, y negar la realidad no la cambiará. Lo que sientes por Malfoy es una ilusión creada por la poción y se desvanecerá. Cuando Malfoy se recupere ambos volverán a la normalidad – terminó Snape dándole la espalda a Harry con indiferencia – ya lo sabes, ya puedes irte.

Harry quedó petrificado a un lado de la silla tirada en el suelo. No podía ser cierto, se negaba rotundamente a aceptarlo. Cómo podía ser una simple ilusión? Si cada segundo que pasaba lo sentía más y más verdadero, más seguro de que su lugar era al lado de Draco, de pronto su visión comenzó a nublarse, sintió un líquido inundar su pupila al recordaba la piel pálida y su textura suave de terciopelo. Ya había imaginado antes como sería el poseerla pero al tenerla se había maravillado reconociendo cada pedazo exacto como era en sus sueños. Como si ya hubiera amado aquella piel antes. La mirada gris oscureciéndose de deseo y su voz llamándolo.

De pronto un dolor como un aguijón en su frente le dobló las piernas y terminó arrodillado en el suelo con una mano sobre la cicatriz mientras el dolor iba en aumento. El sufrimiento, comparable al de un cruccio, lo obligó a jadear y a aullar como un perro herido. A lo lejos oyó el sonido de un cristal romperse al tiempo que unas gruesas gotas saladas resbalaron por sus mejillas, no supo diferenciar si por el dolor en su frente o por las palabras de Snape. Después todo se oscureció.

2

Un joven pelirrojo atravesaba apesadumbrado pasadizos y escalones. Un sentimiento de inferioridad que crecía en su pecho le hizo perder el rumbo de lo que en un inicio era solo un tranquilo paseo. "Harry practica defensa contra las artes oscuras con Snape, por eso es que se ausenta tanto, pero si no quieres creerme, eres libre de pensar lo que quieras" le había dicho Hermione tajantemente.

Tal ves no era muy observador pero era bastante obvio que Harry y Hermione le ocultaban algo, ya los había pescado más de una ves conversando en susurros con expresión muy seria, pero cuando él se acercaba, callaban o ensayaban una excusa demasiado incoherente. Había intentado hablar con Harry pero el Gryffindor al que consideraba casi su hermano le había eludido más de una ves.

Toda la situación causaba en él una inmensa confusión y frustración, pero sobre todo un sentimiento muy doloroso de traición. Harry y él habían compartido todo desde aquel acuerdo de amistad en el expreso de Hogwarts pero ahora se sentía minimizado, olvidado y hecho a un lado.

Sus pensamientos ahogaban el eco de sus pasos. Dio vuelta a la izquierda para encontrarse con una escalera en espiral que ascendía, comenzó a subir lo que parecía una torre abandonada. Iba recordando todos aquellos momentos que solo compartía con su mejor amigo, desde una buena partida de ajedrez mágico hasta el simple apoyo moral cuando Hermione le obligaba a adelantar deberes. Una sonrisa cruzó fugazmente por su rostro, sin embargo, desde hacía varios días había notado en Harry un cambio y sentía que su amistad se iba deteriorando de la misma forma.

Decepcionado se encontró el fin de la escalera en un descansillo estrecho ocupado solo por una ventaba en la pared noreste. Las estrellas a través de ella se veían tan cerca que por un instante sintió el impulso de tomar una, volvió a sonreír ante semejante idea. Se centró luego en la Luna plateada, el cuarto menguante era su favorito, la torrecilla debía de encontrarse muy alta porque también a ella la percibía muy cercana. El apreciar semejante belleza solo lo hizo sentir más miserable aún, al darse cuenta de que no tenía con quien compartir aquello.

Se preguntó porqué nunca había encontrado aquel lugar, hasta que sintió un cosquilleo en la mano derecha la cual había apoyado en el alfeizar de la ventana. Desvió su vista de la hermosa Luna para encontrarse con seis pequeños y brillantes ojos negros acompañados de ocho patas peludas. Soltó un grito al tiempo que sacudió con pánico la mano enviando a la araña a la pared opuesta.

El insecto del tamaño de un puño permaneció quieto, aferrado a la pared frente a Ron. El pelirrojo se pegó a la ventana paralizado por el miedo. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo pero intentó acortar el espacio hacia las escaleras. Dio un paso con las rodillas temblorosas pero el arácnido saltó con aterradora destreza hacia su pecho. Nuevos alaridos escaparon de su boca mientras intentaba con manos trémulas apartar a la araña que trepaba rápidamente su camisa. Ron sintió un sudor frío sobre su frente y luego las ocho patas peludas sobre la piel desnuda de su cuello antes de oír una voz extraña, que solo pudo calificar como oscura.

-_Illic, vesti_ – la araña detuvo de repente su incursión para descender aceleradamente nuevamente hasta su pecho y abandonarlo por fin, saltando hacia el alfeizar de la ventana para finalmente atravesarla.

Ron jadeó aliviado al tiempo que se tomó la frente para limpiar su sudor antes de virar hacia quien había pronunciado aquellas raras palabras que parecían haber hecho huir despavorida a la araña.

Cual no sería su sorpresa al encontrarse con Snape, no su profesor, sino la hija de éste. Con su negrísimo y grasoso cabello cono el de su padre pero con aquellos ojos celestes que tanto sobresalto habían causado en Hogwarts. Todos lo cuales estaban demasiado acostumbrados a ver los ojos negros acompañando el cabello grasoso. La insignia de Slytherin adornaba ya la túnica de la joven que lo observaba impávida y con expresión cansina.

Se observaron un momento en silencio, después la joven se giró y comenzó a descender las escaleras.

-Mi… mi nombre es Ron… Weasley – se atrevió a soltar Ron, lo cual hizo a la Slytherin detener su descenso. Adoptando, luego, una expresión como si dudara de hacer algo – Qué hechizo dijiste para alejar a la araña? – preguntó Ron intrigado al ver que ella no sostenía una varita. El rostro de la joven reflejó un gesto adusto y Ron se sorprendió por lo parecida que se le veía a su padre.

-Si no te gustan las arañas, no debes venir aquí, tienen un nido muy cerca – le respondió con una voz algo gruesa para una joven de su edad y en un momento continuó su marcha.

Ron se precipitó a la escalera descendiendo raudamente pero la Slytherin ya no estaba.

3

Las risas de James y Sirius habían resonado estruendosas en el pequeño y vacío salón de encantamientos. Peter boca abajo y suspendido por el tobillo izquierdo en medio de la habitación había rogado que lo bajaran.

-Relájate colagusano! por aquí debe estar el contrahechizo…

-No debiste robar su libro, James! Snape se enfurecerá! – chilló colagusano adoptando un tono rojo brillante en su rostro.

-Y qué nos va a hacer el grasiento si se entera? Somos cuatro y él ni con Malfoy cuenta, que solo lo busca para que le "limpie la varita" - Sirius había reflejado un gesto de asco en su rostro al tiempo que James se había llevado un dedo a la boca como queriendo vomitar.

-Tú los viste, verdad Canuto?

-Sep, uno encima de otro, enredados como las serpientes que son, en el caso de Snape una serpiente especialmente grasosa… "No Lucius…no!…nos van a ver!" – le había imitado Sirius la voz a Snape entre acalorada y excitada para tirarse precipitadamente sobre un pupitre con las piernas abiertas – "está bien Lucius! jodeme todo lo que quieras!" – había terminado su semi actuación entre las carcajadas de James. Sirius se había incorporado de la mesa con una sonrisa traviesa y ojos vivarachos pero su mirada se había oscurecido al fijarse especialmente en uno de sus amigos.

-Te pasa algo Luni?...

Los pulmones se le habían estrechado dificultándole la respiración. Nada le había sido sencillo en la vida. Desde su nacimiento, el rechazo había traído consigo a la soledad y con él a la resignación. Pero la mordida lo había catalizado todo. Temía tanto al rechazo que prefería pasar desapercibido, mejor que ni lo notaran, que miraran a través de él, antes de que lo descubrieran y lo marginaran.

Era cierto que había encontrado camaradas. Sirius, James y Peter le habían enseñado de a pocos que no tenía que encontrarse solo frente a su "pequeño problema peludo" como lo llamaba James y por esa razón los tres habían practicado duramente para convertirse en animagos y poder acompañarle.

Ellos le acompañaban, pero no le entendían. Y no los culpaba, cómo comprender lo que siente una bestia? Solo otra lo sabría, lo acompañaría y le entendería por fin, sin palabras, solo con una mirada un "lo siento, no quise lastimarte" sin remordimientos como ahora los sentía al atacar a sus amigos en las noches en que perdía la razón al convertirse en lo que más odiaba pero, al fin y al cabo, era.

Alguien que sea como yo, murmuraba cada noche desde la Torre de Gryffindor, adormilado mientras contemplaba la Luna, como si ésta le debiera un favor y solo esperara que se lo demandara.

Un día había contemplado unos profundos ojos negros, sensibles tras una máscara esquiva. Un cardenal había oscurecido la delicada piel de su pómulo izquierdo y se notaba que a duras penas podía mantenerse en pie. Un segundo le bastó para reconocer en esa mirada el ansioso deseo por recobrar una libertad arrebatada violentamente, como un cachorro de león que intenta huir de una trampa con una pata desgarrada. Ese atisbo nostálgico tan semejante al suyo. Había recogido su varita y se la había devuelto con una sonrisa embobada. Demasiado pronto la mirada y su dueño lo habían abandonado.

Los días siguientes le habían parecido demasiado largos, únicamente esporádicas miradas furtivas le habían mantenido despierto durante las clases. Él lo observaba también. Fuera de clases era casi imposible encontrarse, Snape era siempre el primero en salir y, aunque era empujado de un lado a otro por los estudiantes que se encontraban en su camino, desaparecía muy rápidamente.

-Toma, el próximo mes tendrás que traerme tú la Luparia – Snape le extendió una botella de cuello largo con una poción color nuez.

-Gracias – recibió la botella cabizbajo. Los recuerdos se desvanecían y la realidad le golpeaba. Parecían tan lejanos los tiempos cuando aquella mirada oscura le sonreía.

Había sido una obsesión febril y demandante, eras tu, en todas partes, a todas horas, en la alacena de los calderos, en la mesa de Gryffindor, en el techo de mi habitación, en el suelo, en los candelabros, en las llamas danzarinas de las velas que alumbraban nuestro secreto, en mis pasos, en mis manos, tú.

Fueron muchos sus intentos por evitar sentir, pero la sonrisa cordial lo perseguía, lo acorralaba hasta que ya no existía más en su mente que aquellos ojos dorados. Muchas veces la intensidad del sentimiento lo asustaba, temía ser rechazado o aún peor, utilizado, como le sucedía con Malfoy. Estaba demasiado cansado de eso.

Entonces un día aquel ángel de ojos dorados le había encontrado, consolado, acompañado y comprendido, la oscuridad que todos veían en él se había transformado misteriosa e inesperadamente en luz, a los ojos de aquel ángel, una luz cautivadora, capaz de atraerlo. Una noche en el frío salón de Pociones donde siempre había aceptado resentido su naturaleza solitaria Remus le había sonreído de aquella manera cordial tan suya y le había ofrecido su amistad.

Inmediatamente algo en su interior sonrió también, no recordaba la última ves que le había sucedido pero no le importó. Como tampoco los años de burlas e humillaciones, ni el maltrato, ni las frustraciones. De pronto todo era nuevamente Remus Lupin. Tomó su mano extendida, pero ante la sorpresa de éste lo haló hacia sí. Terminaron tan cerca que la punta de sus narices se rozaba por momentos. El Gryffindor, avergonzado, bajó la cabeza, sus respiraciones se mezclaron en un cálido y dulce céfiro, y sintió su corazón acelerarse tanto que por un momento creyó que se le saldría del pecho. Un ligero estremecimiento de Remus le indicó que debía decidirse pronto y así lo hizo. El nerviosismo fue derrotado por el corazón y aún titubeando acercó de a pocos su boca a la del Gryffindor, ambos temblaban, mas dejaron de hacerlo al encontrarse sus labios.

Solo fueron suaves roces pero a ellos les supo a éxtasis, una ternura desconocida hasta entonces, hallada dentro de unos labios tan suaves que parecían irreales. Remus le rodeó, entonces, el cuello con sus brazos pegándose más a él, haciéndolo retroceder levemente. Se encontró con la mesa donde hasta hacía breves momentos habían estado limpiando calderos. Respondió acariciando el cabello caoba y acelerando los besos. Había sido su primer beso real y de alguna forma supo que también de él. Jamás una noche le volvió a parecer tan corta ni unos labios tan suaves. Nunca volvió a sentir aquel hormigueo en la piel ni ese vacío en el estómago por otra persona.

Los días siguientes fueron maravillosos, los recuerdos más hermosos de su juventud, la vos dulce de Remus leyéndole una novela bajo la sombra de un olmo y su pacífica sonrisa al despuntar el sol para darle los buenos días. Hasta que se enteró de la verdad.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado y puedan dejarme aunque sea un review de tres palabritas para saber que les pareció. Como se habrán dado cuenta solo la respuesta a algunos de los reviews esta aquí ya que de ahora en adelante les mandaré el reply a su correo como debe de ser, les pido también de favorcito que los que no están registrados en la pagina me puedan dejar su correo para enviarles allí también su respuesta, pero por adelantado muchas gracias por el apoyo y la confianza al dejarme su comentario! Nos leemos en el proximo capiii!

Murtilla: Mi querida murtilla no importa q no tengas mucho tiempo y el review sea cortito te agradezco muuuuuuucho el apoyo! Te imaginabas que si era vampira sería más bella? Jajajaja bueno mucha gente tiene diferentes conceptos sobre los vampiros, algunos los presentan como seres horribles y otros con estilisadísimas bellezas. Pero más adelante verás la razón por la apariencia cansina y pálida de Cail. Tampoco es que se alimente de Severus, como leiste en el capi él realizó un conjuro para que su hija pudiera controlar su sed y más adelante verás de qué se alimenta muajajajaja. En cuanto a Draco ya viste q no sabía nada de ella pero no sé tampoco si en su estado podrá hacer algo por eso… ya lo verás también más adelante. Espero que este capi te haya gustado también y que me puedas dar tu opinión! y no olvides dejarme tu correo para poder responderte!

MMTXDMB: Muchas gracias por el apoyo! Siempre me sonrojo cuando leo tus reviews, me das grandes ánimos para continuar, de verdad! Espero que este capi, aunque es un poco diferente, te haya gustado también! Espero que me puedas dejar un review y tu correo para saberlo, nos leemos en el prox capi!


End file.
